


Terrified

by BLMB, empurple1113



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Explicit, Harems, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLMB/pseuds/BLMB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/empurple1113/pseuds/empurple1113
Summary: Nothing's could be worse than holding back. "I could be what you need... If you want." Mammon/MC, Lucifer/MC. Some unrequited love from other brothers most likely to be present. Disclaimer: Using an original name. First Person POV. Rated for Mature content, deviates from the original storyline somewhere. Explicit on Chapter 17. Chapters have their own warnings and trigger notes. [HIATUS TIL THESIS IS DONE]
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s)
Comments: 125
Kudos: 318





	1. Prologue: The Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here at Ao3! I just started the game so I'm pretty stoked to share what ideas I have. Hopefully the prologue shows promise. The first chapter will be up soon!

**~O~**

_Help me… Please… Come and find me…_

**X.o.X**

The journey to the underworld was less than exciting. There was no briefing, no waivers, no inciting incident. It was almost just as quickly as falling asleep. People have thought that there was a long travel to get to hell, and books have been written all about it. But it seemed that Dante had taken quite a longer route than was necessary to get to the right side of hell (if there ever was one). It was just a matter of closing my eyes in the human world, then opening them, and here I was in Devildom.

At first, I thought it was a courtroom. Naturally, my first thought was: _Great, I’m **dead**. _But a smooth, but rather nonchalant voice spoke and shook me into consciousness.

“Ah… Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” The man sitting at the chief judge’s seat spoke blazing red robes standing out amongst the darker colors of the crowd. That was it. I had expected that I was going to be judged to spend eternity for what I had been doing in life. But the man continued, “Well, that is understandable. You’ve only just arrived after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

I felt my brows furrow a little, “The… Devildom?” I asked weakly, still in a state of disbelief, “Is this a dream?”

The man laughed, the sound of it melancholic and sending a calming feeling through my body, “What a very human thing to say. I have a feeling you might just be the sort of person we are looking for.” Then his face motioned shock, “Ah! I believe I have not introduced myself. I am Diavolo, Student Council President, and soon to be crowned king of Devildom. You are at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, but we just call it RAD. You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business.”

I look around and see a group of a few other young men staring. It wouldn’t have been as disconcerting if they all weren’t _so devilishly handsome_. I gulped, “W-Why am I here?” I asked shakily.

“I will explain everything to you.”

**X.o.X**


	2. Good night, Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira decides that Mammon wasn't too bad, and of course, she was almost proven wrong. Almost.  
> Set during the arrival of the main character at the House of Lamentation.
> 
> Best read while listening to "Goodnight, Goodnight" by Maroon 5.

I soon learned that Lucifer’s voice, though cold and seemingly calculating, was probably one that I would care to listen to over and over again. He had been very thorough in his explanation, in his guidance, and also his expectations. As the Avatar of Pride, I couldn’t have expected less -- of course, he had a reputation to uphold, and it seemed that he continued to. I was introduced to four brothers that day: Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust (who was probably the most gorgeous being I had ever seen), Satan, the Avatar of Wrath (who, behind his kind-smile showed a dark-violet aura that appeared menacing the moment Lucifer spoke out of turn), Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony (the huge man was child-like in nature, and seemed very non-threatening), and the “Great” Mammon, Avatar of Greed – who was tsk-ing off as he half-assedly dragged me back into the House of Lamentation. All I could hear from him were complaints. My eyes could not roll farther back into my head.

I wouldn’t call it a house, though. Mansion is more like it.

And based on Mammon’s explanation, this was a dormitory. _A dormitory_.

Why can’t human all dormitories be like this?

I met Leviathan at the door, the unintroduced third-born – and my interaction with him caused Mammon to slip away, leaving me. It was all a little overwhelming, to be honest, but after finding out that Mammon had left me, and that I had a few moments of personal time with Leviathan, Lucifer decided that he would walk me to my room (with some mentions of Mammon “getting it this time”).

“This is where you’ll be staying for your year’s stay here.” He explained. I could only nod, and he could immediately note that something wasn’t quite right, “Is something the matter, Mira?”

It was the first time he used my name. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m really excited to try out new things, Lucifer,” I started, looking up at him and meeting the same, neutral expression he had been wearing, “It’s just… It’s a bit much for my afternoon. I didn’t expect to wake up from a nap here.”

For the first time, he chuckled and it made a wave of heat rise to my cheeks, “Well, you are quite right with that. But nonetheless, you are here now, and we are more than happy to care for you.” He opened the door with one hand for me, “Uniforms are in the cabinet, along with some clothes that we were hoping would fit. Computer is on your desk, charger for your D.D.D. as well; your schoolbooks are in the shelf along with some hand-picked novels popular in Devildom. Satan helped pick out some for you.” He eyed me a bit, causing me to be nervous, but- “You are more petite than we expected,” he began again, “… So we can have some of my brothers fit you in your clothes better then.” This time, he smiled kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder. “You will be fine as long as you listen and follow my suggestions. I’ll let you get settled in.”

And with that, he gave me a nod, then closed the door.

I roamed the room for a moment, glancing at the wooden decorations, and indoor plants. The wood was aged, but polished and well-taken care of that I was impressed it looked like new. The books on the shelf read things like _Demon Drama, How to get the right Demon in 10 Days,_ and even some stray human books. I wondered how they got there, but chuckled at their attempt to make me feel more at home. There was a high ceiling and a large window, with a small cushioned window-seat. The glass windows stood high, and reflected the city in the distance. Outside, it was eternal darkness, and as a person who loved the sun, I was about to get disappointed, until I noticed the glitter of stars that shimmered in the sky. I was smiling widely until-

“What the hell are you staring at out there?”

I jumped and turned to see Mammon – sapphire eyes melting me into the question – and he set a tray onto my desk, “You scared me.”

He smirked, “You _are_ human after all,” he walked over with a proud grin and looked out at the sky that I had been staring at, “You like it?” He asked, “Light never reaches Devildom. The appearance of the stars indicate coming of the night. It would take some getting used to, but everything’s well-lit here, don’t worry.” I stared long and hard at him. His tone was the nicest he had ever used. But of course, all things come to an end, “But of course you _are_ just _human_.” I was about to open my mouth to respond but he overrode me.

“Look it’s not like I _like_ doing this job, cause I’m only doing this because Lucifer asked,” he scoffed, “And don’t you think I’m scared of him – I’m not! Who would be scared of that guy?”

I nodded and let him ramble, “I know.”

I didn’t really feel like giving a witty response. Too much had been happening.

He looked surprised that I agreed, “G-Good.” He said, “I just wanted to be clear with you on that.” He coughed uncertainly, then turned, gesturing for me to follow, “’brought y’something.” On the tray was a clear jug of what looked like water – and I was hesitant because I couldn’t feel like I could trust anyone yet. Then, two small teapots, “Asmo said he wasn’t sure if you were a coffee person or a tea person, but ‘ere they are...” And he handed me a yellow mug with white diamonds, “T-This is mine,” he said, almost shyly, “You can borrow it for now. We can go into town to buy personal things for you tomorrow. Lucifer wanted to make sure you felt at home.”

I smiled, “T-Thank you. That’s really kind of you.”

I noticed a hint of pink rising to his cheeks, and he puffed his chest, “Of course!” he said, “I, the Great Mammon, am in charge of you, remember? Don’t think that this is all free kindness and all, I’m expecting you to do great things for me too!”

This time, I couldn’t help myself and I laughed. It must have caught him off guard, because he seemed pleased. I laughed, and nodded, “Yes-yes, okay,” I said, and he looked relieved at my expression, “Yes, okay. I’ll do what you want, sure.” I started to reach out for the clear drink, and a glass from the tray (why were there two?), “This is _water_ , right?”

He laughed again, “We won’t try to kill you, so yeah,” he took the pitcher from my hands and poured me some, “We drink pure poison as refreshments here, but I can’t really offer you that, can I?” he shook his head, “We imported a lot of this stuff and just kept it around, because we know you’ll be coming. I chilled it for you. I figured it would make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” I said again, taking the glass and sipping slowly. It woke up my entire system, and while I drank, he eyed me carefully.

“H-Hey, so, uh…” He cleared his throat, “W-We’re having a banquet for your arrival tonight.” I nodded here to indicate that I was following, “And since they kicked me out of the kitchen, I was wondering if-” he gulped a bit, “I, uh… I was wondering if you’d like me to be the one to accompany you to the dinner.” He looked up at my awestruck expression, and tried to double-back, “I-It’s not really a big deal! I-I mean you can choose whoever you want from me and my brothers, and you don’t have to worry about what you’ll wear, but-”

“Okay.” I said, smiling a bit.

He gawked at me, “Really? You’d let me take you?” He seemed excited.

I laughed, “Where exactly would you be taking me anyway?”

“It’s just our dining room,” he laughed a bit as well, “But we’re laying out all the courses, and some special human meals for you so… It’s really just to make you feel more at home.” He shrugged, “Lucifer just thought it would cheer you up.”

There was a moment of pondering before I smiled – _so he did notice._

With that, Mammon frowned, “What’s that stupid smile for?” he huffed, “Here I am being all nice to you, and one mention of my brother and you’re all over the place.”

“Mammon,” still with the glass in hand, I raised an eyebrow, “I’m just thinking. It’s nothing.” I began to drink again, but this time, he seemed more determined to get my attention back.

“I’m not settling for this,” he said, marching up to my closet and throwing them wide open, “I won’t let someone like him think he’s the only one helping you out.” My mouth was agape – five evening dresses were hanging inside, and he pulled one out, butterscotch in color. Yellow was never really my thing, sun-kissed skin and all, but Mammon seemed confident with the heart-shaped baby-doll and beaded torso, “This will look good.” He gave me a shifty grin, “It will even match what _I’m_ wearing.”

I set my glass down and went over, “Mammon!” I exclaimed, “It’s beautiful but… Am I really allowed to wear this?”

“But of course~!” A new, flamboyant voice wandered into my open door, and Mammon’s frown was back.

“Asmo.”

“I can say he _does_ have good taste every now and then,” Asmodeus glided towards me, “Maybe he isn’t so _worthless_ after all.” He turned to Mammon, “Lucifer sent me here to get her ready and dressed.”

“I was already on it-” Mammon tried to say but, Asmodeus shooed him away.

“Do you really think Lucifer would have trusted you to get her prepared and have her _naked_ in front of you?” Asmodeus’ words made a hot flush rise to my cheeks, and Mammon was by-passing pink and turning red.

“Better me than you!” the white-haired demon was still protesting, but Asmodeus was already pushing him out.

“Mira and I have much to prepare!” He said excitedly, “Hair, make-up, shoes, everything! Goodbye, Mammon!” And with that, Asmodeus shut the door and locked it firmly.

“Asmo!” Mammon banged at the door, “You better not do anything weird, Asmo, or Lucifer would have both our heads!”

“Go away, Mammon!” Asmodeus shouted firmly this time, “You’re _useless_ in this situation!”

And with a flip of his light-colored curls, his smile was back, and Asmodeus turned to me.

“Well, we don’t have all night to get you prepared, darling. Strip!”

**X.o.X**

_Asmodeus didn’t try anything funny, did he?_

I was chuckling as the Avatar of Lust fussed over my long, black hair. I had just finished telling him it was untame-able, and he called it challenging. Asmodeus must have seen a lot of naked people in his life, being non-plussed about seeing me with just underwear on. Even then, he didn’t bat an eye as he dressed me; but did compliment me every now and then – about how soft I kept my skin, about how full my hips were, and about how blessed my bosom was. He noticed everything a man would notice in a woman.

 ** _No_** , I replied to Mammon, _**but these heels are killing me. Once he leaves, I’m wearing sneakers.**_

Mammon didn’t say anything about his concern, but moved the conversation forward. _I’ll pick you up in about ten minutes. I’m just about ready too._

I smiled, **_Can’t wait._**

Asmodeus excused himself, wanting the time to prepare some last-minute additions to his own suit – he didn’t want me to get _all_ the beauty essentials. When I finally turned to the dresser mirror, I couldn’t believe what he had done to me – I couldn’t believe it _was_ me. Black hair was in guided curls, pinned on one side of my head, and the rest laid down over one shoulder; his make-up was light, in soft hues of gold and nudes, and a light pink shade for my lips. I wouldn’t have done a job as good as he did. _I should thank him._

There was a curt and polite knock at my door, followed by, “Hey, open up!”

Mammon.

I went for the door, opened it, and his eyes widened, “O-Oh.”

I smiled, “Yeah, Asmodeus did quite a good job.” I took one step forward and my heel bent, sending me face-forward into the demon’s arms, “Uwah-!”

“Easy!” He caught me immediately, and chuckled, “Such a klutz, honestly!”

“It’s these damn heels!” One foot rose to remove them, and then the other, and I was back into my normal height, just enough to face his chest. I could see that his tie was the same, butterscotch-shade of yellow, and he wore the same tint for his shades. His dress shirt was plain black, and he wore a white jacket instead of a black one, emphasizing his hair.

He chuckled, “So what do you plan to wear for dinner if not those heels?”

I grinned cheekily, went back inside, and pulled out a pair of high-cut sneakers from the closet, “Asmo will kill me but I can’t be bothered right now.”

Mammon watched as I got my shoes on, quiet. As I bent to put them on, I heard him gulp and a pink rose to his cheeks, “Y-Your… Your uh,” he began, “T-The zipper…”

“What?” I looked at him and he pointed back at me.

“The zipper of your dress. It isn’t up.”

I felt for my back and true enough, my whole back was exposed – though thankfully, not enough for the dress to slip off. “C-Can you zip me?” I asked him.

“Tch.” He frowned, but the color in his cheeks deepened, “You’re hopeless without me! Look at you, you’ll be eaten alive by my brothers.” And he held my waist as he zipped the dress up.

“We have to eat.” A deeper voice from the doorway said, and I just realized that Beelzebub towered there, “I’m hungry. Why are you holding Mira?”

“I-I’m not!” The flustered demon reclaimed, “I’m just… Ugh, nevermind, let’s go.” He didn’t wait for me to follow, but stepped out of the room.

Donning my new sneakers, I followed him. He was waiting down the hall right next to the dining area, and there he offered his arm, “This is just tonight.” He looked at me, “Lucifer wants you chaperoned, and I’m just doing as I’m told.” I held on to his arm but kept my distance. I felt mixed signals about his intentions, but ignored it to see the rest of the family again.

The dining room was fit for a king.

Courses of food were in large dishes both in the middle of the table, and trays set up at the side. The remaining five brothers were standing waiting, and Lucifer was the first to speak.

“Welcome, Mira,” he began, “I’m glad you weren’t too tired. I hope Asmodeus and Mammon treated you well. “

I smiled reluctantly, “Yes, they were. Mammon had been exceptionally kind.”

“Pft.” Satan looked at his older brother, “Mammon? Kind? You don’t need to lie to us, we know him and his greedy little ways. We all know he’s a _worthless scumbag._ ”

She could hear the hitches in Mammon’s breath, but he said nothing as he led me to the table.

“Awh, you didn’t wear the heels like I said,” there was pout from Asmodeus, who looked at Mammon in a particular way, but chose not to say anything about it.

“Let’s eat.” Beelzebub was almost pouting as well and once I got to my place between Mammon and the youngest there, Lucifer nodded.

“Well, this feast won’t eat itself.”

**X.o.X**

Asmodeus was laying down dessert on the table when Lucifer cleared his throat, “So… Mira,” he began, “How do you feel about all this? Anything you’re looking forward to?”

I paused from the tiramisu I was eating, and pondered a bit. Five pairs of eyes waited for me, and Beelzebub was already reaching for the cake I stopped eating, “Well,” I began, “to be honest I’m a little terrified. It was a big surprise coming here at all.” I managed a smile, “But I look forward to being and getting to know each and every one of you!”

There was a gleam in Asmodeus’ eyes, “On a… personal level?”

Before I could respond, Mammon had already growled, “Hands off, Asmo, okay?”

“Look at Mammon getting all riled up,” Satan teased from across the table, “Mira just got here, she isn’t of anyone’s ownership. Don’t be a _fool_.”

“He can’t help it,” Asmodeus chortled, “He’s always been that way.”

“Hey you don’t get to say that to me!” Mammon reclaimed, “Show me some respect!”

“Are you the type to deserve it, though?” Leviathan piped up, “As I recall it, you are in a relationship with your _credit card_ LMAO.”

“Oh come on,” I tried slicing another portion of cake while I spoke up, “Mammon can’t be _that_ bad.” I started, making all eyes stare at me in disbelief, “Just today, he had been so welcoming and even offered to chaperone me to dinner.”

All eyes stared at me in disbelief momentarily before they burst into fits of giggles and laughter, “Mammon? Not that bad?” The demon of greed was sinking in his chair next to me when Leviathan spoke, “Do we know the same person?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Mira,” Asmodeus said with the slyest of smiles, “But Mammon is the scummiest of all kinds of scum. He doesn’t need you to stand up for him.”

“Did he tell you t’say that?” Beelzebub asked while he picked food off of my plate, “He doesn’t ask for things without demanding anything in return, you know.”

“N-No, but I-”

“Mira, there’s no use for this discussion.” Lucifer began to say, making me turn to the demon next to me, “Mammon doesn’t need you to defend him-”

“Damn right!” Mammon finally spoke up, and his eyes had a renewed blaze to it, “I don’t need anybody’s help, and I most certainly don’t need a _human_ defending me!”

I was taken aback by his statement, “I… I was just trying to-”

“Yea, well shut up, you aren’t helping!” The table had gone quiet by now.

“M-Mammon,” I whispered, trying to explain, “I’m just trying to be a good friend and-”

“Tch,” the demon rolled his eyes, “You and me? Friends? I’m your babysitter, not anything else!” I winced at his statements, “-And I am in charge of you, you hear me? When would I _ever_ need you? I’m not going to need the help of some lowly, pathetic, little-”

“Enough!”

It was Lucifer’s voice that rang in my ears as I blinked away a few tears. He had begun to glow a dark shade of violet, and everyone in the table had begun to take a defensive stance. I glanced at Mammon, and even _he_ looked shocked at the words that had come out of his own mouth.

Slamming the fork into the table, I stood, turned Lucifer, who gave a firm nod, and ran straight back into my room.

“Mira!”

**X.o.X**

The D.D.D. was on the bed right next to me, flashing messages from the boys. I had stopped crying about half an hour ago, but I couldn’t bear to move, or sleep, or face anybody.

_You didn’t do anything wrong, Mira. – Asmo_

_Don’t worry, I will make sure that Mammon apologizes for his behavior. – Lucifer_

_I told you – he couldn’t be trusted. – Levi_

_Do you want to eat? I’m still in the kitchen. – Beel_

_Mira? Come on. Say something. – Mammon_

_Can I come see you? – Mammon_

_Mira… I don’t know what to say… Please? – Mammon_

I pulled my legs closer up to my knees, sniffling a bit. I felt like crying again, because I didn’t know whether I could face Mammon. His words were completely different from the gentle, protective creature that wanted Asmodeus to keep his hands off me. _Is it because of his true nature as a demon?_ The mere thought of it brought tears back to my eyes to the point that my face had felt numb.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Mira?”

His voice was soft, and I almost didn’t hear him, until he said my name again.

“Mira? It’s… It’s me. It’s Mammon. I… I want to talk.”

_Well, I don’t._

“Go away.” I said, my best attempt at showing anger, “You’ve said enough.”

“Please?” I could hear the sincerity in his voice, “I… I brought something for you. “

I counted from one to ten. I hoped he wasn’t there, but I heard him sigh and I couldn’t help myself. _Maybe **I’m** the idiot._ And I stood up to open the door, and he fell with a loud thud on the floor – apparently, leaning on the door. He was in dark-green pajamas, with the most unkempt hair, but his expression seemed as earnest as he possibly could muster. He had objects in both hands – on his left, it looked almost like glowing flowers, and on his right, it was a candy bar.

“… Is that chocolate?” I asked cautiously.

He gave me a small grin, “Does it mean I can come in?”

I offered him a hand, and he handed me three flowers, “We call ‘em Queen of the Night,” he said, “For you.” I took them reluctantly, and set them on my desk, before I began to walk back to my bed.

“What did Lucifer say to get you to apologize?” I asked, turning to him, blank-faced.

“H-He didn’t.” Mammon said, even more earnestly. His eyes, showing fervor, made me believe him, “I… As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I’m sorry, Mira.” He offered the chocolate this time, “I know Beel ate most of your dessert, so I took this from my stash for you. Satan said chocolate helps humans feel better.”

I looked at what he was offering, and it was a familiarly-colored bar. I sighed, and patted the space next to me on the bed. His grin widened and he sat next to me, “I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” I began to say softly, “I just-”

“I was being a dick, hey.” He placed the chocolate bar on my lap, “ ** _I_** came here of my own to apologize, so… **_I’m_** sorry.”

I smiled a bit, “I forgive you already, so thanks for this,” I placed the chocolate aside, “I can have that later. If you want, I can promise never to try defending you again?”

He scratched the back of his neck, “I… I actually appreciate it, but I can handle their insults.” He looked at her, “I’m the Great Mammon, after all!” I chuckled here, and he laughed a bit, before noticing my eyes. He reached out a hand to wipe a stray tear, and I felt my cheeks flush just a little, “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

I drew a deep breath, “I… I didn’t cry just because of you.” I said, “Sure you were the icing on top, but…” I could hear myself, and I sounded exasperated, “It’s been a long day, honestly.”

“O-Oh.” Mammon made a gesture to stand, “Maybe I should let you rest-”

“No!” I pulled him by the arm, and he turned to me, a pink rising in his cheeks, “C-Can you, maybe… Stay?” I couldn’t believe what I was saying, but there was no other person I could ask, “I’m having trouble sleeping.”

And that was how I ended up in bed with the Great Mammon on my first night – our faces in front of each other, curled up under the same blanket. I could swear I could feel someone’s heart thumping loudly, but I couldn’t tell if it was mine or his. The very fact that there was a warm body in the bed next to me got me to remember that I wasn’t alone. He was real, all of it was real. It was just for a year, and a year with someone like him was something I could handle. And so, as my eyes began to close, I watched Mammon’s sapphire ones lull me into sleep. _Blue was a very warm color._

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He whispered one more time, edging closer to me, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

_“Good night.”_

...

...

...

...

...

“ ** _Good night.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I hope you enjoyed this continuation, and a new blossoming friendship :D


	3. Damned if I do 'Ya, Damned if I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira gets a taste of Devildom, and, in a bittersweet way, Lucifer. "I hope you know that if you don't do something about it... Someone else will." 
> 
> Main Character/Mammon and Main Character/Lucifer
> 
> Some family bonding time with the boys included. Best read while listening to "Damned if I do 'ya, Damned if I don't" by All Time Low.

I couldn't determine night from day in the skies of Devildom, but I was sure that it was time to get up because my body no longer felt tired. When I awoke, I found the strong arms of the Avatar of Greed wrapped around my torso, and his leg enveloping mine, rendering me unable to move. I flushed, but tried to pry myself from his grasp, _Damn, these demons are strong._

When I realized I wouldn't be able to overpower him, I tried to shake him, my hands gently pushing his chest, "Mammon," I whispered, my palms vibrating and tapping his chest, "Mammon? It's time to wake up. "

I tried shaking him harder, when he suddenly he grabbed my hand.

"Stop. " He opened one bleary eye, "That tickles."

I rolled my eyes, "Well good morning to you too, beautiful. "

"Finally!" He yawned and stretched, releasing me from his death-grip, "You recognize my physical superiority!"

"I was talking to my reflection in your eyes." I teased, smirking.

Mammon scoffed, "Hey, you clingy little thing," he started, giving my nose a little boop, "That isn't something you should say after I lent you my arm all night for you to grab. You're like a crab holding on to its food."

"You're one to talk! " I pointed out, laughing, "I didn't ask for your bear-hugs!" And I brought one of my throw-pillows into his face.

Removing it from his face, he grabbed one more, a playful grin playing upon his lips, "Oh, it's on, _human_! " I squealed as two pillows collided into me, and I shared a laugh with him until there was a curt knock on my door.

We both stopped abruptly, looking at each other, before looking back at the door. There was another knock, before-

"Mira?" 

"Shit. " Mammon looked at me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Sounds like Lucifer. "

The eldest spoke again, "I brought you something. "

I stood. Mammon froze, attempting to stop me, "He'll find out anyway! " I hissed at the white-haired demon, "I'm coming!"

When I opened the door, Lucifer looked relieved, "Mira," He began, "Good morning. I was worried that last night's events upset you, so I brought you a pot of warm chocolate and-"

He paused as he was setting down the hot chocolate by my desk, eyeing the demon sitting at my bedside. Then, he cleared his throat, set down the tray, and looked at me curtly, "I suppose I no longer need to have a conversation with Mammon, then?"

"Y-Yeah, " I said softly, "He came of his own will to apologize last night. We resolved the situation together."

Lucifer paused again, looking now at his brother, expression unreadable, "Was it _good_?"

I flushed, "W-What?"

"His apology," Lucifer emphasized, possibly raising an eyebrow at the pink in my cheeks, "He brought you Queen of the Night," he gestured at the flowers still glowing at my table, "A flower that blooms only at night, a symbol of hope in the darkness and he offered it to you." There was a mixture of disappointment and concern that flashed in his eyes, gone as quickly as it came, "So was his _apology_ good?"

I looked at Mammon, whose sapphire eyes were now fixed on me, awaiting my answer, "Yes," I watched relief flood his face before turning back to Lucifer, "He is forgiven."

Lucifer remained quiet, but poured some hot chocolate into a red mug, donning a black diamond - _was this his?_

Handing it to me, he said, "Then I suppose he isn't as _useless_ of a brother as I thought," He ignored Mammon and turned to me, "A piece of advice about /all/ demons, Mira: although we high-ranking ones can be amicable and pleasurable to spend time with, exercise caution. We are all still demons, and you, in many ways, may stand as temptation." He placed his hands over mine as I held the mug, "And we can _never_ resist temptation."

And his words were enough to render Mammon to glow a dark, violet aura, before Lucifer left a red envelope on my table and smirked as he excused himself from my room.

**X.o.X**

It was crazy trying to wrangle four brothers in downtown Devildom. Being joined by Mammon, Asmodeus, Satan and Beelzebub, my hands were full with attempting to just keep them on the same track – finding belongings for me. Mammon kept trying to get me to buy more things I want than I would need; Asmodeus kept trying to get me to buy lingerie, or lipstick and eye-shadow; Satan kept wandering around bookstores, crafts and supplies shops, telling me what is “the best” for whatever we were studying (it was _his_ advice that I took the most); and, well… Beelzebub just always wanted to eat. We tried to tell him that we would be getting a pretty big dinner all together, but almost every moment, he had a new snack in hand. I couldn’t believe his appetite… It really was _demonic_.

The D.D.D. in my pocket vibrated, and amidst the banter of the four, Lucifer sent me messages:

_How is the town? I hope my brothers haven’t wreaked havoc yet._

_Are you quite enjoying yourself? How I wish I would be able to join you but Lord Diavolo takes up most of my time._

_We can enjoy coffee and pastries when you get back. They are not poisonous, I assure you._

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the effort he was trying to put into making me feel at home.

 ** _Coffee and dessert after dinner tonight sounds good._** I sent a reply, and a sticker to match.

Mammon was scowling already when I looked up from my phone, "And who was that? " He demanded.

"Your big brother, making sure you lot aren't driving me crazy, " I teased, but he wasn't convinced.

"Look, Mira, " He said, pushing Asmodeus from my side and placing his arm non-chalantly over my shoulders, "The Great Mammon is here in your presence and you grovel over my brother?"

"He just wants to have time with me too, Mammon~" I chuckled, noticing a pattern in his fits of jealousy, "It isn't like he is asking for me in solitary."

"Indeed!" chirped Asmodeus, hooking his arm into my left elbow after Mammon had pushed him off, "Maybe we can all come have coffee with you then?" Mammon didn't look like he wanted to share me _(or was I reading into this too much?)_ , but he agreed nonetheless.

Our group passed by another bookshop, and this one showed more human books than the rest. I caught Satan’s eye, and he rounded up his brothers, “I think Mira would like this as our last stop,” he looked at me and halted me before going inside, “Keep close, Mira. This one may seem like your ordinary bookstore, but it’s like a labyrinth in there. Stay on the main aisles and don’t stray.”

I nodded nervously – _this was one time that I did not want books to be the end of me._

Upon entering, I immediately went for their stationery items, Beelzebub and Mammon closely behind me, “I can’t believe how smooth your pens, inks and papers are here,” I moaned, Satan chuckling when he saw me, “Can you suggest sheets for my notes? And for my journal?”

Satan raised an eyebrow, “How much Grimm do you still have?”

I pulled from my small backpack the red envelope that Lucifer had given. Scribbled at the top were the following words:

_To get you started on your new adventure._

_-Diavolo_

I handed it to Satan, who took a peek, and chuckled, “Well, you have enough.”

“So does that mean you can spare some for me?” Mammon tried to peek, but Satan swatted him away.

“This is for _Mira_.” He glared at his older brother, “If you don’t want me on your plate, you better step back.” He was already glowing that devilish shade of violet. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to me with his usual smile, “… I’m all right, Mira.” He handed me a black, hard-bound notebook with an elastic binder, “This will make a good journal. You should get it.”

“Thanks.” I looked around, “I should probably have a good pen to write in it with.”

“Hm,” Satan looked over, “Should be on the other side of this shelf. Hey, Beel-”

I shrugged, “Okay,” I didn’t wait to hear what he was saying and waltzed over to cross the other side, and check the next shelf. Surely, there were an array of pens, and after picking up about five, I managed to choose three that I liked, _black, blue and red – pretty standard_. But when I turned around, the four brothers were nowhere to be seen.

“U-Uh, boys?” I turned again and then collided with a taller form, “Ah, Beelzebub, I thought-”

But looking up, it wasn’t the towering demon I had known. In fact, this one was dark, glowing a different, murkier-colored aura, smirking at me, golden eyes glowing, “Lost, are we?” he asked slowly, making me take a few steps back, “I don’t think _humans_ are supposed to be in this side of town.”

 _Run!_ The voice in my head was strong, but my feet were rooted to the floor.

It was the first time I had seen a demon that actually was threatening – and I could feel it in my body. Somehow, I could tell that his intentions were _inhumane_ , and that there was a strong malice that was about to occur. I took more steps back, gulping and worrying that I -- _really should have listened to Satan_ – when:

“Back off, this one’s taken~”

And the slippery hands of Asmodeus were tied around my waist, pulling me close. My heart was beating against my chest, and I prayed that it wouldn’t burst.

The demon before us wasn’t convinced, “Says who, pretty boy?”

“Says me.” And Satan appeared before us, donning his devilish grin, violet glow rising and enlarging, encompassing us. His strength was suffocating, and I felt weak against Asmodeus. Luckily, the demon realized that the Avatar of Wrath was a handful, and scurried off and away. The blonde turned to me, “Like I said… Keep close.”

“I-I’m sorry.” I panted, and Asmodeus patted my head.

“You’re safe! That’s what’s important.” And when I turned to bury my fear-engulfed face into his shoulder – he was taken aback for a moment, but then indulged me, and gently rubbed my back, “There, there. We won’t let other demons get you. You’re our guest, after all!”

“I’m hungry.”

I laughed and pulled away, knowing that it was Beelzebub’s stomach that was the boss, “Okay, okay. Let me pay for this and… Let’s just all head back home.”

**X.o.X**

“Mira."

Lucifer's voice was soft and inquiring, "I understand that perhaps it was my fault if I was unable to specify, but..."

"I'm hungry. "

"LOL he did what?"

"Of course, he's **absolutely useless** after all! "

I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry," I started, pouring myself coffee while the eldest demon chuckled in front of me. The common room was in complete chaos, and we were the only ones properly seated, enjoying coffee and pastries. "I really thought it wouldn't be a problem. I didn't know they get this rowdy."

"It's usually nice." He smiled a bit, shaking his head, "But there are times when I want my personal peace away from them."

I looked at the pandemonium of his five younger brothers, and I felt a little sorry- "Is there anywhere else for us?" His eyes lit up, "A more private place?"

He nodded, "I think I know just the place."

Filling up his mug (which I had returned!), we quickly and quietly stood, quickly leaving the situation before we could get caught. He introduced some of the other rooms to me - the library, the music room (which he allowed me to use at my leisure) and –

"This is the planetarium." He opened a door that led to a dome-shaped gazebo that looked out into the garden. When I looked up, there was a mural of the stars, the planets and galaxies.

"Impressive." I said, "And in the eternal night of Devildom, it's beautiful."

He realized I was staring at the ceiling. "Thank you. I painted it myself. " There was a moment where I registered this, then slowly looked at the eldest demon, whose eyes were closed as he savored his drink. Upon opening them and realizing I was staring, a soft pink rose in his cheeks, "... Is something the matter? "

"Nothing, " I chuckled, sipping some warm coffee, "I just realized that you really are pretty amazing."

"No need to flatter me." Lucifer smirked, "It will get us nowhere."

"Flattery is different from truth." Lucifer stared at me now. It was like he was trying to consider my statement, making me flush a little. It was almost as if he was trying to find my soul and ask it to bare itself to him. I coughed uncertainly, then moved to the sides, setting my mug down on the ledge of the gazebo, “Are my tasks difficult?” I asked, wanting to change the topic.

He shrugged a bit and followed my footsteps, standing by my side, “The answer depends on what you shall deem difficult.” He started, now looking up at the stars, “Your D.D.D. shall automatically register tasks that you need to accomplish. You can include your homework in it, if you’d like. In any situation in which you’ll require assistance, you can use the app called “Nightmare”. It allows you to… “borrow”, for a lack of a better term, some powers of my brothers and I.”

I raised an eyebrow, “I can borrow your powers?”

“In some sense, yes.” He looked at me, “You’ll understand better when you begin your morning classes tomorrow. If it would be for lessons, I would suggest borrowing Satan’s powers, or mine.” This statement made me grin.

“Why can’t I come see you myself if I need help?” I asked. This time, Lucifer gave me what I would consider his warmest smile.

“You always can, Mira.” He said quite seriously, “For you, my doors are always open.” He must have realized at this point that he had said something personal, so he began to recollect himself, “T-That is to say that, because of Lord Diavolo’s orders to make sure you have the most meaningful experience, I’d like you to know you can always come to me, or contact me by sending me a message.”

“Thank you.”

I felt warm inside, meeting his crimson gaze. I knew from literature that Lucifer was an angel – and _my word_ , the way he looked at me, he might as well still be one. His hair curled slightly and was more unkempt because it was almost time to rest, and his eyes, though a piercing red showed flecks of onyx shades. He was tall, lithe, with skin like porcelain. In that moment, I could honestly say that I could not keep my eyes off of him. Something about him was pulling me in, and something in that moment just _felt right_.

My body, however, decided that Devildom’s outdoor temperature was too much for what it could take, and frankly ruining the moment, I let out a sneeze.

Lucifer, who had been watching me all this time, attempted to restrict (and failed) a small laugh, “Are you all right?” He asked, “I hope you aren’t sick already – you just got here.”

I shivered a bit, “I-I’m just a little cold, I guess.”

“Hm.” And much to my surprise, he took off his outer coat, shook it gently, then placed it carefully over my shoulders. The act rendered me speechless, and I bypassed pink – I’m pretty sure my face was more on maroon now, “This should help,” he said slowly, “I hope you bought coats, sweaters and jackets with your Grimm. Although the weather will be better in a few months, Devildom is naturally chillier than the human realm. And though I suppose I can always lend you a coat or two, I wouldn’t want you to develop the habit.” He smirked, noticing that I looked appalled, and flushing crimson to boot, “Why so quiet? Have I taken your breath away?”

 _Well, you **are** breath-taking_.

“I-I mean, no but…” I wriggled into the warmth of his coat, making him chuckle, “I just… Thank you.” I suddenly said, before I could forget, “I just didn’t expect it… I mean, I’m pretty sure you don’t typically do this, and you would like to make sure I don’t die here, but I feel honored to even be given this.” He looked at me curiously. But I tried to avoid his eyes by looking down at my cup, swirling my drink around, “Humans have written a lot about what they have believed happened to you, Lucifer. But none of that literature have ever prepared me for…” I looked into his crimson eyes, now finding them gentler, and poring into mine, “… Well… You.”

“I…” Lucifer seemed to be at a loss for words, “I have no words to say. I do hope that is a compliment.” He chuckled.

His statement made me laugh a bit, “It is.” I said softly, I took another sip from my coffee, then looked up to Lucifer nearing me.

Piercing red eyes locked with my gaze, and I was hooked. I wasn’t sure if it was any of his powers – _I’m sure they had some as demons_ – but whatever it was, it was pulling me in. Lucifer was getting closer, and I could already see the curls in his lashes, when-

“OH NOOOO! LAY OFF!”

And I felt myself yanked away, Mammon’s grip right on my forearm, “Ow! Mammon!”

But the younger demon’s eyes were tantalizing, and the dark shades of blue turned to me, “I thought ‘ya were in the bathroom or somethin’, or even asleep,” he explained, “But I never thought you’d leave all of us to be alone with **_him_**.” There was such derision with his statement, and if Lucifer was hurt about it, his eyes and demeanor never changed to show it.

“Why would you need to worry about Mira’s safety?” The eldest brother asked, “She is with me.”

“That’s exactly my point!” Mammon scowled, looking at his brother, “She is with nobody else but you! Who knows what you could put her through.”

I met with Lucifer’s gaze, and was about to open my mouth, when the eldest shook his head, “It’s quite all right, Mira.” He straightened his tie, “I suppose it is about time you return to your room. You have a big day tomorrow.”

 _I’m sorry._ I mouthed, and it was enough to make Lucifer’s lips tuck into a small smile. I reached for my nearly-empty mug, and he assisted by picking it up from the ledge. As I was dragged away, his coat fell upon the floor, and I made motions of wanting to pick it up. But since Mammon was much stronger than I had expected him to be, I was taken back into the dormitory.

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST **

"They're gone, you can come out now... Asmodeus."

Almost like magic, Asmodeus appeared from one of the pillars of the planetarium, "You were so close too." He smirked, "I could **smell** it off you."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he picked up his fallen coat. Then, he froze: _it smells like her._

"You reek of it," Asmodeus' eyes flickered, "This is the first time I have ever seen you with this much of that... " Lucifer avoided his gaze as he said it.

**_"Desire."_ **

Lucifer turned, "You aren't the only one who understands that."

Asmodeus waved his hand dismissively, "Of course, we all do," The light-haired demon's smirk widened, "But nobody knows it better than me? If our idiot of a brother hadn't stepped in... Dare I say it that you might as well have **_devoured_** Mira?"

Lucifer gulped, turned a shade of pink, but shook his head, "It isn't like that."

But Asmodeus sighed, "I hope you know that if you don't do something about it...

Someone else will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! And for that, here's the highly encouraged Chapter Two! 
> 
> If you'd like to listen to the music that the titles are named after, do so! They're helpful! I'll put a note in the next chapter so that you can all try to follow through.


	4. It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the only "normal" human has its disadvantages, and Mira feels lonely.
> 
> Main character/ Mammon. Best read while listening to "It's nice to have a Friend" by Taylor Swift.

I awoke to much ruckus the next morning and Mammon absolutely nowhere to be found. I sighed – I’m not sure if it was because he was upset about what had transpired the night before, but it certainly did feel somewhat lonely being alone on my first day at a new school. And here I was thinking that he would be at _least_ a bit supportive. I thought that the words he had said on my first night had some semblance of meaning – _well, he **is** a demon._ I mentally kicked myself – what did I expect?

“Aw, Mira! You’re prettier if you could muster a smile!” Asmodeus chimed in from across me on the table.

“I’m just nervous.” I said, and beside me, Beelzebub started to pick at my eggs. I reached out for what I had assumed was prune juice drink near me, and he suddenly held my wrist tightly.

“Poison.”

I gulped, “I don’t know if you guys are actively trying to kill me, or it just so happens that even the food here is extremely dangerous.”

Satan laughed, coming in from the kitchen, and placed down more eggs, ham, bacon and what looked like croissants, “I’m probably the only one capable of cooking for you. So this breakfast is on me.” He chuckled, “We’ll add you to the chores’ list, and if you can cook, you can have a turn for breakfast and dinner.”

I smiled, “Well… Yeah!” Something as normal and ordinary as chores brought a smile to my face. _Like any household, I suppose_ , “I’ll cook – but I can’t promise it will be fancy. I’m more of a home-cook.”

“Mmm~” Beside me, Beelzebub was already drooling, “Home cooking is always the best.”

After munching on eggs and bacon, I checked my D.D.D and saw that I probably should be coming in for my first homeroom soon, “Looks like I need to run!” I put the phone down, “But damn… I don’t know how to get to school.”

Probably feeling sorry for me, Satan went over my shoulder, and pressed a few buttons on my D.D.D., “Here you go!” he said, a bright smile making his ocean-blues disappear, “I installed the Point!Me app on your phone, and set your destination to RAD. Hope it helps.”

I think the only smile brighter than Satan’s that morning was my own, “Thanks, Satan~!” I exclaimed, quickly standing and giving him what was possibly the tightest hug I was capable of. Then, I realized that it was likely one of our first interactions and flushed, letting go hesitantly, “S-Sorry.” But he didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t worry about it!” He gave my head a pat, “If there’s anything else you need, homework, other destinations… My door is always open. Go! We don’t want you late.”

**X.o.X**

I realized that I probably shouldn’t have worried so much because RAD was very much seen from the House of Lamentation. Upon coming up the front steps, and following instructions from the messages of the student council with regards of which class I should report to, I wandered around the dark hallways and baroque-themed stairwells. It was then that I began to over-hear conversations – _they weren’t exactly quiet._

_“That’s her.”_

I tried to keep myself busy with my D.D.D.

“Did you hear? That Mammon is a _babysitter_ for that human?”

Okay, so I am _pretty_ sure it’s me. I don’t think there’s any other human around.

“Let’s get ‘em. If we _eat her now,_ Mammon would never figure out it was us. Let’s get the human before Beel does.”

I recalled Mammon’s words before he left me in my room just the night before:

 _“If you encounter any lesser demons, don’t even try anything. Run. The demons here aren’t kidding._ ”

Making a dash for the stairs, I didn’t realize that I had dropped some of my belongings.

“Hey, you there.”

I stopped in my tracks.

“That’s right, I’m talking to you, the human with that frightened, tormented look that demons love too much.” My eyes widened, and I spun to find a tall, slender figure – white hair, bright grey eyes, and donning the RAD uniform, “You’re practically screaming ‘ _come eat me, I’m scrumptious’,_ ” he chuckled, “You’re Mira, aren’t you?” He held out my phone, “This D.D.D. belongs to you, doesn’t it? I saw you drop it just now.”

I nodded, and cautiously took the phone. I didn’t feel comfortable talking to any demon away from the boys I just spent my weekend with.

But he laughed, “What’s with that look? No need to be so suspicious.” He held out a hand, “My name’s Solomon. I’m an exchange student from the human world, like you.”

My eyes widened, “You’re the one Lucifer talked about!” I shook his hand, and his grip was firm. I felt something was behind his grey eyes but didn’t bring up the feeling to him – _it may make him uncomfortable._

“Nice to meet you, Mira.”

“Wait… How did you know my name?” I asked, pulling my hand away and holding my binder and phone close.

  
“You probably don’t know, but you’re kind-of like a celebrity,” he laughed again, “Just being an exchange student from the human world makes you special enough. But, you’ve also got an infamous demon like Mammon looking after you as well.”

His phone must have vibrated, because he pulled it out from his pocket, then raised an eyebrow. He looked at me again, smiled then shrugged, “Uh-oh. I better get going.” I smiled a bit and waved, “See you around, Mira. Take care of yourself.”

I was about to head up the stairs for my class when I nearly collided with another student’s uniform, and just about catching myself, I found myself face-to-face with Lucifer.

“Good morning, Mira.” He was back to his collected demeanor, and I noticed he was also in uniform, but donning a black undershirt, unlike the rest of us.

“Good morning.” I smiled a bit, knowing a pink was rising in my cheeks. I hadn’t forgotten what had happened just the night before.

“You’ve been quite the celebrity here, haven’t you?” I shook my head, and he could tell I wasn’t enjoying it, “Were you able to get a good night’s sleep? You seem more relaxed.”

I nodded a bit, “I had a good weekend. Thank you.”

He only nodded in response, “Well, that is good to hear. But please don’t keep your guard down. I wouldn’t want you eaten on your first day.” He looked around, “Was that Solomon I saw you talking with?”

I nodded again, “Yes, we just met.”

“You and he are the only human students,” Lucifer began, “It’s fine if you associate with him, seeing as you are both human, but know he **_can’t_** be trusted.” I raised an eyebrow here, but he continued, “He may be a human, but he has a ring imbued with wisdom, and he wields powerful magic. He is the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon if he gets the chance.”

 _So **that’s** where the feeling came from_.

The eldest demon in front of me watch me collect my thoughts curiously, “Is there something you’d like to ask me?”

I thought about my promise to Levi. So instead of mentioning what I had noticed about Solomon, I decided to go with that: “What’s Mammon like?” I asked with a small frown. I suppose he had noticed, too, that the second-born wasn’t near me (which was not supposed to happen), “I mean – his strengths? Weaknesses? Temptations?”

This time, he looked a bit hurt – _oops?_ But he recovered quickly and his wonderfully curated eyebrows furrowed, “Well, I suppose it’s only natural that you are curious since he is assigned to look after you,” he sighed, “Mammon is my brother. I don’t want to say anything unkind, so I’ll try to be sparing in my criticism.” He coughed uncertainly, “He is _pure scum_. The scummiest sort of scum. Pure, unfiltered, disgusting scum to the point that I’m even embarrassed to call him a fellow demon, much less my brother. And while we’re on the subject, I suppose it just so happens that I’ve taken one _particular weakness_ and frozen it.”

We hear a ringing, and he nodded.

“That’s the first bell. Class is about to start.” He placed a hand at the small of my back as I stepped ahead, “Time to get going.”

**X.o.X**

Lunch time at the RAD cafeteria wasn’t really… a _thing_. I expected that the cafeteria would be filled with savage, hungry demons-for-students but in reality, it was mostly empty. I approached the food station, looking through the menu: _poisoned candy apples_ (uh, no?), _bat-wing stew_ (ew?), _scorpion-tale tempura_ (okay, I’m going to have to stop here)… It almost seems like there was nothing there for me. I was about to go down the other end of the station when I hit the chest of another student – and when I looked up, I sighed in relief.

“Beel!”

“Mira?” he looked down at me in wonder, “What are you doing here? You can’t eat this food.”

I nodded and sighed, “I know. But I was hungry and I didn’t know where to get food.”

He handed money over to the lunch-demon, and picked up his meal… well, **_meals_**. Then, he jerked his head the other direction, “Let me show you the human-food vending machine,” he said, “Levi requested it a few years back and they began to restock it religiously when they prepared for the exchange program.”

“Oh really?” I smiled in relief, “That sounds amazing!”

His brows furrowed, “Surely, Mammon had told you about it?”

My heart skipped a beat, “I… I haven’t even seen him all day.”

The tall, towering glutton just looked at me but decided to say nothing. He led me to the said vending machine, then gave me a pat on the head, “Have a good lunch, okay? I’m going back to Student Council.”

And with a wave, I bade him good-bye.

Looking up at the vending machine, all the food were stored in what seemed like bubbles of spells. As explained by the machine, it was to ensure freshness or quality. _Man, I wish human vending machines were like this_ , I said to myself. I looked through what was available and felt a bit excited at how absolutely normal some of the food were: cup noodles, onigiri, rice-toppings, chicken wings, hamburgers – they were all pretty common human food, and some really easy to buy too. I placed in some money, hearing the machine whirr, and pressed buttons for two kinds of onigiri, some chocolate and an iced-coffee.

When I bent down to pick up and gather my food, that was when I heard it.

_“She’s finally alone. Let’s go!”_

_“They said this one is **pretty normal** , we can take it!”_

My heart began thumping, and I could feel it again – the air carried threat, and the hallway smelled like malice. There was something sinister being plotted, and I could tell I would be on the receiving end. I was almost scared to turn.

_“Looks like she heard us.”_

_“Who cares?”_

Slowly, I stood up, food in my arms, and I turned to find two demons from the east hallway and two more from the south slowly walking up to me. I wanted to run, but instead, I froze – _come on feet, move!_

All of a sudden, there he was – chocolate-skinned, white-haired, with a lazy expression on his face. I didn’t even see, or hear him approach: Mammon was just suddenly in front of me, close enough to touch.

“What the hell do you all think you’re doing here?” He asked the four demons, shuffling inside his satchel, “Look, I’m not asking for trouble, but if you’re going to take another step forward, there’s gonna be.”

There was a sneer from one of the demons, “ _Yeah? How’s that? Everyone knows Lucifer’s got you on a tight leash.”_

“ _Let us take the human~”_ another one sneered, “ _We can have a bargain.”_

“A bargain, you say?” This time, I saw him smirk, and I felt something fall into the pit of my stomach – these demons play dirty, and play along the lines of Mammon’s weaknesses. I knew I should run, because anything that involved Mammon and money couldn’t possibly be good, when-

“Bargain this!”

And I watched him glow this dark violet shade – the one he and his brothers wear on occasion, and in a flash, all four demons were clutching their stomach, rolling on the floor. I didn’t see what he had done, but I was sure it was him.

“Try to touch **_my_** human again, and you die.”

I flushed – _did he just call me **his** human?_

Before I could do or say anything, he turned to me, brows furrowed, “Where were you, huh?! Been lookin’ all over ya!”

“Well excuse me if I had to go to class today and you weren’t anywhere!” I retorted; I must admit, I was relieved to see him, but well, _it had been a rough morning._

“Tch.” He scoffed, “What a thanks for saving your life.” He turned and was about to walk away when I grabbed him by his sleeve.

“What the-”

“Wait!” I nearly screamed. It stopped him in his tracks, sapphire eyes poring into my amber ones. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, “T-Thank you for saving me… A-And I’m sorry for last night.” I gulped, “I guess I wasn’t being such a good friend when I left the room without telling you. I just…” I could feel my tears streaming down my cheeks as I clutched my un-eaten lunch closer. _I feel like an idiot now._

But then, I heard Mammon exhale, and to my surprise, he enveloped me in an embrace, my face buried in his shoulders, hiding my tear-stained face from view, “What would you do without me?” he said with a soft chuckle, “Don’t even think about that anymore.” He pulled away and looked at me, wiping my tears with his thumb, “Last night was nothing, I was just-” he stopped himself, not willing to admit, “… It doesn’t matter anymore, okay? I don’t want you dying on my watch, okay? How come you’re alone, anyway?”

I sniffled, then wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I was afraid to admit it, but this was Mammon. If I didn’t trust him, who else could I have trusted?

“I don’t have any friends.”

He smiled wryly at me, “That’s not true,” he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine, making me flush, “You’ve got me.”

His statement made me laugh, and he looked relieved, “T-Thanks, Mammon.” I offered him an onigiri, “Lunch?”

“Aw man, that’s amazing!” He grabbed the snack from my hand, “I ran over here from Lucifer’s errand and you feed me? Man, you’re perfect!” He wrapped one lazy arm around me, “We can make this work after all!”

**X.o.X**

I wasn’t sure Mammon felt the same after Leviathan and I had forced and coerced him into making a pact with me that night. Sure, it felt a little forced, especially since I was trying to get on Levi’s good side, but after insisting to me that having a pact with a demon of Mammon’s tier (not to mention getting him to do certain commands), if I had the opportunity, could I really miss it? I already had nothing to go on as a human in hell. I needed at least a hook into it.

Not to mention the fact that _it’s Mammon._

Who else could I better choose for my first pact?

There was an incessant knock on my door, and for a moment, I was hoping it was Mammon, but it was Leviathan’s voice that resonated through my ears.

“Mira! Open up! I have something for you!”

Setting my textbook down ( _how many times have I read that one sentence, anyway?_ ), I opened my door to stacks of DVDs, a console and several comic books, “Here! This is like your starter pack!”

I accepted them awkwardly and chuckled, setting them on my desk nearby, “Levi, what’s all this?”

“The useless idiot paid me back!” He said happily, “A-And the least I could do is share something fun with you, right?” He said, gesturing to his belongings, “Those are some of the ones that _I_ personally started with. Don’t think I’m giving them to you! They’re precious!” He reclaimed, “But I am lending them to you so that you have some start of pop-culture here in the Devildom. If you want more, or have questions, let me know, or knock on my door!”

I picked up a comic and gave him a grin, “Thanks, Levi.”

I saw him flush, but decided not to speak of it for fear of embarrassing him, “I-It’s nothing!” He said, “I’ll leave you to your studying.”

“Good night, Levi.” And with my nod, he walked back to his room, and I made my way back to my desk when there was another knock on the door, “Hm?” I looked at the stack of objects – maybe he wanted them back? “Did you leave something, Le-“

But when I opened the door, it was the Avatar of Greed that met my face, cheeks flushed, pillow in his arm, along with a toothbrush and a D.D.D charger.

“… Mammon?”

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” He asked softly.

I was so shocked, I wasn’t able to respond as quickly as I hoped, and he buried his head in his pillow, thinking I had rejected him when I suddenly recovered, and yelled, “Stop!”

Then, I saw him jerk, and then turn to me in shock, “H-Hey! D-Don’t just say shit like that.’

At first, I didn’t understand, but then I grinned, “Is that… I mean… That’s because of the pact?”

Mammon rolled his eyes, “Seriously? You really don’t know what you’re doing, do you?”

I chuckled, stretched out my hand, “It’ll be nice to have you again.”

He didn’t hide his joy this time, and he dropped everything in his arms to pull me into an embrace, “Don’t do what you did earlier. I told you to run.” His voice was low, stern, and almost breaking. _Was I his first friend too?_

“I’m sorry I worried you.” I smiled a bit and rubbed his back, “But I’m okay now… Thanks to you.”

He pulled away, gathered his things, set them inside, then sighed, “I don’t usually give these away, but…” He held out his hand and opened his palm. Then, slowly, a small, black creature began to emerge, and then bounced like a little ball of flame, “Take it.”

I hesitated, “What is that, Mammon?”

“We call it a Little D.” He scratched the creature behind the ear and it purred a little, “Basically, a little demon. But this one’s a Little D of my own – of Greed. You can have him.” And this time, he took my palm and set the little demon there.

It lightly scratched my hand, as though looking for something, then crawled up to my shoulder before disappearing, “W-Where did it go?”

Mammon laughed, “Easy, it’s fine. It’s off to find your valuables – maybe your savings, jewelry. It will hide and sleep there, and even protect it from unworthy hands. Then, you can summon it at will. Or, if you’re in danger, it will immediately come up to you and help. It’s not as strong as me, ‘cause I’m amazing-” I restrained a chuckle here, “- but since you seem to be attracting demons all over, it helps keep their scent off of you.”

“Awh,” I cooed, “You really were worried about me!” I couldn’t help but tease. I tried summoning the demon, and it appeared in my hand. I gave it a Grimm coin, scratched it behind the ears, then it disappeared again.

“Tch,” Mammon rolled his eyes, then scowled at me, stomping off into my bed, “If you’re going to be like that after I’ve looked out for you this much, I’m going to bed.”

I followed after him, laughing, “I was _kidding,_ Mammon!” I couldn’t help but sit next to his curled form, and without hesitation, I reached out for his white hair: it was soft, and silky, and when I ruffled his hair and pet his head, I could see his face bypass pink and turn maroon against his chocolate-colored skin. As much as I enjoyed teasing him, I leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, “Thank you.”

“Stop it!” he turned to me, covering his face with his hands, “S-Stop… Even if you say that… I ain’t got nothing for you.”

I sighed, then rested my head against his chest. I could hear his heart pounding, then hoped he couldn’t hear mine, “You really are an idiot,” I said softly.

“Don’t you get it? You’re enough.”

With my words, I found his hands wrapping around my shoulders, his hands pressing my head closer to his chest. And I know I could have been imagining it, but I swore I felt a kiss at the top of my head.

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST **

_Beel, did you see where Mammon is going? – Asmo_

_I’m in the kitchen. – Beel_

_Mammon is gone?! – Lucifer_

_He brought his pillow out earlier, and he isn’t opening up his room. – Asmo_

_… - Lucifer_

_Do you know something? – Satan_

_It should be fine. Good night everyone. – Lucifer_

_Don’t fight it ;) – Asmo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for all them kudos! <3 My heart is so full!


	5. Falling for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira fails a class on her first week and goes on a study-date. Of course, the boys fail to hear the word before "date". 
> 
> Someone is forward, someone nearly slips, and someone is hovering but not taking the plunge. 
> 
> Main Character/Mammon, Main Character/Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best to be read while listening to "Falling for You" by Colbie Caillat.

If any of his remaining brothers had noticed, they didn't say anything whenever they saw me in the morning exiting my room with the Avatar of Greed for the remainder of that week. Asmo would usually give a smirk, Satan an acknowledgement, and Beel would sort of just harangue me to eat - I was almost sure he felt like I wasn't eating enough. However, it was different the first time Lucifer saw us, and I felt a small pang of guilt - _which I still could not understand._ Naturally, Mammon froze next to me, almost as guilty as I was, but Lucifer was nonchalant.

“Good morning.” He greeted with a small nod, “You two are early for a Saturday morning.”

“A-Ah, it’s my turn to make breakfast.” I said slowly, almost shyly, “Mammon promised to help me crack all the eggs.”

“I see.” He glanced at my still-open door with a raised eyebrow, “You mean he picked you up from your room, or-”

“Mira, I’m hungry.”

We were unceremoniously interrupted by the growling stomach and a small whine from the youngest brother, and Beelzebub pouted at me as though his life depended on my cooking.

Mammon took this opportunity to take me by the hand and pull me down the hall, making the eldest huff, “That’s our cue, unless you want Beel to go on a rampage!” he seemed pleased at the emotion he had evoked on Lucifer, but when I looked back, he was shaking his head, and I wanted to run back and explain myself.

Of course, with Mammon, that wasn’t _exactly_ an option.

“Do you have plans today?” I asked the demon cracking eggs at the counter while I heated up the oven. I realized that demon cutlery and basic food were not too far from human ones – they just had special food that they were exceptional at eating, “I was thinking of starting the stash that Levi lent me.”

“Uh,” Mammon shrugged, “I got nothin’. I turned down a shoot that didn’t want to pay me my price so I got no modelling gigs for the meantime.”

I nodded, slicing and dicing some garlic, chives and mushrooms for the omelet. Before I could invite him for any marathon, I heard a vibration, and went over to my D.D.D on the counter. I sighed heavily, “I failed the first test in Devildom History,” I said to him, sighing, “The teacher wants me to do a re-take because he said it’s normal for a human.” I groaned, “I doubt they’re saying that to Solomon.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot you told me you’ve met,” Mammon was already nibbling on some of the bacon I had made, “Don’t look at me, I’m shit with things like that.”

I rolled my eyes, then placed the brownies in the oven before I flipped through my contacts. I considered Lucifer, but I didn’t feel like facing him after how we left our gazebo encounter. The next person who had helped me in dire situations made me decide – “I’m telling Satan.”

“What?!” And despite his protests, I had already sent a message.

**_Failed Devildom History. Am in need of a study date. Would you be game?_ **

“I’d rather teach you myself rather than you go to any of my brothers!” Mammon huffed and I scowled at him.

“Yeah, and you’ll get me to just fail more!” Mammon scowled. The phone in my hand vibrated.

 _Coffee-shop style? I’ll prepare for you. You should be able to get a retake._ – Satan

I grinned, and beside me, hovering over my screen, Mammon was beside himself, “What?! You’re going on a _date_ with **_Satan_** _?!_ ”

“It’s not like we’re _actually_ dating,” I rolled my eyes, “But even if we would be, he’s not too bad of a potential candidate.” His scowl deepened here, “Why, are you _jealous?_ ” I already knew the answer, but seeing and hearing him get flustered was just the cutest thing.

“J-Jealous? Who’s jealous?!” He turned to nom more on the bacon I had already finished cooking, “It’s not like it’s a _real_ date so-”

“Is someone going on a date?” Of course, there’s nothing that Asmodeus doesn’t hear. His eyes were gleaming, and he looked like he was plotting as he headed towards the fridge, “Mm~ Mira your cooking smells amazing. Is that dark-chocolate brownies in the oven?”

I nodded, “Thought it would be a good thank you to all of you.” I said with a small smile.

Asmodeus laughed, “Don’t show it all to Beel, then! He’ll gulp them all!” He went to the fridge to get what looked like soy milk, then headed towards the coffee maker, “I heard you’re a coffee person~” He took some ground beans from a shelf. Then, his eyes darted from Mammon, then back to me, “So, Mira… How do you like your coffee?”

“Uhm-”

“Don’t answer, Mira.” Mammon looked like he was going to strangle Asmodeus, making the younger demon chuckle playfully.

“You’re such a worry-wart, Mammon~” He began to scoop up the ground beans, then placed it in the coffee machine, “Come now, I’m sure it’s a good answer.”

“Uh, warm, I guess?” I answered, hesitant and not knowing why it was such a big deal, “I like it at a place where I’m going to be able to handle it. I’m fine with steaming hot, and ice-cold coffee too, though.”

“You like it in other forms?” Asmodeus pressed on, looking at Mammon, who was turning a bright shade of red that the apples on the counter were looking far less appealing. Asmo wasn’t even looking at us anymore, but focused on fiddling with he coffee machine and the mugs he was setting out, “Flavors, maybe? Hazelnut, or-”

“Mocha, definitely~” I chuckled. When I inhaled, the scent of the brew that Asmodeus had started began to smell _heavenly_. I knew I was technically in hell – but their coffee didn’t smell so bad, “I like it a bit sweet, and mixed in just right.”

“Immediate?” Asmodeus asked, now turning to me with a raised eyebrow, “Do you feel like you always _need_ to just have your coffee? Like it demands your attention?”

I thought about it, “Hm… I’m willing to wait, I guess?” And to this, Asmodeus grin widened, and Mammon chocked on nothing in particular.

“Ooh, that’s my girl~” Asmo looked proud, “Good with delayed gratification, I love it!” Once he had his coffee, he placed some soy milk into his coffee, then made one for me, with a little bit of sugar and chocolate. Handing it to me, he leaned closer to whisper, “I like mine strong, and satisfying. I can’t really resist and I’m always looking forward to more~” He giggled then gave me a pat on the head.

I wasn’t sure what had just occurred, when Mammon recovered from his flustered state enough to tell me, “Mira, what the hell were you saying?!” I looked confused momentarily, before-

_“Coffee is a metaphor for sex.”_

**X.o.X**

I wasn’t sure how to face Asmodeus for breakfast after that, so I spent most of it quiet and a little flustered, even while the brothers chattered away. The only few conversations I did participate in were with regards to the quality of food I had made (which Beel ate more than half of), the game that I had begun (courtesy of Levi), and of course, the details of where Satan and I would be going. It wasn’t really specified that we were studying, but more like going out. I was hoping that Lucifer would speak up, or offer to join us, but he remained quiet and simply carried on. It wasn’t until Asmodeus became interested in my coffee-date that the conversation geared towards us.

“So, Mira~” Asmo said in his usual sing-song voice, “What will you be wearing to your date today?”

Lucifer choked on his coffee, “Who’s going on a date?” He asked right after he recovered, brows furrowed.

“Ah, I’m taking Mira to a café downtown,” Satan explained, a glimmer in his eyes playing as he carefully chose the information he was letting out, “It would be a nice difference to being in the study or the library.”

“I see.” The eldest nodded, face still devoid of emotion. Mammon was scowling at Asmodeus’ way of being insistent.

“You haven’t answered!” It seemed that Asmodeus had an underlying reason for asking, but his eyes were desperate for my reply.

“I… Haven’t thought about it?” I wasn’t even sure why it was a big deal.

“That’s it! I shall make it my personal duty to make sure you’re at your best!” He seemed pleased with himself, “You can’t be as _beautiful_ as me, of course, but you can **_certainly_** come close~”

And that’s how I ended up in the floral, midi-dress in pastel pinks and matching curls at the ends of my black hair. I groaned, “Asmo, really?” I sighed, “I want to be able to study, I’m not going to lip-lock Satan or anything!”

He twirled my chair from the vanity mirror, making me face the mirror, “You don’t have to~” The demon chuckled a bit, running his hands through the locks that he had made, taming them and allowing them to frame my face, “You can lip-lock someone else, if you prefer~” he teased.

I flushed, “W-What?”

“Mira.” He turned my seat again, holding both sides, assuring that I couldn’t escape, “You can’t hide it from me, but… Have you got a _thing_ for Mammon?”

I think I forgot how to talk for a moment, and with the surprised look on my face, it looked like Asmodeus already had his answer, for he laughed, “W-Wait, Asmo!”

“Don’t worry~” he gave my nose a pat, “It’s our little secret.” He chuckled, “But you know, you’ll be alone with _Satan_ , and I’m guessing he already knows.”

“H-He does?” I buried my face in my hands, “W-What? Wait, what does he know?”

When I looked up, Asmodeus gave me that cheeky grin he has, “More than you,” he replied, then turned me back to face the mirror and I confirmed it – I was beet-red. He tried to pet my head to calm me, “Now, now, I haven’t even put any blush on you and you’re looking like that! It’s fine, really. I mean stuck in a house with seven gorgeous men, and with Mammon being your guardian, I can’t blame you. I mean, you _could_ have had better tastes, but all things considered, there _should_ still be some good things about him.”

I sighed, “I-I don’t even know if I’m sure, Asmo.”

“Oh, you don’t need to have _feelings_ , for him, not yet, really,” I could see something glimmering in his warm eyes, “No, you have a… _deep desire_. I could feel enough of that.” He handed me a lipstick, “Here, this should finish the look. And like I said, don’t worry… You’ll find out soon enough.”

So, I mustered up the courage to face the brothers on my way out, and when Satan saw me, even his blue eyes widened, and he coughed uncertainly, “W-Well, you didn’t tell me you were dressing up.” He looked down at his usual blue blazer, and his white shirt and casual jeans, “Now I feel under-dressed.”

“It’s Asmo.” I muttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the number of eyes on me.

“Ah, well, in that case-” he offered his arm, but before I could take it, there was a loud, obnoxious opposition:

“Oh hell no!”

Mammon frowned, looking at Satan, then at me, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“We’re about to leave?” I said slowly. Around the living room, his other brothers were erupting into fits of giggles.

“You aren’t leaving dressed like that!” He said, “Go back and change!”

I could see Asmodeus standing up, ready to engulf his older brother in a rage of pure beauty, but I got to him first, “ _Excuse_ me?!” I demanded, “You don’t have any right to tell me to change. Contrary to what you think, I actually like how I’m dressed, and yeah, it may be a bit much, but I think I’m pretty.” My eyes stern, tearing into his dark blue eyes, I asked, “Why, don’t you think I’m pretty?”

“I-I… I mean,” The Avatar of Greed stammered as I caught him off-guard, “I didn’t say-”

“I, for one, think you look _stunning_ ,” the blond demon beside me chose this moment to speak and take my side, just to see his older brother squirm, “Wear what you want to wear. I think Asmodeus simply followed what would suit you best.”

“Thank you.” I looked at Mammon, who now looked apologetic, “Well, if you’re not going to say anything, we’re going.” I looked up at Satan, who seemed very impressed, and I took the arm he was offering, gently entwining my arm in, and having my hand on his shoulder, making sure Mammon sees.

When we got to the café and had begun studying, I realized that I wasn’t wrong to choose Satan as atutor. He was very knowledgeable, and we had very similar interests in dramas and crime-thrillers. He gave me five-minute breaks every twenty minutes, until I had to read some long texts about Devildom History. He gave me a translated book (which was my trouble in the first place!) and said that – if I would be careful – he could lend it to me for the duration of my stay in Devildom.

“I see you’re a fan of reading,” Satan said, approaching my seat with our third pot of coffee, “I saw you with a leisure book in your bag right now.”

“Oh, yeah-” I chuckled, “This was what I was reading when I was in the human world, and I couldn’t put it down then, so I figured since I saw it here, it was a sign to keep on reading.”

“I admit, I didn’t see you as the type,” His smile widened, “We should probably discuss your interests when you aren’t failing your classes anymore – I’d love to have some perspective on other genres of books. But for now~” He chuckled as he brought out some sample quizzes for me to answer.

I did poorly on the first two, and did quite exceptional on the last after a reteach. As a prize, Satan told me I could order any kind of coffee I would like and he would pay, so just as we finished ordering a fresh, hot mocha for me, and a cappuccino for him, we were mildly surprised to see two familiar beings entering the café. I wasn’t going to pay any heed until-

"Ah. Mira, Satan," Lucifer seemed mildly surprised, "You're here?" He noted the books sprawled across the table, and the stack of papers with notes in Satan's handwriting, "A tutorial session? I thought you said you would be on a date?”

"A study date," Satan said with a smirk, "We don't want Mira failing a major class like Devildom History, do we?"

Behind Lucifer, Lord Diavolo grinned, "Ah, we did find them!" He turned to the raven-haired demon, who was already giving a signal that was ignored, "You did mention to me that your brother was taking her out." He turned to me, "Why, you look wonderful, Mira! Is your date going splendid?"

I flushed, "Satan is incredible, and so smart but--" I looked at the handsome blond who chuckled at the situation, "We're on a study date. I'm not dating anyone from the boys." _Yet?_ I wanted to add.

"I reckon that any of them would be an excellent candidate for a suitor!" The prince of the demons seemed quite pleased to discuss my love-life in the open, “Why, even Lucifer here – though he’d deny it – would likely even-”

"Diavolo," Lucifer looked like he was about to throw a book at his best friend, "Let's go and find a seat. We need to discuss something for this month's agenda."

"Mira, do you want a break?" Satan had asked me while I watched Lucifer and Diavolo take a seat in the inner area of the café.

I quickly turned to him, and he sighed, “It bothers you, doesn’t it?” He frowned, “Lucifer always butts in whenever he wants. Based on what Lord Diavolo was saying, it even seemed like they wanted to follow us. Though I guess, he might have thought I had some intentions towards you.” He looked at me, “Well…” he shook his head, deciding that the latter part of his statement was not supposed to be for my ears. Instead, he went with – “… You deserve a break about now.””

And, to my surprise, he sat next to me and pulled out his phone, “As maybe a prize, I can let you watch an episode of this crime drama I started. We can watch it together.” Seeing how happy it made him, I obliged, nodding, and leaned closer. But, then- “It’s okay. You can lean on me if you want.”

I noticed a faint blush on his cheek, and I nodded, leaning closer and into his shoulder.

I didn’t know that I was comfortable and tired enough that I would fall asleep.

**X.o.X**

My eyes shot open because I hadn’t realized that I had even fallen asleep. Looking around, I realized that I was no longer in the café, but in my own, soft bed. I sat up, making myself dizzy in the process, and – _oh my goodness_! I had been changed out of the pink dress and was now in a pair of comfortable shorts and a shirt. I felt for my underwear – and thanked _God_ they were there. Looking around, I noticed my room was mostly empty, except for the fact that my desk was stacked with books and resource materials. I realized that it must have been Satan who had placed them there.

I turned to my coffee table and my eyes widened. There was a handwritten note with a steaming coffee cup at the my desk with Satan's elegant penmanship:

_For when you wake up—_

_Don't let me down!_

I smiled, realizing that the blond cynic has a soft spot for me. I leaned to smell it and found that it was the mocha drink I had ordered earlier - he took it out for me to drink.

"Oh goodie~ You're awake." Asmodeus entered the room with one of my brownies from that morning, "I wasn't sure if you'd want a snack, but, we all got worried~"

My brows furrowed, "I don't understand. I remember watching a crime drama with Satan. What happened?"

"Satan carried you home."

_That voice!_

Unsurprisingly, Mammon leaned on my doorway and looked unimpressed.

Asmodeus giggled, "I think I'll leave you two to talk."

He ushered Mammon in, and once we were alone, Mamon scratched the back of his head, "I... Uh," He gulped, cheeks flushing, "Listen, I actually thought you were beautiful, okay? But I didn't want my brothers to have the same idea of you. I want to be the only one who thinks that."

 _Typical_.

"You're so greedy~" I chuckled, walking over to him, "I was just going to study with Satan."

"Alone!" He reclaimed, looking down at me, "When are you going to remember that we're _demons_ and you're-"

"Yeah, yeah, a _human_." I rolled my eyes. 

“ ** _My_** human. " He grabbed me by the shoulders, "Your **_my_** human, I'm your first pact, your first man!" His cheeks flushed upon realizing what he said, then let go of me, turning away, "I... I didn't like the feeling of seeing Satan carrying you like that, holding you so close. He said you fell asleep on his shoulders and I couldn't help but think-" he cut himself off, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

_Was he admitting he was getting jealous?_

"Oh, Mammon." My hands cupped his face, making him turn to me, "Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" He said earnestly, taking my hands into his, "But look at my brothers - they're all brilliant, and intelligent and I wish I could find myself to be like them but... Like they said," He sighed, "I'm just a useless, greedy, scum."

I ran a hand through his hair, "I have never said that, and will never think of you like that." I smiled a bit, making him chuckle.

"You really are too good for me, Mira." Boldly, he kissed the back of my hand, "Thank you."

I felt the color rise further into my cheeks, "Mammon... " I whispered, "I'm sorry for worrying you." I held his hand tightly, "I... I was hoping you would come."

He leaned over, then kissed my forehead, "Next time. " He whispered.

Then, to ruin the moment, there was a gurgling sound, and I was more than embarrassed.

Mammon's brows furrowed, "Are you hungry?"

I flushed even more and nodded, "My last meal was a snack I had with Satan at the cafe."

He took my hand tenderly, leading me out, "Let's get you sorted out."

**X.o.X**

**OUT-TAKE**

_“So… Who dressed me up?”_

_..._

_“… Asmodeus did.”_

_..._

_“Oh, so he told you about it? That’s just typical of him.”_

_..._

_“… No… I… watched him.”_


	6. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira spends time with all the boys, then tries to do some work, and Lucifer makes a move. Somehow, everything spirals down and ends up being more messed up than before. 
> 
> Naturally, Asmodeus already knows. 
> 
> Main Character/Lucifer, Main Character/ Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wondering who the main man will be? Hah, so am I. 
> 
> This is where some angst and drama will come in. I hope nobody gives me hell for this. Suggested song is "Starving" by Hailey Steinfeld" (thanks for this, love!). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Over the next few days, all Asmo could talk to me about was whether or not Mammon had made a move. Of course, this was over breakfast, or while making coffee, and I did my best not to be overheard by any of their other brothers. This came as a very thorough distress, of course, since most of the other demons were already awake and more than eager to have some early-morning gossip about each other. Throughout the entirety of my interrogations, Mammon would either be asleep or still getting dressed – and with that, Asmo was right: _he wasn’t a morning demon._

“It’s obvious how he denies it,” Beel was saying as he munched on what was something looked like the previous night’s leftovers (we had _leftovers?!_ ), “You should be ready for it, unless you have feelings for someone else.”

“How can you all say that he’s obvious?” I asked, ignoring the comment about having feelings for someone else while looking at Asmodeus who was chuckling at me. We were all in the kitchen while waiting for the oven to finish baking vanilla cookies, “I mean, by how he behaves towards me, it’s probably like he just needs a friend.”

“Mira~” Asmodeus whined frustratedly, “Mammon had his arms _wrapped_ around you, while watching a _non-scary movie_ while _the rest of us were around_. What other proof do you need?”

“Plus the fact that he gets all flustered whenever we tease him about it,” Satan smiled a bit at me, encouraging the thought, “You saw how jealous he was when we went out on a study date.” He sighed, “Actually, based on how I’m looking at it, he needs the sessions more than you.” He gave my hair a light ruffle, “Congratulations on acing your test, by the way! I heard you did _exceptionally_.”

I grinned and savored his praise, “Thanks, Satan. Next coffee-date is on me~”

He refilled the basket of buns that we needed to set for the table, and he leaned close to my ear, making me flush a bit, “I look forward to it.” He whispered.

I nodded, but a loud voice told me that Mammon was up and running, “ _Oi! Personal space, Satan_!”

“Speak of the _devil~_ ” Asmo smirked in contentment, feeling like Mammon’s entrance and calling off the now-laughing Avatar of Wrath was exactly the kind of proof he needed, “Why Mammon, we were just discussing Mira’s _boyfriend_ in the human world~”

“H-Her what?” he then turned to me, appalled, “Y-You… Mira, you have a boyfriend in the human world?”

I threw a baked cookie at Asmo, who laughed at their older brother’s reaction, evading easily and letting the cookie reach Beel’s lap instead, “Yeah, actually,” I rolled my eyes, as the glutton happily munched up the vanilla cookies we baked, “The problem was he doesn’t exist.”

Mammon heaved a heavy sigh, “O-Oh, so… So you _don’t_ have a boyfriend,” he turned to Asmo, “Why is it you’re so into her love life, now?”

“Why, aren’t _you?_ ” Asmodeus was now trying to press the right buttons, and I didn’t feel so ready to have my suspicions confirmed or denied, so I picked up some plates and was supposed to head out when Satan came back and took them right from my hands, “Oh no, Mira, you stay right here so you can hear what Mammon has to say.”

“I-I don’t have anything to say!” The Avatar of Greed was turning pink and avoiding my gaze, “I-I don’t care if she would have a human boyfriend, o-or a boyfriend in general.”

My amber eyes turned to Asmo with a glare: _I wasn’t ready to get my heart broken just yet!_ But he signaled for me to wait – almost as though he knew which buttons to press, “Oh? So you wouldn’t mind any of us then?”

I heard Mammon gulp.

“If you didn’t care,” Beelzebub started, taking more cookies from the tray we had already cooled, “Why do you sleep in Mira’s room every night?”

“ ** _Who_** sleeps in Mira’s room every night?”

Four pairs of eyes widened, and we turned to the kitchen doorway to find Lucifer glaring at all of us, “G-Good morning?” I said slowly but he only considered me.

“Is this true, Mira?” He asked me directly, “You allow one of my brothers to sleep in your room every night?” He sighed, “I have already told you that you must be careful. You should know better than this and-” he glanced at the rest of them, “… Why are you all still here? In forty minutes, the first bell will ring and none of us have eaten yet. If I am not mistaken, only Mira and Beel have the first period off.”

“Right, right~” Asmodeus carried over the last tray of cookies and I scrambled to get the pot of warm coffee, “We can always continue this _boyfriend_ talk next time.”

Lucifer looked at me, eyebrows raised, “Boyfriend?”

“It’s Asmo, I promise.” I whined, and he rubbed his temples. He and I both knew that his brothers were more than a handful. In that moment, I wanted to comfort him, and tell him that things would work out fine, but Mammon pulling me by the hand into the dining room changed my mind, that dorky grin upon his face.

**X.o.X**

The rest of the day didn’t exactly go as well as I had hoped. During first period, since I wasn’t taking a class, I spent most of my time in the Student Council Office together with Beelzebub. He brought half the cookies to school for a “snack”, but had eaten most of it already. Since I managed to buy a laptop (electronics were far cheaper in the Devildom than in the human world, weirdly enough) to work with for all the paperwork that I was supposed to do as an exchange student, I decided that I should be doing that there, instead of anywhere else in particular.

After a few moments, Lucifer joined us.

I looked up at him, curious, “I thought Beel and I were the only ones with a free period?”

He chuckled, “Are you sending me away?”

“N-No,” I said, turning back to my work, “I just thought that you’d like to share your own schedule, if you had free time. I thought you’d like to enjoy a coffee with me.” I waited for his reply, my heart thumping rapidly against my chest.

“Hm.” He considered it, “Seeing as you have been spending more time with my brothers than I, perhaps it is about time that I take you up on an offer like that. He flipped through a binder that sat nearby, “Tell me, you _do_ have a free period after lunch, yes?”

I checked my notebook for my schedule, then looked up at him and nodded, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Excellent.” He smirked, “Coffee and desserts on me again, then.” Then, he leaned closer, making my cheeks burn as he whispered into my ear, “This time, kindly make sure you are alone. My brothers are not invited.”

Beel made sure to touch my forehead to make sure I wasn’t running a fever when Lucifer left us, looking rather pleased with the state in which he left me in.

For most of the day, I found myself looking forward to free-period. Maybe I wanted to get everything over with, to find an explanation, _to know what the hell that planetarium incident was about…_ Mostly, just to get me to get him out of my mind. Most of the demons had Devildom Electives after lunch, but since I wasn’t a regular student, I was exempt from most of them. Solomon just encouraged me to take the basics in magic history, which was the only elective I took – making my Fridays very busy. But that Wednesday, nothing deterred me, _almost as though there was something stronger pulling the strings_. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Mammon pointed out as we walked with our lunch. I bought him a pack of hell-fire flavored cup noodles in exchange for finding us a “spot” on the school grounds. He brought me to the RAD Greenhouse and did not disappoint, “What gives?”

“Wha-?” I didn’t even realize that it was reflected on my face. I carried my bento box in one hand and touched my cheek, “Why, is there something on my face?”

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” his brows furrowed, “’Cause you know, we talked about this right? That your first man should know everything going on?”

 _My demon is so protective._ “Oh, Mammon~” I reached out to ruffle his hair, and his cheeks tinted pink. “It’s nothing! I can’t wait to go home and work on some things tonight, that’s all. I have a report coming up and I was writing about you.”

“Y-You are?” His eyes lit up, “Y-You’re writing about me? Why?”

I didn’t want to tell him that I was supposed to report about a unique human concept, and I chose ‘ _tsundere’_. So I winked, “It’s a surprise~”

He was crimson either way, and I appreciated him being the simple-minded and carefree demon that I know. He was light to be around, and even if we banter, he always ends up with compassion – even if he was a greedy little bastard. Being with him made me feel calm, and understood, _and maybe if Asmodeus was right, and he would end up telling me his feelings, I would be more than ready to let him know about mine_. He didn’t bring it up again after that – and I didn’t want him getting upset or jealous about Lucifer for no reason either. There was nothing to be jealous about, and I wanted to treat them all equally – even _if_ Mammon was my first friend. I mean, my post-lunch was more or less just friendly, _right_?

So, I met with Lucifer in the Student Council Office, and almost upon seeing me, he pulled me by the hands tightly and took me back out. His hands were clasped very tightly around mine, making me flush crimson, and he pulled me into a few corridors that I hadn’t seen yet. Then, at the edge of RAD was a small café, run by what looked like part-time students. It overlooked the main skyline of Devildom, much like the view from my room, and Lucifer seemed pleased with my awe-struck reaction.

They sat us down in a far corner, almost away from outside gaze, as though they had been practiced to do so. Upon being seated, Lucifer chuckled, “Why so shy? You’ve been cuddling with my brothers, I figured your hands won’t be too intimate.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” I scoffed, “Don’t make me sound like I’m a _prostitute_. I’m not for sale, and **_I_** get to decide who touches me and who doesn’t.” He flushed crimson here, “And I don’t cuddle with your **_brothers_** , I’ve slept in bed with **_one_**.” I picked up the menu with a frown, and he viewed me incredulously, as I was spewing honesty like wildfire, “And **_nothing_** happened. We’re friends, and happily so.” I added.

He was quiet after that, and ordered an afternoon set for the both of us, with cinnamon rolls and a pot of warm, melancholic coffee.

**X.o.X**

"I almost thought that you had been avoiding me on purpose." Lucifer's voice was low, but inquiring. He poured me a cup of coffee, then poured himself some, before turning to me again, "I take it that my brothers have begun to grow on you.”

I shrugged, mixing the coffee with milk and sugar, "They're all very friendly, in their unique way." I looked at him, "And I was never avoiding you. You haven't been making time for me."

He looked at me, again incredulously, "Is that so? Hm." He chuckled, "I'd have to take this moment to apologize, then. That wasn't really my intention. I'm a very busy demon, you know."

I smiled wryly, "I know. That's why I don't insist."

"You can," His devilish eyes gleamed, "I did tell you that you can come to me for anything."

"I knew you said that, but you're so busy. I don't want to intrude. I felt like your time was worth so much." I picked up a cinnamon roll from in front of us, “Besides, the entire Devildom could crumble if I keep you away from your duties. I can’t have that happening because of me.”

"Is it why you chose to go on that date with Satan instead?" He asked, drinking and attempting to be nonchalant. _What is it with these demons and taking the word “date” so seriously?_

" ** _Study_** date," I emphasized, "And no, Satan offered to take me out, actually. I just asked if he could help me study." I chuckled a bit, recalling the circumstances, "I never thought I would fall asleep though."

"So... All that boyfriend talk this morning...?" He raised an eyebrow as he mixed his coffee.

I tried piecing the information together and I flushed, "No, no," I shook my head, "Your brothers are amazing, and so welcoming, like I said in the cafe, but... No. Satan is great, but no. That's just Asmodeus playing around~"

I heard him exhale - whether out of relief for my sake or his brothers, I couldn't tell. Then, he smiled, "If that is the case, then I would like to invite you every week at this hour. I need some time for myself after all and being with someone like you has been... Refreshing."

I smiled, "Are _you_ asking me out?" I teased.

"O-Of course not, I am merely stating that since we have convenient break times we could-" He started to explain, but when he saw me in a fit of giggles, he stopped, "... You are a mischievous one too, aren't you?"

"It's because of all the time Asmodeus has been spending with me, I promise~" I said before taking a few bites of my cinnamon roll.

"Well~" He leaned close, a hand reaching out before his finger dipped close to my lips, brushing against them. My eyes widened, and the way his gaze was so focused on me made something in me melt: _Did I have some cream there_? "I suppose spending some time with me weekly should change that."

My cheeks burned red.

He took notice, but seemed pleased, “Taking your breath away again, I see?” He teased back.

I scowled, and he laughed.

I swear, though, that the most genuine of his laughter was the most melodious thing I had ever heard, in heaven, hell and on earth.

**X.o.X**

It was so difficult to be at the House of Lamentation that night. Since one of the brothers had gotten word that I had disappeared for my free period – and hadn’t spent my time with _any_ of them – it was apparent that I needed to spend some “quality time”… With each and every one of them. And between the report I had to finish, two assignments, a paper, a test, and the month-end reports that Solomon and I were required to submit to the student council, my hands were a little too tied while Mammon and his brothers fought about what to do with me… In front of me, of course.

“You already spent lunch with her, StupidMammon!” Levi was saying, “I don’t ask a lot but it _is_ about time I get feedback on that comic I lent her!”

“Well, I _don’t_ know about any of you, but I haven’t spent any minute alone with Mira yet,” Asmodeus’ eyes gleamed – and I knew immediately he was up to something.

“Hey, back off Asmo, you very _well_ know why you can’t!” Mammon growled, hands on his waist, “We can’t have your dirty little hands all over Mira!”

“Now, now, if that’s the case, I might as well take her.” Satan was chiming in this conversation for fun, and I could tell by the way his ocean-green eyes sparkled, “We weren’t done with our crime drama yet.”

“N-No! I can’t allow that-!”

The argument continued on.

I groaned – _really? Why don’t they ask **me** what I want?_

 ** _Help_** **.** I started to send to the only person I knew who could, **_Your brothers are driving me insane. I need refuge._ **

I smiled when I received a most prompt reply – _Lucifer doesn’t disappoint_.

_Doors are open, only for you._

I snuck out of the busy stud where I had attempted to get some work done, and Lucifer greeted me by the doorway to his room. “I thought you said they were growing on you?”

“I thought so too,” I scowled playfully, “I couldn’t get any work done.”

He laughed a bit, then moved aside to let me enter. It was the first time I had entered anyone’s room: his sheets were in grey and black monotones, and his furniture sleek. His desk was filled with unfinished work, but everywhere else was neat and appropriately fixed. It seemed that most of the rooms – like mine – were themed and well suited to the one who used it. Lucifer’s personality almost jumped out of the room.

“A-Ah, forgive me, I’m working on my desk. But you can feel free to stay anywhere in the room.” He said, gesturing around, “I hope you don’t mind. We’ll probably be both working in some much needed silence.”

I nodded, “I can sit on your carpet, and lean on your bed. I don’t feel comfortable sitting on a bed that isn’t mine.”

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “Are you sure about that?”

“If I end up falling asleep again, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I ended up asleep on your bed,” I chuckled, “I don’t want to take away what’s yours.”

He chuckled, “You really are a curious one,” and with that, the eldest returned to his desk, “Very well. Let us resume.”

To be honest, I didn’t know how late into the night I had been working. All I know was that Mammon had said good night, and that Beel was asking for ice-cream and I ignored them all. I finished my report for both my class and the student council when I looked up and realized that Lucifer was rubbing his temples again, and this time, shortly followed by his shoulder blades. Then, he heaved a heavy sigh. _Why do I feel like it’s my responsibility to relieve him of all this…pain?_

Unable to resist myself, I stood up with concern, “A-Are… Are you all right?”

Lucifer’s eyes turned to me, quite tired, but still ablaze, “You’re worried?”

“Well…” I approached him hesitantly, “I guess?” I sighed, “I don’t know how to help but…” Almost like my hands were moving by themselves, I suddenly found my hands on his shoulders, pressing gently.

At first, I felt him tense under my touch, but then relaxed as I tried to rub and massage the stiffness off his shoulders. Soon, his head was leaning slightly back, and I couldn’t stop myself – I found my hands in his hair, stroking his head gently, and the eldest demon’s eyes widened, a faint flush appearing in his cheeks.

“M-Mira, stop.”

I pulled my hands briskly away, and froze, “I-I’m sorry.”

He turned to me, appalled, then laughed a bit at my form, “Why are you so terrified?” he chuckled, “No need to worry. I asked you to stop because I would fall asleep with what you were doing.” He stood and gave me a pat on the head, “Thank you, it helped.”

I nodded in acknowledgement, “Y-You’re welcome,” I was about to turn to gather my things, “If you’re tired, it may be time for me to-”

“Wait.”

And Lucifer pulled me firmly by the wrist, and I got pulled towards him, cheeks flushed, my body pressed closely against his, “Surely… You’d let me thank you for your help?”

“I-I told you, it’s nothing, Lucifer, I-“ but his face was already nearing mine.

“Mira… Remember how I told you that we couldn’t resist temptation?” He whispered, his face leaning down to meet mine.

I gulped, and nodded, “Y-Yeah?”

He brushed away bristles of my raven-colored locks away from my face, cradled my cheek gently with his hand, “Why don’t we continue where we left off from the planetarium?”

“I-“

Before I could answer, his hungry lips had crashed against mine, and it was only a few moments before my eyes closed, savoring the moment, I wrapped my arms around his larger form.

I could tell he had been holding back for so long – _how many nights has it been since then?_ And if I was honest with myself, I had been thinking about it for the longest time too. I was wondering what his intentions to me were, and what was the purpose of all of that hiding, and sneaky privacy. And here was my answer, Lucifer was _devouring_ me, his taste lingering on my tongue. I could revel in this moment for as long as I could.

But then his hands began to crawl down, and lower.

Soon, I could feel his fingertips crawling at the hem of my shirt, then underneath where my bare skin could feel his warm touch.

My eyes shot open wide, realizing what was about to happen and I pulled away, “W-Wait!”

Lucifer stopped, frozen by my actions. His eyes were searching me, and I reflected the same. My mind raced – _was this really what I wanted?_

Then I remembered Mammon’s dorky smile – his protective nature, the way he had engulfed me in that embrace; his worry, his sense of urgency. I could see his expression dropping, untrusting. I didn’t even know what was happening between me and him, and already I felt a strong pang of guilt. I could feel my heavy breathing, my arms crossing protectively over my body, tears swelling in my eyes. _No, this isn’t it. This isn’t what I want. **This is wrong**_ **.**

Thinking that it must’ve been something he did, Lucifer’s eyes widened, “M-Mira, I’m so sorry-”

I shook my head, the tears I had been holding back streaming down my face. I didn’t even bother collecting my belongings, but I ran out, straight to the far end of the hallway, and once I was away, I leaned towards the nearest wall and collapsed to the floor.

This was where Asmodeus eventually found me, bawling and sobbing; puffy-eyed and tear-stained. He glanced at the far end of the hall where Lucifer simply stood watching, before shaking his head and bending to pat me on the head.


	7. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Mammon talk about the past few weeks, and about how they feel about Mira. In the meantime, Asmo finds another person who is aching for Mira's affection.
> 
> Lucifer/ Main Character, Mammon/ Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third-person POV on the favorite demons around. Featuring the slyness of Asmodeus. 
> 
> Best when read together with Taylor Swift's "Gorgeous" (and yes, I am a TSwift fan - she helps me write).

The House of Lamentation hadn’t been this this rowdy in a couple of hundred years, especially since Lucifer hadn’t really changed a lot in the past thousand or so years as a demon – there was absolutely no reason to change the way things were going, if it was keeping to keep his brothers safe, out of trouble, and at the top of the general food-chain. To be honest, the exchange program was a whim idea of Diavolo’s, something that had built up upon the ideas of the humans of changing locations for learning, which he generally took enthusiastically as an idea that can be applied to the three realms.

Well, if his _father_ was always so gracious and kind, he wouldn’t be sitting in the demon world, now would he?

So he was pretty surprised when Gabriel – the messenger of heaven – in all his glorious robes and spite, hand-delivered the reply from the Celestial Realm.

_His father had said **yes**?_

To Diavolo, of course, this was _splendid_ news. It meant that the Celestial Realm knew the benefits of all three realms reaching a balance and peace but…

Knowing his father, there was always something else that was at play. That much has always been understood ever since he had been an angel.

And yes, it was almost destiny that brought in the paper with Mira’s name to his feet – almost like the hands of fate _wanted_ her on that exchange program. However, at first, there was nothing much that was different: middle-class family, two brothers, separated parents – Diavolo wanted one powerful human, and the most human of humans so she was supposed to do.

When she awoke at the Student Council room, she was as calm as a doldrum – and it was almost that weird and odd things like that happened to her all the time.

But it wasn’t until he had offered his arm to her – and she took it with warm hands – that Lucifer felt it.

 _That was a beautiful soul she’s got_.

Looking at her from first impressions, she was simple – tan skin, dark-raven locks that reached the middle of her back, petite but with curves at all the right places. Her amber eyes blazed with emotion, and they never hid. It seemed that she made a connection with Levi off the bat, and with him being the shut-in brother, it seems that she had an ever-growing potential.

Especially with those plans to enter into a pact with Mammon?

Sure, Mammon was a dimwit, but it would still be a bit of a feat to get the upper-hand from him.

Assigning Mammon as her guardian must be wrong, though, because here Lucifer was, Avatar of Pride, escorting a young, human girl into her quarters.

There was something in her expression that he couldn’t place, “Is something the matter, Mira?”

She looked at him as though he had just transformed into his demon form, but she simply explained that she was a little overwhelmed. When he bade her good-bye, he felt uneasy.

 _Well, if I woke up in a different place than where I slept, would it not be uncomfortable as well?_ To be honest, she was pretty strong not to be clamoring for home at that very moment.

But alas, it was that potential, after all, that they chose her for.

“Beel.”

The youngest of his brothers looked up from his snack in the kitchen, “I think our new guest needs some cheering up.” He began, “What do you think we should do for her?”

“Give her good food,” the tall glutton replied briefly.

Following into the kitchen, Asmodeus chuckled, “But Beel, food makes _you_ happy.”

“Wait, Asmo,” Lucifer raised a hand, his mind reeling, “Beelzebub might be onto something right now.”

“Ha?” The lecherous demon raised a perfectly curated eyebrow, “What do you mean? What are we going to feed her, then?”

Lucifer had a small grin playing upon his lips, “Call Satan. He should be able to help.”

**X.o.X**

Mammon groaned in frustration as he picked up the tray of cups from the kitchen.

 _I don’t know if she’s a coffee or tea person, bring both!_ Asmodeus had shouted at him, _And don’t you wriggle out of this, or I’m telling Lucifer!_

“Tch.”

It wasn’t that he was scared of Lucifer – no, none of them were. But this was _Lucifer_. When they had nothing, when they were shunned and kept out, they had Lucifer. He was the strongest of them all in many ways. Sure, Lucifer could probably obliterate him off the face of the earth in a snap, but… They were brothers, and even if he was an annoying prick, he knew that Lucifer always – okay, maybe _almost_ always – meant well.

The human girl’s door was open, probably left by his brothers when they came to see her, so he walked in quietly and nearly dropped the tray in his hands.

Mira had her back on him, her silhouette shaped by the stars in the sky of Devildom against the window pane. Her form was innocent, alluring, and something about her the way she gazed at that night sky made him weak in the knees.

Almost as though he wanted those eyes focused, instead, on him.

Then he saw it – the brightness of her soul, the clarity. _That isn’t a soul you could see just anywhere._

So when he noticed her fallen expression after they had talked, and noticed that Lucifer was right – that she _did_ need a bit of cheering up – he drew a deep breath and decided, he couldn’t let his brother take all of that credit.

“H-Hey, so, uh,” _Why the hell was he stammering like an idiot? This was a **human** he was talking to!_ “W-We’re having a banquet for your arrival tonight.” The girl nodded here, “And since they kicked me out of the kitchen, I was wondering if..” Did he really want to say this? “I, uh, I was wondering if you’d like me to accompany you to the dinner.” Mammon watched her jaw drop, so he quickly added, “I-It’s not a big deal! I-I mean you can choose whoever you want from me and my brothers, and you don’t have to worry about what you’ll wear, but-”

“Okay.” She smiled at him, and it made him warm inside.

_What is this feeling?_

**X.o.X**

There was something about Mira that just had most of his brothers gravitating towards her, and it was starting to drive Lucifer up a wall, especially when Mammon, Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub could go out in town and physically join her, while he was stuck at home with his paperwork.

He reminded himself about why he does what he does, but he couldn’t help but draw a deep breath.

Brows furrowed, Lucifer picked up his D.D.D. and sent a seemingly innocent message to check on her.

_How is the town? I hope my brothers haven’t wreaked havoc yet._

Wait… That doesn’t sound like he’s interested in her well-being at all.

 _Are you quite enjoying yourself? How I wish I would be able to join you, but Lord Diavolo takes up most of my time_.

… That doesn’t sound quite right either. Lucifer cursed himself a bit, then added one more message.

_We can enjoy coffee and pastries when you get back. They are not poisonous, I assure you._

He drew a deep breath, but when his D.D.D lit up, he almost scrambled to pick it up again, and he smiled at the reply:

**_Coffee and dessert after dinner tonight sounds good_ ** **.**

_Finally._ He sighed. He gets some time alone with her.

**X.o.X**

“Really, Mira?!”

Mammon couldn’t help but scowl after what he had seen in the planetarium. He had gone looking for Mira after realizing that she wasn’t in the study anymore, but it never occurred to him that Lucifer was touring her around. And on top of bringing her around the house, he caught them at the planetarium, almost near enough to lock lips – and the sight of it made his blood boil.

“I did say that I’m sorry.” The human girl was pouting at him already, and he couldn’t understand just why he was so upset with how close Lucifer had been to her lips.

“It doesn’t matter!” Mammon didn’t let go of her until they were in front of her room, “Just don’t leave your room anymore tonight so that you can be safe.” He groaned, then ran a hand through his hair, “And… If you encounter any lesser demons, don’t even try anything. Run. The demons here aren’t kidding.”

He felt guilty not bringing her to school the next day. And he felt worse when, after Beel told her she was at the vending machine, she was almost attacked (or eaten?) by some weaker demons. And those demons even tried to _bribe_ him? **Really**?

_“Bargain this!”_

He knew he would get into trouble for punching four members of the school team in the gut, but he knew that if Lucifer and the council members knew it was to protect Mira, he can probably get away with it. When he turned to her, she was shaking, and he couldn’t help feel that sharp pang in his heart telling him that she needed him in that moment.

_Of course, he couldn’t tell her, though, right?_

Mammon released a sigh, then pulled her close, making sure there were no others to see him bury her head in his shoulders, “What would you do without me?” he chuckled, then wiped the tears from her eyes, “Last night was nothing, I was just-“ _what, **jealous**_? “… It doesn’t matter anymore okay?”

**X.o.X**

Lucifer wasn’t quite proud of it, but he couldn’t speak with her during breakfast whilst his brothers were earshot. _Who would’ve thought that a human like her would stir all these feelings within me?_ He had held her hand in front of Mammon some time that week, and he swore that there was a certain satisfaction that came to seeing her flushed cheeks (and Mammon highly upset). He couldn’t help but think that the contents of her recorded biodata were perhaps wrong – she had no boyfriend? No human lover? Really?

“So Mira,” across him, Asmodeus interlaced his fingers and set his chin atop, “What will you be wearing to your date later?”

The eldest demon felt his coffee come down his trachea when he gasped, “Who’s going on a date?” He didn’t care that his voice was uncharacteristically louder when he asked, brows furrowed.

From the other side of the table, Satan’s eyes gleamed with mischief – _I knew it!_

“I’m taking Mira to a café downtown,” _Could it be that Satan had suspected? Had Asmodeus already told him about what happened at the planetarium?_ “It would be a nice difference to being in the study or library.”

“I see.” He tried to remain as passive as he could, but he couldn’t help but let his thoughts reel –

_Had Mira already chosen Satan amongst all of us?_

**X.o.X**

Mammon scowled when Beelzebub spread the door open and found Mira’s sleeping face resting contentedly against Satan’s chest. Her hair was in disarray, but her face was gentle, her soul never wavering.

 _Gorgeous_.

“I think she outdid herself,” the blond chuckled, then called out into the hallway, “Oi, Asmo!” he called for their brother, “Open the room and go get her some fresh clothes, won’t you?”

“No need,” Mammon walked over, opened the human girl’s quarters and offered himself, “I can take her and handle-“

“Did I _ask_ for you?” Satan’s dark, ominous aura was penetrating through his practiced smile once more, and would have probably continued, but Mira whimpered, causing him to quickly revert himself into calmness once more, “… I just want her rested.” He looked at his older brother, and the white-haired demon wanted to resist, “Go get Asmo, and I’ll just tuck her in.”

After seeing how their strength affected her, Mammon merely scoffed, “Fine.”

He was unfamiliar with that feeling – Satan was just carrying Mira. It wasn’t like they were Devilbook or Devilgram official. So what was that feeling that left his chest heaving? It was almost as though he felt like something that _belonged to him_ was being taken away. Was there something more that he really wanted from the human girl?

He didn’t need answers because once Asmodeus opened the door, he had the widest smirk, and that knowing expression on his face, “Wandering, Mammon?”

The white-haired demon grunted, “Mira needs dressing.” The flush that dressed his face was evidence enough.

Asmodeus attempted to close his door, “You can do that yourself, right?”

“W-Wait, no, Asmo!”

The Avatar of Lust stopped abruptly, then turned to look at his older brother, eyes gleaming, “What is it? Why would you need me?” He chuckled, “Haven’t you been sleeping with her?”

Mammon’s red cheeks deepened, “N-Not like that,” he reclaimed, “I sleep _next_ to her but… She’s different and… I sort of…”

“Want her for _all_ for yourself?”

Mammon’s eyes widened, and Asmodeus passed him, chuckling.

“You’re easy to read, Mammon. After all, **_you’re so greedy_.**”

So, throughout the entire time that Asmodeus changed her out of her outdoor clothes and into some more comfortable clothing, Mammon was in the room, flushing crimson. The dresses she wore certainly hid the fullness of her hips, the more than ample bosom she had been blessed with, and some lines on her skin that were surely from time spent under the blazing sun. Despite not touching her at the moment, he felt guilty just being able to see her bare – and the next time he saw all of it, he wanted it to be _offered_ to him, and him only.

“Have some self-control, Mammon~” Asmodeus teased, “Mira won’t easily just let you cuddle her after what you pulled this morning.” He finished moving Mira into her shirt and shorts, then stood to face his brother, “That was foul, even for you.”

“I… I mean-”

“If you want to get what you want,” he started, “You have to give her what she wants and what she needs too.”

Mammon’s eyes widened, “Wha-? Why are ‘ya telling me this, Asmo?”

He giggled, “Let’s just say I hate it when I see you all holding back. Trust me, Mammon. If you don’t want Mira to be captured by someone else, you better start now or someone else will have better ideas than you.”

**X.o.X**

The eldest of the brothers groaned.

He made her happy – _he was willing to admit that much_. Nothing in the last ten thousand years has ever given him any peace of mind or an ounce of a refreshing eye other than the young lady who sat in front of him at that very moment. She was bold, daring, and highly unprecedented – she was the type to be honest and unafraid, and the courage she had was so…

 _Attractive_.

It made him happy, and yet so upset at the same time: there was nothing he hated more than something he wanted, and couldn’t have.

So his intentions to invite her every Wednesday were simply, _simply_ an attempt.

It was his own attempt to make the dazzling young human his own.

Whatever that was left of him wanted every bit of the young human, and he was sure even Diavolo had noticed.

But _she_ came to him of her own accord that night – looking for peace, for solace. To be honest, Lucifer was unable to work because he could hear the peaks and stops of her breathing; can feel her presence, her level of concentration; and he could sense that _downright bright and beautiful soul_.

He rubbed his temples, setting his pen down with a sigh.

 _My back hurts from all this thinking._ He reached out to his shoulder blades, pressing alternately, _This woman… She’ll be the end of me._

“A-Are… Are you all right?”

Lucifer froze, then turned to the young lady in question, “You’re worried?” _Not a lot of people worry about me_.

“Well…” She stood from her place, and Lucifer swore that something was banging in his chest as he could feel her right behind him, “I guess? I don’t know how to help, but…” Her hands were suddenly upon his shoulders, pressing gently.

He tensed – _what was this feeling? This comfort? This…_ He began to relax, his head moving back. He restrained a soft exhale and when he leaned his head further back, he felt her hands in his hair. With that, he flushed.

“M-Mira, stop.”

When he turned to look at her, he almost chuckled as she looked like he saw his Demon Form for the first time, “Why are you so terrified?” he stood from the chair, “No need to worry. I asked you to stop because I would have fallen asleep with what you were doing.” He gave her a pat on the head, and noticed her flushed cheeks, “Thank you, it helped.”

“Y-You’re welcome.” The roaring inside his chest was getting difficult to resist, “If you’re tired, it may be time for me to-“

“Wait.”

Lucifer took her by the hand and pulled her against him. That flush in her cheeks, that gleam in her eyes as he searched his – he knew this was one opportunity that he couldn’t pass up, “Surely… You’d let me thank you for your help?”

He was nearing her, almost teasing. _Stop… Stop being so irresistible._

“I-I told you, it’s nothing, Lucifer, I-“

It was almost as though she couldn’t resist either, and her face was so close that he could feel her breathing against his lips.

“Mira,” his voice was almost inaudible, “Remember how I told you that we couldn’t resist temptation?”

From his arms, he could feel her tense, and she gulped, nodding, “Y-Yeah?”

He could hardly restrain himself as he tucked a few stray curls behind her ears, “Why don’t we continue where we left off from the planetarium?”

And before she could answer, his lips had crashed against hers, sending her into a similar frenzy – _how many nights have they waited for this?_

If only Lucifer knew that it probably wasn’t the right move to make in the situation.

**X.o.X**

“How is she?”

Asmodeus asked his older brother who was sprawled in the hallway with the young human in his arms. Mira couldn’t be comforted by anybody else, and once Mammon had awoken, he became the only one to be able to give her peace. With her head against his chest, Mammon felt something heavy fall into the pit of his stomach.

“She’s better, but…” His fists balled, “I don’t know what the hell Lucifer did to turn her this way. And he’s not going to get away with it.”

The lecherous demon, if he knew, decided not to speak of it, “Now, now,” Asmodeus started, “Mira needs you. Nobody else would do.”

The white-haired demon looked up at his brother, “… You think so?”

Asmo released a chuckle, “I’d tease you in many other situations… But not right now.”

And it was enough to push Mammon into carrying Mira into his arms, cradling her close and taking her to bed. The Avatar of Greed never left her bedside that night – and he decided that he was willing to take every ounce of Lucifer’s unbridled wrath if it meant that she would be kept safe again from all the pain he saw her grieve.

**X.o.X**

Once earshot, and the hall was quite once more, Asmodeus chuckled to himself.

“I know there’s another player on the field,” he announced, almost as though to nobody, “Hey~ They’re gone… You can come out now… _Satan_.”

It took a few moments, but eventually, the blond opened his room, and drew a deep breath. Asmodeus crossed his arms against his chest, “So, how long have you been snooping?”

He avoided his brother’s gaze, “… I wanted to make sure Mira was safe.”

“She’s in capable hands now.” Asmo looked at the door to the young girl’s room, “Mammon may be extremely useless in all situations, but since something about Mira excites his greed, he will do anything to satisfy her.”

“Was what you said true?” This time, Satan’s blue-green eyes searched his brother’s for an answer, “Is it true that Mira would have nobody else but Mammon?”

There was a smirk from the Avatar of Lust.

“Why? Wouldn’t you want to know the answer to that yourself?”

_Ugh. She’s so **gorgeous**._


	8. I Dare you to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira hears a voice from the attic and decides that she must help. Mammon becomes more affectionate. All over the place, they are decisions being made. 
> 
> Mammon/ Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I've written, and it's as raw as it can be. Some modifications are sure to follow, so please keep your eyes open for anything I can work on! Sorry that I'm posting it without it being at its "best" but, I think you all deserve the update! Enjoy!
> 
> Best when listened to Switchfoot's "I Dare you to Move".

Finding that I was inconsolable in any other way, Asmodeus decided that it was best to wake the only demon he trusted with my care, “Oi! Mammon, you idiot! Wake up! Now isn’t the time to be sleeping!”

I could hear him banging on the door – and I was half hoping that the white-haired demon wouldn’t wake. My heart was banging on my chest, demanding answers for what I had let happen, but my tears came falling down just as fast as they appeared – _what was wrong with me? What was it that I really felt?_ But there was a grumbling sound from within and when Mammon finally opened up, it seemed that Asmodeus was ready to break down his door, and I could feel the lecherous demon’s darkening aura already, “What the **_fuck_** took you so long?!” Asmodeus demanded, “It’s Mira!”

**“What?!”**

Within moments, Mammon was crouched near me, a hand on my head, attempting to pull me towards him, but I resisted, crying and shaking my head, “What happened?” He asked Asmodeus, who could only shrug in reply.

_But Asmo saw that Lucifer had something to do with it…?_

I couldn't face Mammon properly, and all I could do was sob and apologize, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey, hey, shh..." He pulled me into his arms, and I buried my face into my hands. He tucked my head under his chin, "Hey, I'm here, Mira... 'm here."

"I'm so, _so_ sorry... I'm sorry, Mammon." I repeated, and I finally wrapped my arms around the white-haired demon, "I'm... I'm sorry."

"Shh." He kissed the top of my head, then drew a sharp, deep breath, "... What did he do?" I whimpered, and shook my head. This time, he held me firmly by the shoulders, "What the hell did Lucifer do to you, Mira? I can _smell_ him off you."

I could feel his strengthening, pulsating force, and I shook my head, "No, no," I whimpered, gripping the front of his shirt tightly, "S-Stop... Please, it doesn't matter... It doesn't matter."

I sobbed into his shoulders, and he took heed of me, "Fine... Fine." He pulled me close, leaning against the wall, rubbing my back, "Just stop apologizing. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter." He kissed the top of my head. "It doesn't matter, Mira... I'm here. I'm going to take care of you." I knew that he would ask again about it, but it was enough that at that moment, he chose me, and what I needed. I nodded, and as he stroked my head, whispering the same words of comfort, I couldn't forget how it felt to be with him again – _was this how it felt to be forgiven?_

I couldn’t remember anything else after that.

I woke up the next morning with no memory of being back in my bed, and yet there I was. Through bleary vision, I turned and found Mammon’s head right at my bedside, buried in his arms. I noticed that he wasn’t wearing his uniform, and I checked my clock – _it was past ten in the morning_. Slowly, I lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, “Mammon?”

“Mira~” He raised his head, taking my hand into both of his, “The hell, Mira… You scared me.” I sat up, encouraging him to continue, and he sat by my bedside, “You wouldn’t stop crying last night. I held you for a good hour before you got so tired you just fell asleep. Satan passed by to check you this morning, and you had a fever. I was so worried I-” he sighed heavily.

I leaned forward, letting my forehead rest on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Mammon.” I whispered, “I’m sorry I worried you.”

He nuzzled my head gently, “Come on… What happened? What happened last night between you and Lucifer?” I pulled away and shook my head, “Mira…”

“No, Mammon.” I shook my head, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes, “I won’t tell you. I _can’t_ tell you.”

He wiped what remained of my tears with his thumb, then cradled my face between both hands gently, “Mira… Lucifer gave a warning this morning,” he said to me slowly, “He warned us to stop sleeping in the room with you, at least for the next two weeks. He didn’t point anyone out specifically, and he didn’t give any reason, but I think everyone knew it was just me who sleeps here.”

I sighed, “He’s punishing me.” _Ugh. Lucifer._

He tucked my curls behind my ear and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, though, nothing will stop me from being with you.” I flushed at his statement, and he chuckled a bit, “I even skipped class to take care of you today.” He leaned close, pressing his forehead against mine, making me blush even more, “Hm… I think your fever has gone down, but…” He pulled away and smirked, “Look how red you are.”

“Ugh.” I pushed one of my pillows into his face, “Mammon!”

But when he put the pillow down, he had a serious expression on, catching me off guard, “Mira,” he took my hand into his, “I can’t… I can’t bear to see you like that again. You don’t know how much restraint my brothers took to stop me from barging into Lucifer’s bedroom after you fell asleep. If Satan hadn’t talked sense to me-” he sighed here, “… Please, Mira.” I watched him intertwine our fingers, and he kissed the back of my hand, “Mira… Don’t do anything like that again. I can’t bear seeing you hurt.”

I smiled slightly at his action, then leaned in to kiss his cheek, enjoying the pink flush that rose to his cheek.

“Okay. I promise.”

I sealed the promise with a tight squeeze of his hand.

**X.o.X**

The first night without Mammon in the room was the hardest in a while. Lucifer had been giving me the cold shoulder through most of the day, despite the fact that most of his other brothers had been seeking some level of reassurance that I was all right. _I had expected as much, though._ On some level, it was my fault that he had turned cold. During dinner, I assured everyone that I was ready to go to school for one more day before I rest for most of the weekend. At almost all costs, I avoided Asmodeus – who did not insist to speak to me.

“So Mira,” Satan began, looking at me over the dinner table, “Are you sure you’re feeling well enough to go back to school tomorrow? I wouldn’t mind having a turn to take care of you tomorrow.”

“H-Hey!” Mammon, beside me, was already on the defense, “Even if she _did_ need to stay home, you don’t need to do anything because I’m already here! She has the _great_ Mammon, after all!”

I rolled my eyes, and laughter erupted down the table, “If she stays too close to you, she might lose her remaining brain cells.” Asmo teased, eyes darting up and down the table, glancing at me, then at Lucifer.

“Mammon, she is doing better at a Demon class than you are,” Satan pointed out, “Maybe _she_ could tutor **_you_**.”

The second-born flushed, “She _what?_ ”

“Ah, yes. Mira can even be taken into the advanced classes of Devildom History if she would decide to.” It was the first time I heard Lucifer say my name in a long time – but I couldn’t find any trace of his gaze upon me.

Mammon scoffed, “Well, then I’ll tutor her in other subjects!”

On my other side, Beel was already reaching out for some potatoes and carrots from my plate. I offered it, and he took my whole plate instead, “Beel!”

“Sorry.”

“Here, have some of mine,” and Mammon pushed his plate between the two of us, and I picked at some of his other vegetables. However, every other person on the table apparently gawked at us.

When I finally took notice, I looked around, “… What?”

“Did Mammon just _share_?” Beside me, the demon in question began to flush crimson as the Avatar of Wrath smirked, “Wait, _he did_ , didn’t he?”

For the first time that night, Asmodeus looked at me, “Interesting.”

I couldn’t understand, but seeing as Mammon didn’t seem to mind, I decided, I would try not to mind too. Then, after helping clean up from dinner, and making sure that Beelzebub wasn’t raiding the fridge, I walked back to my room with Mammon. We stopped in front of my door, and I looked at him, “I guess this is it for tonight.”

“It’s two weeks.” He shrugged, “Then, if you want me back, you can have me.”

I laughed, “What if I don’t?”

He pouted playfully, “Don’t you?”

“I’m kidding, Mammon!” I pushed him lightly, and he ruffled my hair.

“Remember – Beel’s walking you tomorrow, okay?” I nodded here, “Satan is getting me to talk to a professor before class so try not to get into trouble. If anything, just call for me, and I’ll come flying.”

I nodded again, and smiled, “Thanks for all that.”

“Well, I did make a pact,” he reached out for my hand, giving it a small squeeze, “Might as well do it right, yeah?”

I gave him a hug, then bade him good night.

But even as I tried to sleep that night – I found myself unable to. I tossed and turned, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how betrayed Lucifer now feels. Was it my guilt, or shame? _Or was I just unsure of what I wanted, and I ended up hurting him in the process?_

I hadn’t fully processed what he meant to me as much as I have understood how Mammon meant to me. And though I didn’t want to take one and lose the other, it was also unfair that I was placed in a situation where nothing was sure – I admit, I didn’t really like the feeling of not knowing where I stand with someone.

Mammon would constantly remind me of where I stood with him – even if he would try to deny it with his brothers. _They all knew the truth, anyway_ , _and so did I._

_“… ‘elp… help…”_

I sat up. _Was I hearing things now?_

_“… Help me… Someone, help me…”_

I was sure I heard it that time. I took my D.D.D., then decided that since I wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon, I should probably check that out and take a walk.

I tiptoed out of my room, closing my door gently. I roamed the hallway, past the end-most room and turned to a corner next to the music room and found myself by a stairwell. The handles were made of aged brass that was still polished and in mint condition, like most of the other old things in the house. I looked up and felt the urge to keep going so, with one hand on the banister, I began to walk up curiously, looking down at how far I had gone.

Then I bumped into someone.

“Mira?”

“Lucifer.” I took a step down, and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. _Now? Really?_

He considered me for a moment, then looked at the bottom of the stair – _did he not see me coming_? “Stop here. You will go no further, this isn’t a place for humans. ”

I looked up at what was left of the stairs, “… Why?”

“I just told you. This isn’t a place humans should enter,” he said, more firmly this time, a sly smile attempting to play upon his lips, “This is the **Devildom.** There are certain rules that must be followed. Also _my word is law_ , you can’t defy me.” I raised an eyebrow here, and he looked away, “Now… Go back to your room.”

Based on the expression on his face, I didn’t need telling twice. I still wasn’t ready to confront him about kissing me, and I wasn’t prepared to face him on my own in any way, so I decided to turn around and investigate another day. _Maybe tomorrow, I can sneak past._

But I was wrong.

The next day went about as well as I had expected it to.

Beel walked me to school because Satan dragged Mammon's failing butt to the teachers, and while waiting for first period, who else ended up joining me, but the Prince of Hell himself, Lord Diavolo, whose interests were purely how I had tamed the Avatar of Greed. Beside him, of course, was no other than Lucifer, and another demon, who was introduced to me as Barbatos. I did my best to be nonchalant when it came to speaking with Lucifer, and as expected, so did he. In front Diavolo, it was almost as though we were as disconnected - almost as though his hands hadn't been all over me.

It just so happened that I was momentarily distracted by a warm feeling as a taller man, with dark hair approached us. I noticed that he wasn't wearing the same uniform as the rest of us, and he was bringing someone who looked like a child. I watched Lucifer pick on him for a moment, and he looked like he was having fun - much like when he was teasing or picking on his own brothers. _He doesn't do that to anyone he doesn't deem familiar._

"Ah, Mira!" Lord Diavolo woke me up from my observations, "Let me introduce you." He gestured towards the other being, "This is Simeon. He is an exchange student from the Celestial Realm, which means yes," I gasped a bit, "He is an angel."

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled at me, "I've heard rumors."

"I assure you, not all of them are true." And we shared a small laugh. "Ah and this is..." The smaller angel showed at Diavolo, and I almost laughed, because Diaviolo's eyes gleamed with mischief, "A Chihuahua?"

There was a scowl, and Lord Diavolo chuckled.

“And this is Luke… Wait, are you an angel too?” Lord Diavolo was teasing the cherub-like angel, who flushed in anger.

“You’re getting into this too?!”

A banter broke off before I could say a lot, and I simply chuckled – _demons feel like a group of adult children_.

“Ah, the first bell is about to sound.” Barbatos warned.

For the first time, Lucifer turned to me, a small smile playing on his lips, “Mira… Watch over Mammon for me, won’t you?”

“Wasn’t Mammon supposed to watch her?” Barbatos, the Prince’s over-all guardian chuckled.

Beside him, Lucifer grinned, “Your point?”

I watched them walk away, my mind reeling at the short interaction. I almost failed to notice that the little cherub had stayed behind, “Luke?” he was still scowling at me, almost deciding whether I was friend or foe, “…Won’t you join them?”

“I’m just here to warn you.” He said, and his next words reverberated in my ears.

 _“Never trust a demon. Especially if that demon is **Lucifer**_.”

**X.o.X**

Of course, Lucifer had blocked my way that evening at the staircase again. And he was quite firm about it too – _I was almost afraid that he would bring up our currently messed-up situation,_ but… He let me go. So, there was nothing else for me to do except to ask my silly little demon about what I had to do to get up the stairs.

“Wait… stairs?” Mammon had asked over breakfast, “You mean the stairs that lead to the attic?”

_Bingo~_

Naturally, it was no easy task: _of course_ , Lucifer had to be distracted; and of _course_ I had to do some impossible thing. The cursed soundtrack of _Tale of the Seven Lords_ was something only Levi had, and it meant that I needed to be able to get him to lend it to me – of course, which he easily won’t… Unless I was in a pact with him; in which case, I can bend him to my will. I sighed heavily as I prepared my room with pillows and popped some bags of popcorn. _Why did I have to challenge Levi into a contest regarding a series of movies/manga/whatever that he absolutely **adored**? _I shook my head – I must have been out of my mind trying to get to the top of that staircase, but…

But if someone really _was_ up there… they needed me now more than ever.

And, strangely enough, when I told Mammon about it, he didn’t think of me as crazy.

“Beel, why’re you here?” Mammon demanded as he prepared my DVD’s. He was a little irate, assuming that the movies were his idea of alone-time with me, but his tall, looming younger brother was happily at my tail, awaiting.

We had to watch a marathon of all available _Tale of the Seven Lords_ movies because I had absolutely no time to read all the text and manga about it (even if Satan had offered – I could always get to that later).

The tall glutton seemed pleased with himself, “I’m hungry,” he said, chirping, “And when there’s a movie, there’s popcorn~”

“You’re almost always here nowadays, aren’t ya?” Mammon scowled – _ah, there it was again!_

“What about you?” The red-headed demon teased, “Look what we have here? You have a pillow, a tooth brush, and _oh_. A D.D.D charger.”

“That’s different,” Mammon said, turning the television on, “Mira and I are different~”

I chuckled, but didn’t disagree.

**X.o.X**

When Mammon put his mind to it, all his skills appear. He had been the only person constantly by my side throughout the time I was preparing for the TSL, and did his best to make sure that I had at _least_ gotten the basics down. What shocked me, however, was when Beel and Satan pulled me aside in the hallway to talk to me. Both brothers gave me advice, and both of them seemed concerned at what I had been trying to do.

“Why are you trying to help me?” I asked both of them.

Beel shook his head, “Don’t look into it too much.”

But Satan smiled at me, “Let’s just say I like making things troublesome for Lucifer,” he chuckled, then leaned to whisper into my ear, “I told Simeon you’ll be coming. He’ll be expecting you. Do your best for me, okay?”

It was enough for me to envelope him in another embrace.

This time, he obliged me to the best of his abilities, and buried his head into my shoulders.

I told Mammon about the encounter during my lunch break, and made sure that there was nobody else with us while we talked in the greenhouse.

“Huh… Simeon?” He munched on the onigiri I shared (bought?) him, “We can find out together what Simeon has to say. But it’s strange for Satan and Beel to both be up to helping you out – trust me, knowing my brothers, that _isn’t_ nothing.” He looked at me, then tucked a stray curl behind my ear, “… But I’m not worried.”

“You aren’t?” I asked, “What if Levi _actually_ attacks me?” I demanded, “Uhm, hello?” I pointed at myself, “Human with no powers, remember?”

He pointed at himself with a grin, “You got **_this_ **badass demon, though!”

I rolled my eyes and thought about it – even _Levi_ had admitted that Mammon’s physical strength was still stronger than his. _Knowing that my Mammon would keep me safe at least puts me at peace._

I flushed as I thought about it again: **_my_** _Mammon?_

I decided that if I lived to tell the tale of my TSL Competition, I would definitely tell him already. Or, show him more evidently. It didn’t matter – _I just wanted him to know._

That night, Asmodeus hosted the competition at the Student Council Room. They had Satan stand as the commentator, and Beel was the “guest” (who did nothing but eat, really). Lord Diavolo himself was the judge, and he watched together with all brothers present, Lucifer included.

Mammon stood somewhere I can see him, making sure that I wasn’t about to get cold feet.

 _“Remember: if you want to be able to help whoever that is, you have to do this._ ”

I drew a deep breath as I nodded to reassure myself.

“Get ready for TSL Quiz question number one!” Asmo looked too pleased to host, “The seven lords are all brothers, and each has a specific name that people know them by. In birth order, name the oldest, second-oldest, and third-oldest brother.”

 _Easy_.

“The Lord of Corruption, the Lord of Fools, and then the Lord of Shadow.” I said confidently.

“Way to start the game off on the right foot, Mira~” Asmo clapped a bit. Beside him, Leviathan scowled.

“Oh come on,” he rolled his eyes, “Anybody could’ve gotten that one right.”

Leviathan’s question after mine was something that I couldn’t remember – _the gift for the imaginary princess?_ I looked at Mammon, who was determined and simply nodded at me to keep going.

Satan looked at me, a little worried, “Isn’t that question a little _too_ specific?”

Lord Diavolo seemed to be having fun with the whole thing, and Lucifer only seemed please because the Prince was happy. Something about it made me roll my eyes.

“The sixth lord is the Lord of Flies,” my next question woke me from my stance, “What does he love to eat more than anything else?”

“A cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese!” I exclaimed. It was something that I did remember, and something I found curious. Especially since it sounded like Beel.

However, the question posted to Levi after me was part of the book – Volume 3, page 724? _How the hell would I know answers to stuff I haven’t read?!_

I glanced at Satan, who smiled and shook his head against my worry. It was almost as though he was reassuring me that I would be fine. I nodded, then looked back at Asmo who had the last question ready, “Who did the Lord of Lechery love the most?”

This was another easy one, “Himself.”

“Well, well! That’s right!” Asmodeus was more than pleased – and it almost seemed like he was the only one.

But Leviathan was tired of playing games, and after his third question, he glared at me, “How long are we going to keep this charade up? We _both_ know my questions had been harder.”

“All right, Mira.” Mammon finally spoke, “Time to pull out the big guns! Let’s see how Levi likes your trump card.” The Avatar of Greed turned to his brother, “You’re too full of yourself. We’re gonna yank out that bride and crush it like a bug!”

But when I proceeded to repeat what Simeon had described, I could see Levi’s expression change.

_“The Lord of Masks did… And the Lord of Shadows ended up being… And then… But then…”_

Everything from the unreleased Volume 9 of The Tale of the Seven Lords, all that I could remember, I passed it on. And everyone in the room looked at me like I grew antlers.

“N-No…That can’t be!” Leviathan’s brows were furrowing and his voice rising, “Don’t just make stuff up!”

“Hm…” Lord Diavolo was looking at me through his hazel eyes, “Mira doesn’t seem to be lying, as far as I can see.”

Satan nodded, “Lord Diavolo has the ability to discern whether someone is telling the truth.”

Asmo’s eyes gleamed wickedly, “Which means we all know the truth…”

“All you did was marathon one night!” Leviathan’s aura began to pulsate, “You think you know more than me?”

“W-Whoa, Levi… Calm down!” Mammon began, but the Demon of Envy was already past that.

“I will NOT stand for this!” He was shouting at me already, sending me a few paces backwards. Then, there was a blinding flash, and Leviathan’s demon form appeared before me, his dark, violet aura pushing me into the ground.

I felt a sharp pain, but I was frozen where I was, and all I could do was scream:

“MAMMON, HELP!”

“Hold on!” The white-haired demon came running, but I heard a loud thump, and when I turned back, he was on the floor, “Dammit, Mira! I’m not going to make it!”

Leviathan was almost over me, and my eyes closed, waiting – anticipating – until I heard it:

“ENOUGH!”

**X.o.X**

**OUT-TAKE**

The whole ordeal had been painful to muster – with Mira increasingly choosing Mammon, and with no opportunity to clear things up with her… Lucifer felt like perhaps distancing himself _was_ the best, temporary solution.

But this… _competition_.

_Why did she have to be so helpless?_

**_And why did Mammon have to be such an idiot?!_ **

Lucifer suddenly stepped in, standing before her, almost head-to-head with his younger brother, “This was supposed to be a game, with no violence whatsoever.” He glared at his brother, “Go. Get out and cool off, Levi.”

He was in his demon form – a show of authority. But he was sure that Mira had never seen him that way before. _Would she be afraid?_ When he turned to face her, he found the young girl clutching her right wrist, and staring at him with flushed cheeks.

So… _She wasn’t scared?_


	9. Confessions Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira tells Mammon the truth, and her silly demon becomes all hers. But there seems to be more people craving her affection because - why else would Asmodeus butt in?
> 
> Main Character/ Mammon, Unrequited(?) Main Character/Lucifer, Solomon/Asmodeus
> 
> I hope you're all preparing for angst. It's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't REALLY co-written by my bestie BLMB but since I throw all of my ideas at her, and she throws them back, I sort of feel like it was high time I sent her some recognition. So thank you friend @BLMB. You deserve the world!
> 
> Start focusing on these chapters with no recommended music!  
> There are reasons why ;)

**_Previously on ‘Terrified’…_ **

Mira didn’t look at all any terrified when Lucifer showed himself in all his full-demon glory. In fact, she was more at-awe. _I know he’s a demon, but… why does he still look so much like an **angel?**_

“I’ve never seen you come to a _human’s_ defense like that, Lucifer.” Satan was saying, looking at their older brother. His expression was unreadable, but his ocean-colored eyes flickered from Lucifer to Mira.

“It’s simply my responsibility to clean up my brothers’ mess.” The eldest replied, arms crossing in front of him. Asmodeus smirked, but Lucifer ignored him. Mammon looked like he swallowed a rock, “Do _you_ have anything to say to me, Mammon?”

 _You-!_ “No!” Mammon strode past him, then went straight over to where Mira was on the floor, “I have nothing to say to you.” But his tone softened when he talked to the human girl, “… You all right?”

She clutched her hand close, and he could see it swelling. From where he stood, Satan’s eyes widened, “Ah. She sprained her wrist.”

Now, both demons were crouched near her, with the Avatar of Wrath gently examining her arm. Lucifer swallowed thickly, attempting to calm himself enough into his regular state. Diavolo watched this unfold with such amusement.

“Hm, this must be bandaged and secured tightly,” Satan explained more to Mammon than Mira, “I’ll try to make a potion tonight to speed up her cellular recovery. She should be fine the day after tomorrow.”

“Good.” Lucifer glared at all of them, “Take her to her room. We’re done here.”

**X.o.X**

“So~”

Mammon had my right hand in his, slowly wrapping it in a bandage, “You came out of it alive without being attacked, but you _did_ fall on your butt and ended up spraining your wrist,” he sighed, “Seriously, can you be more of a klutz?”

“Humans are really more fragile than us, demons,” Beelzebub began, munching on some celebratory pizza, “And you don’t eat enough of the right stuff.”

“Hey, Beel, stop turning this conversation back to food,” he continued to bandage my wrist haphazardly, and called off his younger brother, “Why are you even here, huh? You’ve been spending more and more time here since the marathon.”

Beel rolled his eyes, “Not as much as you,” he pointed out, “If Lucifer finds out-”

“I have to take care of this human, right?” he looked at me, and attempted to roll the bandages again to no avail.

“You’re doing terribly with those bandages, Mammon.” Beelzebub said, an eyebrow raised.

I chuckled, and Mammon flushed, “W-Well if you know so well, then why don’t _you_ do it!”

But Beel had already stood up, two pizza slices in his hand, “I’m going to grab some soda~” He looked at me with a small gleam in his eyes, before heading for the door.

Mammon looked at our box, then at his brother, “Hey, Beel, isn’t that-!”

But with a slam of the door, Beelzebub had left us and Mammon groaned, making me laugh a bit, “Let him be, Mammon~”

“Seriously though, **_you_** won’t be able to eat anything if you let him just take all the food like that.” He unrolled my arm again from the bandages, then began to roll them again, tighter and more soundly this time, “Uh… Mira.” He looked up at me, catching my attention, “Listen, there’s something I wanna say.”

“What is it?” I asked curiously, watching his hands work.

“The next time your life is in danger, _I’m_ going to save you, you understand?!” The fervor in his voice was strong and surprising, and it made my eyes widen, “Don’t let nobody else save you! S-So… So if it’s not me, j-just die or something!”

I laughed a bit, making a soft pink rise in his cheeks, “W-What?” I asked, “Why, Mammon?”

“Just ‘cause!” he said, looking at me firmly now, eyes meeting my amber ones, “I’m your protector! It should be nobody else but me!”

He wasn’t finished with my hand yet, but I took it from his grasp, cupping his face between my two hands, then leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, “Yes. You are.”

He flushed crimson, making me smile a bit, then I sighed, “Mammon…” I started to roll the rest of the bandage myself, before turning to the white-haired Avatar of Greed before me, “I need to be honest with you.”

His brows furrowed, then he sat down on the bedside next to me, “What is it, Mira?” I looked at him tentatively, “I told you, right? You could tell me anything.”

I closed my eyes, and for the first time, I prayed a little – _if there was someone listening, please: I hope my honesty gets me where I need to be_.

So I started by telling him the truth – admitting that my feelings had recently been all over the place, and that it had a hard first few weeks. I admitted to having an inclination to him, to some of his brothers, in ways I couldn’t describe properly – just that it felt right. I admitted that I had been conflicted.

And then, I told him everything – I told him about the planetarium, about spending my free period with Lucifer, and about leaving the room when they got too rowdy and seeking refuge in with their eldest brother. I told him about the kiss – and apologized over and over and over – and I told him…

“I don’t like not knowing where I stand with people.” I looked Mammon, who was now quiet, not even facing me, sapphire eyes unblinking, “Lucifer never said _anything_ , or even told me about how he feels about me, and I just… I felt like I needed to know before anything like could happen.” I admitted, “It’s not fair to keep behaving one way in front of others, and behave another when we’re in private. I mean when you care about someone, it has to show all the time!” I was, for sure, rambling at this point, “A-And I couldn’t let anything more happen because all I could even think about was you, Mammon-!” I gasped, attempting to cover my mouth, and this time, the demon turned to me.

“… What did you just say?” He turned to me slowly, his voice low.

I gulped, “M-Mammon…” I whispered, shaking my head, “I… I stopped him.” I started to say, “I thought that part of me wanted what Lucifer was doing but…” I closed my eyes, “I stopped because I thought of _you_. I stopped because I couldn’t bear to see my world without you, Mammon, I stopped-“

But I couldn’t continue because Mammon had leaned in to press his lips firmly against mine. His lips were intoxicating, and his hands held me into place. As I closed my eyes, I enveloped him in an embrace, and I could feel him tip me down into the bed, my head resting upon a pillow.

When he pulled away for air, his cheeks were flushed and he looked at me greedily, “Mira,” he whispered my name, his voice almost like an echo, “I’m going to tell you now… Nobody else is going to have you.”

I knew that the redness in my cheeks could match his, but his words made tears swell in my eyes. _Mammon is really saying this after everything I just said?_

He chuckled a bit and cupped my face in one hand, using his thumb to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall, “Why are you crying?” he asked softly, “Don’t you want this? D-Don’t… Don’t you want me?”

“I do!” I cried, my uninjured hand wiping the rest of my fallen tears, making the demon before me chuckle, “T-That’s why! I… I didn’t think you’d still want me after… After I-“

Mammon’s expression was soft, inviting. He bent over me, kissed my forehead, then wiped my tears again, “Shh.” He tossed himself into the bed next to me, then turned to face me, one arm perching up his head, the other removing stray curls from my face, “Don’t… Don’t, okay? There’s a lot of things happening here that isn’t about you, okay? With Lucifer, with my brothers…” He sighed, “And I can handle that. I don’t know about Lucifer’s “feelings” for you, but I know about mine.” He wrapped an arm around my waist, then pulled me close, letting my head rest against his chest, “And I know that I’d be an idiot, if I left you hanging, and not knowing a single moment more.”

“Mammon…”

“Mira,” He buried his head in my hair, “Mira… I told you before, right? You’re **_my_** human. And all I want is to be yours.”

I opened my mouth to respond, when an incessant beeping broke up my moment with Mammon. He sat up, distracted and looking around, “Mira, that isn’t mine.” He looked at me, “I think it’s your D.D.D., you should answer it.”

**X.o.X**

It was Levi who was calling me, and I mentally cursed him, _He better be apologizing because I **almost** told Mammon already!_

The third demon-brother was asking me to meet him at the planetarium, and after much conversation with Mammon regarding the _last_ time I went with one of his brothers alone at the same place ( _“He isn’t Lucifer, Mammon!”_ ), it was decided that I could go by myself on the condition that I would summon him through the pact if anything went wrong. I hoped that none of that would be the case.

Leviathan was scowling when I got there, “What took you so long?!” he demanded, taking me aback, “When I call for you, you must come at lightning speed,” he chuckled a bit, “Like Henry when his best friend the Lord of Shadows calls for him.”

I sighed, “Levi, what do you want?” I asked, “I thought you hated me based on how you just behaved.”

The Avatar of Envy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “If you thought that, then why are you still here?” he asked, softer now, “Why did you come?”

“… I thought we could be friends.” I said, a bit shyly.

A soft pink rose in his cheeks, “F-Friends? Me and you, _friends?!_ ” he scoffed, but attempted to hide the pink in his cheeks by covering his mouth, “I could never be friends with a _normie_ like you!” I chuckled here, “W-What are you, five years old? Could you _be_ any lamer? B-Besides… I’m just here to fulfill a promise!”

He attempted to recompose himself, “W-What you did at the competition… That was foul.” He sighed, “But I guess I deserved it, in a way, with how I treated and under-estimated you.” He looked down at me, offering a hand, “I promised a pact if I lost, and a promise is a promise.”

I looked at him, surprised, before I smiled, “Thank you.”

“S-Shut up,” he flushed again, this time offering both hands, “Let’s get this over with.”

I placed each of my hands on top of his, and Levi began to speak, “I am Leviathan, Avatar of Envy. I pledge myself to you, Mira, that we may be bound by this unbreakable pact. This promise I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins.”

The power I felt from his pact was a little different from when Mammon had uttered the same words. Leviathan looked at me warily as he released my hands, looking a bit away, “S-So… Why did you want to make a pact with me?” He asked, “I know that I coerced you into making one with Mammon, so you couldn’t possibly be making this pact for just no reason.”

“You’re a right there,” I said softly, “I did have some motive – I’m sorry.”

He looked a bit distraught, and he sighed, “It’s okay. I knew you wouldn’t want to be making a pact with me just because anyway.” Then, he turned to me, “So what is it? What do you need?”

I paused, looking around for any sign of an eavesdropper, then I told him about the voice in the attic. I also told him about Lucifer, and the only distraction – “…So I wanted to borrow your TSL Soundtrack.”

“Ugh,” Levi rolled his eyes, then took me by the hand, surprising me a bit, before dragging me by the hand, “If you wanted to borrow it, you could have _said_ so… Then again, I wouldn’t trust you with anything if it was before, but choosing to make a pact with me – that takes _guts_ you know?” He chuckled a bit as we entered his room, “I’ll hand it to you, but you better promise to have it in _mint_ condition when it gets back.”

He let go of me by the doorway, then went over to get the vinyl from his shelf, “Here.” I took it from his hands and recognized the cover art immediately, “Just make sure you don’t tear anything, and you wipe your fingerprints off, okay?”

I looked at the vinyl in my hands, then at Levi – _I can help that person now!_ Without thinking, I jumped into his arms and locked him in an embrace, “Thanks, Levi!”

Levi’s eyes widened at first, then, with shaky hands, also placed his hands on my back, “I-It’s okay.”

**X.o.X**

I clutched the vinyl close to my chest as I walked back to my room, but on my way back, I was stopped and side-tracked by no other than the Lord of Lust himself, Asmodeus.

“Mira~” his sing-song voice was heard and I drew a deep breath before I turned to him.

“Yes, Asmo?” I asked, eyebrows raised.

He had a knowing smile on his face, but opened the door to his room, “It’s only a little while, I promise~” he said softly, “I just want to talk.” The door opened to reveal a four-poster bed, draped in pink and evenly decorated and neatly arranged with pillows and fluffed with decorations for a complete aesthetic.

I glanced at my closed door, knowing that Mammon would probably return to his room soon, but something about Asmodeus’ tone made me think that he was serious for the moment, so I nodded and went in. “Before you say anything,” I started to say, turning to him, “I’d like to thank you for waking Mammon the other night.”

“Why?” He sat on his bedside, almost trying to lure me in, “I almost thought that you were enjoying what was going on with Lucifer.” He pat the space next to him, and I couldn’t help but there was something more at play with how insistent he was becoming, “I’m not sure you’re aware of how things go here, but that’s why I wanted to sit you down.”

Not letting go of the vinyl, I sat on the bed next to Asmo, “I _could_ have enjoyed it,” I said softly, and I wasn’t lying – since the planetarium, I had thought of nothing else _but_ Lucifer, and how drop-dead gorgeous he was, and how having him kiss me would have been a dream – “But… I don’t know if Lucifer loves me.” Asmodeus’ eyes widened here, “And though I thought he could have, or might have loved me, and I _personally_ didn’t want to continue doing something without being sure.”

Perfect eyebrows rose here, “Is it important?” Before I could answer, he chuckled and continued, “Mira, we’re _demons_.” He said with some gestures, flippant with his hands, “I don’t think I just speak for myself what I say that we _don’t_ mind sharing…” He paused a bit, chuckling at my expression, “… Okay, maybe _Mammon_ would mind, but he’s the Avatar of Greed, so that’s probably about his nature~”

I raised an eyebrow, “You know _I’m_ human right?”

“And?” he chuckled again, “Polygamy in humans had always been something that your race had tried to suppress, but in more ways than one, it comes out.” He leaned back a bit against his bed-post, “Look, there’s nothing wrong with loving more than one person at the same time. It just means you have **_such_** a big heart that so many people can fit in it.” He leaned close to me, then took my hand softly within both of his – and his hands were even softer than mine, “You see, Mira, love comes from a small flame of desire – and that’s why I can more-or-less sense its presence in people…”

“Huh…” I pulled my hand away, leaned against his bed-post, then sighed a bit, “I can’t say you’re wrong with love stemming from desire, Asmo,” I began, looking in to his eyes seriously, “But I feel like love is a little bit more than that. When you love someone, and you catch yourself having feelings for them, it’s almost natural that you are drawn to them.” I thought a lot about Mammon, and what he had told me, and what I was about to tell him before we were unceremoniously interrupted, “But having the desire and feelings isn’t enough, not even for humans.” I sighed again and stood up, wandering his room, looking at framed pictures of him in different angles, “Love comes with a conscious choice, a decision, Asmo.”

“Oh?” He asked, interested in where the conversation was going, “Do tell me – why can’t you choose to love more than one person then?”

Well… He wasn’t wrong in a sense – there was always _that_. Loving more than one person took a lot of effort for humans, _but maybe it wouldn’t mean the same thing for demons_?

I smiled, though, when I found something interesting from his wall, “Oh, you _can_ ,” I said, “You can always choose to love more than one person, that’s always an option. I know of it, I’ve seen it happen, and I often worry that I will place myself in a situation like it. And,” I shrugged, looking at Asmo in disdain, “Maybe I have, after all this time I spent trying to deny it. But when you love more than one person, you’re always going to know, there’s always one that you love more, whether you admit it or not.”

“You mean like a special treatment?” Asmodeus asked, a smirk now playing upon his lips. I had a feeling he wanted more out of me, but I was done with our conversation.

I took a photograph from his wall, and nodded, “I suppose it’s kind of like that.”

He chuckled, “But we _love_ treating each other in special ways,” he still tried to bring the conversation of multiple-loves on the table, “Mira, you are **_adored_** and it should be fine, fun even! Isn’t it amazing to be desired, to be wanted by not just one person?” His eyes were shimmering, almost like what he was offering for me to do was a dream.

“Hm…” I turned to him, with a small, knowing smile, “Maybe? Especially if you want attention, or short-term affection, but-“

I handed him the photograph of Solomon together with him in one area of RAD – the only photograph on his wall that had a different person in it aside from him. I could see his eyes widen in shock as he carefully took it from my hands, almost like it was such a fragile thing.

“… I suppose you know how wonderful it feels as well to be wanted and desired by _just_ one person. And how it, somehow, changes parts of you.”

Asmodeus did not try to stop me from exiting his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below who you think will confess for Confessions Pt.2! Heh. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'll never hear the end of this. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Confessions Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty comes from almost everyone, Satan wakes up too early, and Lucifer gets surprised. Their world has become topsy-turvy since Mira got there, but they honestly don't mind. 
> 
> Main Character/ Mammon, Main Character/ Satan, Main Character/ Lucifer
> 
> The love goes around. Shown in the side of the demon boys.

**_Previously on ‘Terrified’…_ **

When Mira entered her room right after her conversation with Asmodeus, she was surprised to find that Mammon had been waiting at her bedside – right where he left him.

“Mira!” he said her name with relief, standing to greet her, “You’re back!” He then noticed the vinyl record in her hands, “… You got it?”

She nodded, “And Levi entered a pact with me,” she said with a small smile, “I won’t be surprised if he starts hanging out here too.”

Mammon pouted, “Whaaaaat?!” his extended vowels were in opposition to her statement, scowling, “But… But!’

Mira chuckled, tip-toeing to ruffle his hair, “You don’t need to worry about anything else~” she said, “You’re still my first man, remember?”

The Avatar of Greed released a small chuckle, then a sigh, “Mira…” he glanced at the record in her hands again, “… I was only half-hoping that all will go well with Levi.”

“Huh?” the young human girl’s brows furrowed – her face really was expressive, after all, “What are you talking about?”

“You should know what it means.” Mammon took her hand slowly, giving it a small squeeze.

It took Mira a few moments, before she sighed as well.

“It means I have to face Lucifer.”

**X.o.X**

Satan sighed – he did not have any intention on being found out by any of his brothers, especially not _Asmodeus_ of all people. But, _c’est la vie,_ isn’t it?

It was true that he had no intentions towards the human _at first_ – it was just that he could tell by the way Lucifer’s eyes were glued to her during supper that there was something more that their eldest brother refused to say. And although he never spoke a word to her, it was obvious by the way he gagged on his coffee that he wanted to place himself at the young human’s side. It was always fun to tease Lucifer a bit.

Not to mention an opportunity to tease Mammon in the same situation? _Priceless_.

But he found himself shocked as well, when she looked like a complete _doll_ when Asmodeus worked his magic: a pink dress, graceful curls – she didn’t need to be put up that way, but it added to her allure. She was humble about it too, never bragging, and even shy.

The Avatar of Wrath was almost _sure_ that he was about to be placed in some sort of spell.

So when his alarm blared that morning, he was still groggy because he had spent the previous evening waltzing around his room, trying to find solutions to a sprained wrist ( _warm compress reduces swelling)_ as well as in dire attempt looking through various books on humans, and how to calmly profess affection for them (there wasn’t much literature on that latter matter). So he was mildly surprised, when, upon checking his phone, he was on a call with the young human girl in question.

“… Wait, why am I on the phone with you right now?” He asked as though almost to himself. Then, it hit him – “O-Oh, I’m sorry. I called you by accident.”

There was a soft chuckle in Mira’s way of acknowledgement, “Aw, really?”

He flushed – her early morning voice was soft, endearing. He was thankful she wasn’t in the same room, “I wanted to turn off my alarm, so… How did I end up with you?”

“Were you still sleeping?”

“Yeah,” he began, rubbing his eyes, “I ended up going to sleep rather late last night so I am **_so_** sleepy.” He yawned, stretched, then unceremoniously fell off his bed with a loud _THUD_! “Ah!”

“Are you okay?”

Mira’s voice was concerned, and Satan felt something quiver in his heart when he heard her.

“Hm… Yes? Maybe?... No?” He wasn’t speaking as he usually was, and he knew it; so he attempted to shake himself awake for her.

“Satan~” she whined a bit, and it was almost as though he could see her brows furrow in worry, “Are you okay? You don’t sound like yourself. Maybe I need to come help you?”

“No, no~” Satan chuckled, then composed himself, “I’m…I’m all right now. Thank you for your concern.”

“Is… Is this true?” Her concern was flowing through the soundwaves, and Satan could not help the ache in his heart.

“Yes.” He said softly, “It helped me wake up, you don’t need to worry further.” He sighed in contentment, “Actually, if you would like, we could perhaps take an early breakfast since we _are_ awake. There is something I require from the town, and maybe, we could have that next coffee-date that you promised?”

Satan couldn’t believe himself – he was clearly taking advantage of the current situation, but if it would get him some time alone with Mira, he would clearly take it.

“Hm~” there was musing from the other line, and Satan held his breath, “Early breakfast? Right now?” She asked with a yawn, “Can there be pancakes? And coffee?”

The blond laughed at her request, “We could have a banquet if you want.”

Then, Mira laughed as well – it was musical, the tone of her voice _mellifluous_ , “Coffee is enough for me. See you at the front gate in thirty?”

_Well. **That** hardened his resolve._

**X.o.X**

During the first few nights of him bunking in Mira's room, Mammon could hardly even face her in his sleep, let alone touch her. But as he began to feel more strongly about the young human girl, the Avatar of Greed found his boldness with his hands touching hers, then having them intertwined, until recent events have gotten them to taking weekend afternoons napping in each other's arms. Mammon would likely deny it, but he preferred it when Mira held **_him_** , and his head could rest near her bosom. It was like a pillow of heaven.

Books were at the floor next to her bed instead of her desk, and some of them were still open, but Mira had written all over it, almost as though with hopes of claiming them for herself. Stray papers were here and there, and he didn’t mind picking them up. Mammon walked into Mira's room that evening, knowing that she would have forgotten to turn off her lights, studying for some major examination of Devildom classes that she could barely understand at first, but has come to love. After all - and Mammon would also hope with all that's left of his heart - he hoped that she had come to love him too.

And he wasn't wrong to assume.

Mira had told nobody else but him the truth - how she had developed mixed feelings for half of them, how she had felt lost and confused, and how she eventually untangled all of those and chosen him. He shook his head as he recalled it, and covered up Mira's shoulders with her blanket, knowing she gets cold in the early morning breeze. She was like an angel as she slept, unfazed and so comfortable – it was almost as though she wasn’t living under the same house with the most dangerous beings in the entirety of hell. But she put her faith and trust in beings like them – and most of it, on him. **_On him_**.

_What did Mammon really do to deserve her?_

Early that morning, he had agreed (reluctantly?) for her to join Satan for breakfast out in the town. He was surprised to find her tapping at his room very early, and though it wasn’t Lucifer, and he had absolutely no reason to be jealous, _he still was._ He had already shared his heart to her, and though she _hadn’t_ quite said it yet, all her actions had been directed towards him. And she even admitted that Leviathan had ruined her moment of telling him how she truly feels – so that was enough feelings for both of them to share, right?

But finding that Satan also had intentions towards her was rather surprising for him, and left him a bit distraught.

After all, who was _he,_ right?

He was Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, the _scummiest_ of all _scum_ , the black sheep and the lowest of all low. Two brilliant minds seemed to be burrowing for Mira’s affection on top of his and…

He paused, glancing at her still form, her breathing steady, before he decided that he wanted to gaze at her more and sat at her bedside, gently tucking her curls behind her ear.

 _And yet… Here was Mira_. She moaned softly, probably feeling his weight on the mattress. There was something about him that probably caught her attention, and nobody else had ever been close to the kindness she had showed him. Maybe, by choosing to protect her in return, he could _possibly_ pay back a little bit of what she has so graciously given.

“Mm… Mammon…” she was saying his name in her sleep. He chuckled, _how typical_ , “Mammon… come to bed…”

But the white-haired demon was surprised when her eyes fluttered open a bit, “Mammon… It’s late,” she whispered, “Come sleep here.”

“You know that I’m dying to, but I can’t yet,” he whispered back, aching with longing.

The human girl pouted, and it was enough for Mammon to want to agree – but he held on to his resolve. There was something else he had planned to do that night, “All right, all right with ‘ya.” He leaned and kissed her on the forehead tenderly, “Go back to sleep and I’mma come right back. But don’t wait up for me, ‘ya hear?”

Mira smiled contentedly, and nodded – it wasn’t long before she was asleep again.

Mammon watched her for a few moments, before he stood, the light from her desk lamp the only illuminating her room. Then, he stood up, closed the door to her room softly before striding into the other direction. If something had to be done for Mira, he was very willing to do it, even if it came with a certain price.

So he took a deep breath, gathered whatever courage he had left, and let his knuckles rap on the door to Lucifer’s bedroom.

“Who is it?”

“We need to talk.” Mammon’s voice came off rougher than he intended, but he heard some movement and the door opened.

“This is a surprise, Mammon,” Lucifer chuckled a bit, then opened the door to let his brother in, “It’s late. I’m sure you have a good explanation.”

“I sure do,” Mammon waited until Lucifer was seated at the bed before he spoke, “And I’m not pulling any punches here so you better listen ‘cause I’m only going to say this once.”

Lucifer nodded to signal that he was listening.

“ _You need to do better than this for Mira_.” Mammon watched Lucifer’s eyes widen, but before the eldest could have a say, he continued, “No, _you_ listen, Lucifer. Even if Mira chooses me, even if she shows me all the kindness in the world right now, even if I can _feel_ her love pulsating in my veins, I can tell that a part of her is asking for you, and you’re _not fucking doing enough_.” He seemed highly displeased, and Lucifer was at a loss for words.

“M-Mammon,” he said his brother’s name slowly, “How do you know-?”

“Mira’s told me **_everything_** ,” he emphasized the word, making Lucifer gulp, “And as much as I _really_ want to punch you right now for what I know you tried to do, I know why it backfired on you. You need to give her a bit before you try any of that shit.” Mammon drew a deep breath here, feeling like he was spewing venom, “Mira… Mira is _different_ , okay? You keep up what you’re doing now and you’re not going to get anything from her.”

“Why are you saying this?” Lucifer finally found his voice, “Why are you telling me this, despite having feelings for her? I take it that you _love_ Mira, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah, I do!” The fervor in Mammon’s voice was strong now, “And that’s why I’m telling you! I know you make her happy in ways I couldn’t, but right now, at a time that I’m all that Mira wants and needs, I’m not letting any of you all get her!” He stopped, then sighed, “But that feeling has always stayed with me… That Mira will realize her true affection for you… And I’m ready to give her anything that would make her happy, even if it means my time with her will come to an end.”

He looked at Lucifer’s onyx eyes with his sapphire ones, “So buckle up and learn, or it’ll never happen!”

After a long time, Lucifer’s eyes softened at his younger brother, and he chuckled, “Mammon, why would you say this?” He asked, shaking his head, “If Mira is happy with you, all I can do is take time and accept it, and-”

“You’re my **_brother_**.”

Mammon said the word differently than how he usually says it, leaving Lucifer appalled. He stared at the white-haired demon, who drew several deep, seething breaths, before nodding, “Think about it. I’m done here.”

Without another word, he left the room.

**X.o.X**

Lucifer spent the next day mostly within his quarters. He had Beelzebub bring him some food in a tray, making an excuse about having too much work, but really, he just needed time to think about everything Mammon had said to him the previous night. It was nerve-wrecking: Mammon wasn’t really the one to have that much balls to do things like that, and _yet_ …

He sighed – it wasn’t like Mammon to show him any kindness either. But for this young human girl, all their world has been tops-turvy, just within the first few weeks. Lucifer had to admit – he hated the way that Mira had allowed Mammon in whilst unknowingly rejecting him. It hurt him somewhere inside to know that she was willing to give someone else what he could not get. _It hurt his pride – at least, what was left of it._ And all those nights that Mammon had apparently began to sleep in her room? Could he not be given the same? Did he not show what his brothers have been showing? Was he not kind enough? Did he not clearly show his intentions when he had invited her to those coffee dates? Those free periods alone?

 _Why was it not enough_?

He sighed as he emerged from the bath that evening, still left with so many questions that did not have any answers to. It was just when he was about wishing to receive all the answers when, all of a sudden, there was a curt knock on his door.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

His brothers were not usually very limiting.

“Who is it?” He called out as he attempted to dry his hair, “The door is open, but wait a moment, and I’ll let you in.”

“Okay. I’ll wait.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened to hear Mira’s soft voice, and her humming as she waited on the other side of his door. His hair was far from dry, and his clothes were still unkempt, but he threw on his coat drew a deep breath, and mustered his best smile.

“Mira?” He asked, opening the door, “This is a surprise. You’re usually asleep at this hour.” He tried to calm the heavy thumping of his chest, “Can I help you with something?”

The young human girl held out a vinyl record for him, with the distinct designs of the _Tale of the Seven Lords_ all over it, “… It’s a peace offering.”

The eldest demon chuckled as he took it, realizing that her ploy to make a pact with Leviathan was for him to receive this present, “I see. Would you like to come in? I do believe it’s time we had what you humans would call a _heart to heart_.”

Mira looked like she was about to hesitate, but she nodded and entered the room, “I did want to talk to you… About the other night, you know?” she looked at him, “But before that, I’d like to thank you. You saved my life.”

“Well, consider your peace offering as a thank you gift as well,” Lucifer felt his heart flutter a bit, but resorted to smiling warmly, “And if you’d like to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

“Okay.” Mira nodded, taking a deep breath in, and Lucifer held his breath. This was it, wasn’t it? _This would be her clear rejection?_ But what she said surprised him:

“I don’t hate you for what happened. And I _don’t_ regret it either. But there are some things we need to sort-of work on here…”

“Work on?” Lucifer began to feel that pang in his chest again, and he felt himself attempting to put a lid on his feelings lest they work against him, “I think you’ve made things _crystal_ clear, haven’t you? You spend time with one of my brothers over all of us, and despite my warnings not to sleep in the evenings with you, you both instead find time to take afternoon naps with each other to find a way around my rules.” Her amber eyes were filling with a certain fervor that he hasn’t seen yet, but she held her tongue as his eyes narrowed at her, “Tell me, why should we ‘work on’ things if it is obvious that you’ve blatantly chosen Mammon?”

“Ugh!” It was the first time he had seen Mira groan in frustration and she nearly shouted her answer at him, “ ** _Because_** I still want to have a relationship with you!”

There was a deafening silence that fell between them, and Lucifer could only blink at her boldness, feeling a redness rise in his cheeks.

Mira must have realized this as well, and her tan skin shows hints of pink, “I-I mean… I do,” she said slowly, and softer this time, “I don’t need it to be a romantic relationship, but the reason why Mammon has a special place in my heart is because he built our relationship from teasing and taunting, and friendship, to what it is today. He didn’t jump from a few conversations to kissing me – we worked on that together. We built upon all that until we got to where we are.”

Only one thing registered in the eldest demon’s brain, “Mammon kisses you?”

“That’s not my point!” Mira frowned at Lucifer, her arms crossing against her chest. It was almost adorable, and Lucifer couldn’t help himself but chuckle a bit at how she looked – she was at least a head shorter than him, and here she was getting all riled up.

Lucifer sighed, then sat on his bedside, tapping the space next to him, “All right. What _is_ it then?”

It took her a moment, but she eventually sighed and sat by his bedside, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe Asmo is right.”

“Asmodeus is **usually** right. But continue.”

“You and your brothers have burrowed in my heart,” she said to him slowly, looking into his piercing red eyes, with her eyes like gold, “And I don’t want you, of all people, to feel as though I’m rejecting you. It’s just that you have never told me or talked to me about what it is you wanted from me, or what exactly I am to you, or even what you expect from me, which is why I could tell that – though _enjoyable_ -“ she admitted with a small, playful smile that Lucifer thought would make his heart stop, “- it wasn’t something I could forgive myself for doing, especially with other things considered. So…” She reached out and took his gloved hand, giving it a small squeeze (and making Lucifer’s heart tug at the seams), “I’m sorry for what I made you feel.”

There was a moment of temptation where Lucifer wanted to kiss her again – but he resisted this with great difficulty. Mira was baring her soul – all of it. _She wanted reconciliation_. But what did Lucifer want?

**_I want her._ **

_“You need to give her a bit…”_

That reminder!

It was now or never: “I’m sorry too, Mira.” He gave her hand a small squeeze back, took her hand in both of his, then looked straight into her eyes, “And if rebuilding with me is what you’d like, then I’ll accept it. I want to be able to give you what you need, and maybe, we can redo all this for the better.” He gave her a small, playful smile, “So I guess you’d still accept my free-period desserts on Wednesdays, yes?”

Mira laughed – and _that laugh!_

He swore he could hear choirs of angels with it, “Yes, yes! I’ll be with you for those.” She sighed in relief, then threw her arms around Lucifer, “Let’s try again, okay? And let’s try to do better for each other. Together.”

It was all Lucifer could do to embrace her.

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST  **

"You look terrible Asmodeus."

There was a death glare sent to Solomon's direction, "Don't even speak about it. The tension in the dormitory is driving me insane."

The human laughed, the melody in his voice almost making the demon swoon, "There's just one girl in the entirety of the House of Lamentation," He pointed out, a small smile tugging at his lips as his fingertips crawled to cover the younger demon's hands, keeping it within his own, "How could there be _that_ much pent up tension?"

Asmodeus scoffed, "I don't know, Solomon!" He sighed dramatically, but unmoving - the warmth of pale hands all that he was hoping for. He even edged closer, hoping that Solomon wouldn’t mind – and he didn’t, "All I know is that I don't even care who screws her anymore, just that someone _better_ screw her soon, or **_I_** will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is thickening. Anybody got any guesses what happens next? 
> 
> Also... I might open up Mira's past and some Solomon/Asmodeus goodies.


	11. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation. Mira faces the attic, and was also forced to face the echoes of her past. What was the truth about Mira that stunned Diavolo?
> 
> Mammon / Main Character, Lucifer / Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these past few chapters didn't come with songs. The following ones will again, don't worry! For now, let's have a bit of a backstory, shall we?
> 
> In case anyone is interested, Mira is an OC from another fandom of mine, Hetalia! She is the daughter of the Crown of Aragon (Alicia Aragon) and East Germany/ Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt). More of that later!
> 
> For now, enjoy!

There was an incessant knock at Lucifer’s door.

“Time to go, Mira.”

With my head still resting on the eldest demon’s shoulders I tensed, hesitated, and I heard Lucifer chuckle, “… You brought your _chaperone_?”

I shook my head, then pulled away, placing a hand gently over Lucifer’s gloved ones, “I just took a precaution – I could never over-power you in any situation. I hope you understand.”

Lucifer used his free hand to move the rest of my messy mane behind me, “And I hope you would understand from now on,” he started to say, “That I could **_never_** hurt you. I don’t think I could ever bring myself to.” He smiled a bit, “But since you brought me such a nice present-”

He turned to look at the vinyl sitting at his bedside, “… This will keep me company the rest of the night.” He stood and offered a hand to pull me up, “Like I told you, we demons also can **_never_** resist temptation. I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for a while. I don’t think I’ll even leave my room.”

Taking his hand, I let out a laugh, and it comforted me that his stance relaxed. _This_ was the Lucifer I wanted to see, “I’ll let you get to that, then.” I was hoping he didn’t realize any other ulterior motive, but his gaze upon me was soft, “It’s about time for me to go to bed, anyway.”

“Mira.” He took my hand, clasped both of his around it, then brought it to his lips gently, “… Thank you. Thank you for tonight.” He said in a low voice, probably to avoid being overheard. His changed tone and unwavering eyes made a soft flush rise in his cheeks, “I needed this.”

This time, I brushed some stray strands away from his face, nodding, “Thank you, too,” I said softly, smiling, “For giving this a chance.” I drew a deep breath, resisting an inner urge. _Even just on the cheek…_

But he didn’t, and he leaned in to press his lips gently at the top of my head, “Good night.”

“Good night, Lucifer.”

**X.o.X**

Mammon led me back down the hallway, and down towards the attic staircase, “You know, I don’t really know why Lucifer’s so pent up in keeping you away from the attic,” he yawned lazily, then put an arm around me, making me chuckle, “It’s just a bunch of his old stuff from the Celestial Realm, anyway.”

I shrugged, then looked up at him, “Maybe _that’s_ why I keep hearing voices. Maybe there’s some magic up there.”

“That’s nonsense if you ask me,” he stretched as we stopped at the foot of the stairs, then held me firmly by the shoulders, “You call me if anything. But be careful, okay?”

“Yes, dear~” I said with a small smile, and he flushed at the pet name.

“D-Don’t call me that,” he scowled, and tsk-ed at me, “Tch. C’mere!” And he pulled me by the waist, making me laugh and he nuzzled me gently, “I’m serious though, okay? Be _careful_.” He gave me a quick kiss, and then kissed my forehead, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“See you then.” I kissed his cheek one last time, and his hand in mine lingered before I was left alone at the foot of the stair.

I hesitated a bit, then I heard it again.

 _“Mira… Finally, no one is going to stop you. Now’s your chance to climb the stairs._ ”

Taking a deep breath, I did as I was told – and I climbed up the stairs.

For a moment, I was almost afraid that I would get sucked up and into an unfamiliar place. But as I saw the landing, I noticed a singular door, and that there was someone behind it – someone who looked familiar. The wooden lattice matched the oriental atmosphere of the attic, and the bark seemed to be that of the handles of the stairs.

Then, somebody approached the door, and there he stood – dark blue hair, a simple sweater, and a pillow in arm marked with cow spots. He beamed upon seeing me, “I… I knew it! I knew you’d pull through for me!”

His eyes were ablaze, and they softened upon looking at me, “You’re… You’re my only hope, Mira.”

I raised an eyebrow, cautious.

“Who **_are_** you?”

**X.o.X**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Mammon~!”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Mamooooon~!”

I sighed. I didn’t really fancy being late, and it was always difficult to wake him up in the morning. I tapped my heeled shoes, and pulled up my knee-high socks, trying to smoothen out the newly-tailored uniform that Asmodeus made for me (though, we still hadn’t talked properly since the night I discovered Solomon). I wasn’t going to just stand in the hallway and wait for any of the brothers to come see me, so I tried one more time:

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Mammon, I’m coming in~” But just as I turned the doorknob, and opened the door ever so slightly, lithe arms pulled me in, shut the door, then pressed me against it.

“Good morning~” Mammon had a bold smirk, hair dripping wet, towel hung over his shoulders, and clad only in his pants. His uniform – creased and messy as ever, was sitting on a hanger on top of his bed, and _only_ after noticing it did I realize that he was still shirtless.

I felt a hot rush to my cheeks. _Damn it, this look suits him_.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, two hands next to my head, shower-water dripping from his hair, “I’m not dressed yet and here ya are comin’ into my room?” He pulled back, then caressed my flushed cheeks with a gentle hand, before leaning in to whisper, “Like what you see?”

“Mammon!” And I gave a feeble attempt to push him in the chest, and he only chuckled at me.

Taking me by one of my arms, he laughed and pulled me close, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, Mira~”

“Mammon~” I whined, squirming from his death-grip, “You’re still soaking!” And I took the towel draped over him, and covered his head with it, attempting to dry him because- “You’re making my uniform wet!”

He laughed a little, then stayed still while I ruffled his hair, then held the towel against his chest, in a dire attempt to dry him. I could feel his sapphire eyes follow me, and my cheeks felt hotter as I patted every crevice of him dry, “Mira…” he began to say, but I held my resolve.

“Turn around, won’t you?” I demanded, and he chuckled, and turned, allowing me to pat him dry. He wasn’t as built as, say, Beelzebub was (who was one of the physically strongest amongst them), but there were cuts even at the small of his back that told me he wasn’t lagging behind either. The idea of me just touching him with my bare hands in any potential future made my flush deepen.

When I finished, he turned back around, took the towel from my (shaky) hands, then kissed my forehead, “What would I do without you?”

“Probably be late, as always.” He laughed at my words, but my cheeks were still flushed as I made my way towards his sofa. His room was still as luxurious as ever, and I was pretty sure I would find jewels if I upturned his drawers, “Hurry up, won’t you? I asked Satan to make waffles.”

“Being so close after he admitted his feelings, are you?” the tone of his voice was no longer playful, and there was a sharpness to it that made me turn to him all of a sudden, “What did you tell him, anyway?”

“I said I was grateful,” I replied – which was no lie. Satan was an absolute dear, and it seemed like he longed for companionship. I couldn’t give him what he wanted, but I was more than willing to be his friend, “Not like I can say anything else. You know why, anyway, don’t you?”

Mammon only grunted, then turned to me, attempting to smoothen the creases off his uniform, “I do? You haven’t really told me.” His expression was unreadable, almost like the mere mention of his youngest brother was a pain him.

“Mammon~” I chuckled, “Don’t be like that~”

“Tch. Let’s go.”

“Mammon. Stop.”

“!”

He was rooted to place by my command, as I often do take advantage of our pact, and I took this opportunity to embrace him from behind, burying my head into his back, “Mammon…” I said, more softly this time, “I love you.”

“Mira?”

“I love you, Mammon,” I repeated, this time, rendering him more silent. My grip against his uniform tightened, and my breaths were getting deeper, “You’re my best friend, and you’re my constant. I think there was _never_ a time I didn’t love you… Don’t think that my friendship with your brothers would get in the way of my love for you. I can give them my time and my energy, but I will always keep my love for you… That’s something that’s yours, and just yours.”

The silence was so long that I almost thought he went catatonic… until I heard him sob a little.

“M-Mammon?”

I pulled away quickly, and made him turn to me, and he avoided my gaze, but I could see the glistening tears that were streaming down his face, “I-I didn’t think you’d actually say it!”

“W-Why are you crying?” I felt so relieved, but reached up to cup his face in my hands, wiping his tears with my thumbs, “D-Don’t you… I mean, do you want me to?”

“I do!” But tears were still flowing and he pulled me close, burying his head in my hair, “Mira… I don’t understand why it’s me. I don’t understand how you could love somebody like me. I don’t know what it is that made you love me…” He pulled away just to press his forehead against mine, “But I love you, Mira… And I won’t let anyone hurt you again… I promise.”

**X.o.X**

Breakfast was a little rowdier that morning when I entered the dining room with Mammon in tow, hands intertwined and with Levi comfortably following behind us. Satan – who had already known about my affection for his elder brother – said nothing, but greeted me warmly:

“Mira! Good morning~ Your request is ready!”

“Thanks, Satan!” I pulled Mammon to take his seat next to me, and Levi took the seat on my other side.

Asmodeus, who was drinking his coffee at our arrival nearly spat it out upon seeing my hands within the hands of the Avatar of Greed, “What’s this?!” he gawked at us, beaming, “Is this an exciting new development?”

“You’re late to that news, Asmo,” Levi pointed out, picking up his glass of juice without lifting his eyes from his phone, “I sent pics and updates of them on Devilgram, like, ten minutes ago?”

“Wha-?” Asmodeus looked at me, then at Mammon who was flushing at the attention, “How come Levi gets the first scoop, and he’s the shut-in? Mira!” He playfully scowled at me, “Where’s the story, eh? Won’t you tell Asmo?”

I laughed a bit and took some waffles from a nearby pile, “Okay fine,” I finally said, “But later, maybe after class.”

There was a gleam in the grin he gave, and Mammon looked uncomfortable while he filled his plate because of his brother. I reached for a jar, and Beelzebub grabbed my hand again, “Scorpion juice.” He said, looking at me warningly with his blazing eyes, “Maple syrup is on the other end.”

“T-Thank you,” I smiled a bit and he nodded before he continued to gulp down his food.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it for you,” Satan set down some more waffles on the other end of the table, grabbed said syrup and went over to me, “Where’d you like it?”

“Just about everywhere~” I giggled a bit, “These are some of the food I’ve been missing since I left home.”

“Oh?” Satan drew zig-zag lines on my waffles before going back to his own place and doing the same for his own, “What else do you miss from home, Mira? Maybe we can help.”

“Uh, it’s mostly food, my books, my games, my best friend, and…” I shifted uncomfortably, but tried to give a small smile, “I miss my siblings back home,” I started to say, “I’m quite close to them too.”

“Yes, as you can most probably tell, Mira’s quite used to the company,” Lucifer finally entered the dining room, a book in hand, and I was relieved for a moment. He looked at me with a small nod, before sitting at his usual spot and pouring himself some coffee.

“Brothers and sisters?” Asmodeus asked, not wanting to drop the subject, “How many?”

“I have an older twin brother and sister, and one younger brother,” I said softly, before cutting my waffles and stuffing myself with them. Lucifer momentarily glanced at me, and I blinked at him, but if there was something he was going to say, he reconsidered it and decided to continue reading his book and having his coffee.

I tried not to join the conversation about my brothers, and gladly joined, instead, the talk about the new pastries that were being offered in Madam Devian. On the way to school, however, Lucifer walked up next to me whilst Mammon and Levi were busy arguing about something trivial again.

“Mira,” he said softly, almost as though to make sure none of his brothers hear, “I had been holding paperwork about you since before you arrived. I’d been waiting for you to mention it over breakfast, and perhaps I’m not really supposed to meddle… However, I know for a fact that you only have **_one_ **brother.”

My heart skipped a beat.

“Your brothers don’t need to know that, right?” I looked up at him, and he met my gaze with a sort of tenderness that can only come from him, “It’s fine if they dont know all about all of them.”

“Of course.” He said softly, finally tearing his gaze away, “We all have things that we don’t tell everyone.

“We have the right to our own matters.”

**X.o.X**

I was back at the Student Council room after my classes that afternoon with Asmo on the phone and Beelzebub doing what he did best - eat. I was trying to get some homework done before getting home because I was sure that Mammon and Levi would be holding me stuck in a game again. But because of the early conversation about my home, I couldn't get to focus--

The boys were a welcome distraction, yes. Trying to get home was my initial motivation in getting through all this, yes, but... With Mammon, and Lucifer, and whatever had been happening - I was starting to feel torn. I couldn't help but think, but believe that perhaps, maybe, _I could belong in Devildom more_? 

"Homework?"

The voice that asked was no other than the Prince of Hell himself, Lord Diavolo. He was beaming as he entered, and he was free from Barbatos for once.

I nodded and smiled, "Some," I laughed uncertainly, "I don't think I'm getting it much done, though."

"Ah! Let me see!" He said enthusiastically, almost jumping up and down at the opportunity, "Perhaps it's my turn to lend you a helping hand~" And he placed a gentle hand against my back. 

_"Ack! What do you think you're doing?!_

_"It's over, Mira!_

**_"This is all your fault! You don't get to have a say in this!_ **

"!"

The Prince's hand was quickly withdrawn from my body, and I looked up at him, tears threatening to fall, "L-Lord D-Diavolo?"

His gaze upon me was soft, gentle and worried, "My dear Mira..." he said softly, gentle, golden eyes poring into my own, "Who _hurt_ you?"

"It's-" I looked down the table, and it was only then that I noticed that Asmodeus put his phone down, Beelzebub was staring at me, and Lucifer, who was at the door had his flaming gaze straight at me. 

The eldest brother turned to Diavolo, who shook his head, and Lucifer sighed. I gulped, worried about what was going to happen. I just came from a punishment from Lucifer, and I thought I had just patched things up with him…

"Mira~" Lucifer looked like he was about to do something unpleasant, "Can I ask you to step outside for a moment? I need to ask you a favor."

**X.o.X**

_Dinner._

All of that was to ask me to cover for him for dinner.

Parts of me were still rather scared of Lucifer's capabilities (especially because I know that he wasn’t feared for being just the strongest amongst them all), but when he pulled me to ask me to cover for his dinner shift that night, I was relieved and actually found his request cute. He looked so worried, and it almost seemed to me that all he did was look after his brothers.

_“You see… I don’t think I would make it in time to make the dinner as scheduled. Would you mind switching slots with me, and I will cover for breakfast tomorrow morning?”_

I chuckled when I remembered it – perhaps he knew I would agree, and that’s why he asked me.

The boys were called into the study for a closed-door, family meeting while I was cooking and somehow bothered me. Lucifer said they would be on conference with Lord Diavolo himself, and the boys – though not too keen – seemed unfazed by the meeting. I was almost already used to most of the demon brothers invading the kitchen during meal preps, and now was the usual hour I would be stopping Beel from raiding the fridge. I also didn't get an answer about what Lord Diavolo had done to me earlier that day, or what it could have meant, except Satan's reminder: _"Lord Diavolo can tell if someone is telling the truth. Its only understandable that the power gets stronger if he would touch someone."_

The idea of it shook my bones: he could see the truth? Does it mean... He saw **_my_** truth?

I was already done with the Chicken Alfredo, bacon bits and garlic bread when my worry got the best of me. I set the table, then walked over to the study where I could hear voices being raised, just from the hallway.

"-I don't understand how you can be so calm about all of that!"

"Mammon, we can't exactly do something - Mira didn't tell us in person."

_... Didn't tell you what, Asmo?_

"Regardless, what was done to her was... Unforgivable. That isn't something you do to someone you claim to love."

"I'm hungry..."

"Hey, yo, Satan. You need to calm down too."

"All of you, stop. Why don't we let _Mira_ have a say in this?"

Before I could knock or even take a breath, the door opened slowly and Lucifer chuckled, "I suppose there is no use to have a closed-door discussion if you can hear everything from outside, right?" He offered me a hand and I reached out to take it, nodding weakly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, as Lucifer pulled me gently into the room, "Did I do something wrong?”

Satan looked like he was just about calming down, but when he met my worried gaze, his sea-green eyes softened, “N-No, Mira,” he said softly, “It’s more of, really, the other way around.” The Avatar of Wrath approached me and took a good look at me, holding me firmly by the shoulders, “Mira… Do you trust us?”

“What?”

“Mira.” Levi wasn’t always up to serious conversations, but he gave me his best smile, “Remember, you said you wanted us to be friends right?” He came up behind Satan, who let go of me, “We’re here for you.”

I looked at all the demon brothers who were now coming up around me, my eyes searching for Mammon, before arms were locked around my waist, “Please.” He whispered against my hair, “Tell me, tell us. Tell us what happened. We want to help you.”

“Mira,” Lucifer’s voice was warm, was penetrating. It made turn to him, and his eyes were strewn with worry and guilt, making me pull from Mammon and run all the way to the eldest brother, tears in my eyes. There were several gasps when I locked my arms around his torso, and for a moment, the eldest brother didn’t move. Then, he placed an arm around me.

“Mira,” I heard him say my name again, “Everyone wants to know. I think it’s time.”

I pulled away, sobbing a bit.

“Okay… I’ll tell you.”


	12. This isn't the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira goes into detail into the echoes of her past, and the brothers realize what makes her soul pristine. 
> 
> And some clairvoyance for those who want to know where this story is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and I'm not disappointed. Thanks to @thelastsamurye who helped with cohesion, transition devices and basically talked me through the ideas for this plot for over an hour. You are a gift my friend! 
> 
> Again, please be reminded that Mira is an OC from my other fandom, Hetalia! There shall be mentions of some Hetalia characters here (if you will recognize them) and other OCs from that fandom. I'm open to messages about this if you are!
> 
> PLEASE READ:   
> Trigger warnings - attempted sexual abuse, verbal abuse, implied abuse, some violence and lots of cursing. 
> 
> This is best paired and read with "This isn't the End" by Owl City. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

The brothers sat me down in the sofa in the living room. The food I had made was brought in picnic style by Beel, Satan and Asmo while Levi and Mammon were already starting to curl up next to me.

The third-born was leaning against my lap comfortably, and Mammon had both my hands in his while I had buried my head in his chest. It wasn’t long before Lucifer was holding a tray over all of us with a plate and two cups of coffee, “Here you three go.” He said softly, “I believe it’s time Mira explained what today was all about.”

I nodded with a weak, “Thanks,” and took my coffee cup from the tray while the two boys took garlic bread from the plates.

I took a sip of coffee before I began.

“My name is Mira Aragon-Beilschmidt,” I said slowly, “My mother is a… prominent figure in Spain.” To this statement, Lucifer and Satan nodded, understanding the context of the Human World, “My parents fell in love when they were getting quite old. When my twin siblings were born, they were ecstatic. They had always wanted children. Dietrich looked like my mother, but my sister Azula looked like my uncle – because my father was an albino.”

Mammon’s mouth was about to open here, when Satan already answered, “It means he’s white everywhere.”

“Yeah.” I said, “And being an albino means that he can get very, very sick.”

**X.o.X**

“Papa!”

“There’s my princess!”

The albino pulled the young girl into his arms, lifting her a bit off her feet and spinning her around in absolute princess-fashion and there was fussing from the mother nearby.

“Gil, you’re going to break your back with that,” but the albino only laughed.

“Mira deserves the world, Alicia,” But he pulled the mother close, “As do you~”

“Papa, you’re squishing me~” the young Mira squealed as she pulled away from her parents’ embrace, “Papa! Training! You promised.”

Alicia raised an eyebrow at the albino, who chuckled again, “Oh, did I?” he laughed at the continuing frown forming upon the mother’s lips, “Well, you better ask mama if you can.”

“Pleaaaaaase?” There was a pout from the eleven-year old that the mother could only laugh at.

“Fine!” Alicia laughed, “But I want your father clean before dinner.” And she playfully shoved the German who tried to evade.

**X.o.X**

“Your parents sound like they were in love~” Asmo said, sitting on an armchair nearby and placing his chin upon his interlaced fingers.

“And you sound particularly close to your father,” Satan pointed out, and I nodded, “You said you were asking for training from him? Why?”

“My father was a military man,” I said softly, a nostalgic feeling entering my bones, “He was very surprised that even as a child, I wanted to be like him. I always told him I also wanted to be a soldier, and he never asked me to be anything else. I think it was one of the things he adored about me.”

“And your siblings?” Mammon asked, “You said you had a twin brother and sister?”

“They were twins, yes.” I nodded here, “Dietrich, my eldest brother, was so much like Papa’s younger brother – quiet, reserved. He stayed home and read most of the time. Even if he looked so much like my mother, his attitude was my father’s when he was younger. And Azula,” I sighed and chuckled, “She fiery, and intense, like waves on the ocean. She looked like my uncle, she was like my mother in so many ways.”

“W-Wait, wait,” Mammon raised an eyebrow at me, “Your brother is… Dietrich? What, Beilschmidt? What’s with your funky names?”

“Ah, don’t be surprised, it’s German,” I smiled a bit again, “It kind of comes with the territory. I had the most unique name of us all. My father always said that I was the best mix of us…

“He got sick when I was sixteen.”

**X.o.X**

“Mama, I need to sleep early for my swim meet early tomorrow, where are we going?”

“’Zula, it must be important.”

Mira was nervous because there was ever only one time that they had ever gone to the hospital as a family, and it was when Dietrich got sick. Since all of her siblings were in the car with their mother, she feared the worst.

And upon seeing her uncle Ludwig, it was confirmed.

“Luddy, where’s Gil?” Alicia asked, and it took every ounce of Mira not to burst into tears right there and then.

 _Papa is sick_ , _papa is sick, papa is sick_.

As they ran after their mother through the hospital walls, Mira couldn’t think of anything else. She adored her father over anything and everything, almost thinking him immortal.

But when the doors opened to reveal stark-white walls, Mira’s voice was what met her father’s ears, “Papa!”

**X.o.X**

“And it was around that age that I first fell in love.”

Asmo’s ears perked up when he heard this, and he almost pushed Levi from my lap, “Oh? You fell in love?” he giggled, “Wait-wait! Let me guess!” He took a good look at me, then wriggled an eyebrow, “You fell in love with _a bad boy_ , didn’t you?”

All six pairs of eyes anticipated my answer, and I rolled my eyes instinctively, “ _You_ are bad boys,” I sighed, “I fell for the **_worst_ **boy…

“But he was so cute, so charming… He played soccer, and played guitar… I thought that if we could hang out a few times, I could have someone to lean on during the time my father was sick.”

“And you were wrong?” Levi asked, and I snorted.

“ _Dead, wrong._ ”.

**X.o.X**

“Thanks for coming over, Miguel.”

“Hey, not a problem.”

The brunet hovered near Mira, who was checking the rooms downstairs, “Ma, Di, I’m home~”

“Up he-“ Mira’s brother, Dietrich was by the staircase, looking at the house guest with a blank face, “… So, you brought Miguel?”

“Y-Yeah.” She began to ascend the stairs, and the smug look of Miguel faced Dietrich, who scoffed, “We’re just going to talk, Di~”

“I’ll be making potato wedges. Want some?”

“Sure~” Mira called out and then closed the door behind Miguel, “Just make yourself comfortable. Sorry, my table is a mess right now.” There were stacks of books near and on her desk, and some crumpled up pieces of paper.

The other occupant of the room, tall and muscular – almost like her father’s built – only shrugged, “It’s fine,” he insisted, sitting by her bedside, “You said you wanted to talk. What’s going on?”

Mira described what she was feeling about her father. There was a lot to unload about her fear of his sickness getting worse, and throughout the entire time, Miguel was just nodding, “… And yeah.” Mira finished, and the teen next to her just ran a hand through his short, brown hair.

“You love your dad a lot. I get it,” he wrapped one arm around her, “It’ll be all right.”

“Thanks Miguel,” she smiled a bit, “Thank you for listening.” She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

When she pulled away, he had a small gleam in his eyes, making Mira giggle, and lean in to kiss him gently upon the lips. But, it seemed like Miguel had other ideas, and other plans because his kiss upon hers became deeper, stronger, and his hands were already crawling from her thighs, to her waist…

Then attempted to get under the hem of her clothes.

This was when she pulled away and pushed his hands, “W-Whoa, Miguel!” Her eyes widened, “Stop.”

“What?” Miguel tried to play a smile, then leaned in closer, “Come on, it’ll be okay. It’s just a little-“

“No!” She stood from the bed, and was reaching for her doorknob, “I… I think you should go, Miguel.”

“Hey, you invited me here!” Miguel’s voice was rising.

“Yes, to **_talk_**!” Mira pressed, “I don’t want any of that! Now please-“ she turned to make a hold from the door, but Miguel grabbed her by the hair.

“Miguel!”

“You can’t walk away from me!”

Mira was about to struggle – when she remembered her father.

_“Deep breath in, princess! You got this.”_

She held on to his wrist, tucked her elbows in front of her face to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt, then hurled herself so far back whilst keeping a firm grip on Miguel’s arm until she heard it snap back.

“AH!”

Then, with all her might, she pushed him to the ground with a loud _THUMP!_

“MIRA!”

Dietrich came into the room, and seeing Mira’s hold on Miguel, he nodded, “I… I’m calling medics.”

Mira let go of Miguel, breathing heavily, before saying one more time: “I think you should go.”

**X.o.X**

“W-Whoa, Mira, did you really do that?” Mammon sounded surprised with what I did, and Levi snorted.

“Why, you want her to try it on you?” the third-born asked, making their other brothers erupt in laughter.

“Mira is of good build, I think she is more than capable.” Satan said, making me look at him sheepishly. He winked at me on purpose, making Mammon scowl.

“Hey, you! Eyes on me, Mira!” Mammon demanded, but Asmo seemed at the edge of his seat.

“Then what happened?” The fifth-born asked, “There was definitely some punishment of some sort going on, right?”

“Well he already _did_ get his ass handed to him by Mira,” Levi seemed pleased at the butt-kicking I was capable of, “He _totally_ had it coming!”

“Pretty badass,” Satan added, nodding in agreement.

“I bet the whole school was talking about it,” Levi pulled out his phone, “That’s something that would go on the Devilbook or Devilgram! Am I right, Mira?” he chuckled happily.

“R-Right..” I paused a bit.

This seemed to have gotten Asmodeus’ attention, “Is that so, Mira?”

“Uh… Yeah.” I say, nodding uncertainly. I avoided Asmo’s gaze, but he already had that knowing smile on his face.

“Then what happened?” Mammon asked, bumping my shoulder to catch my attention.

I took a deep breath, then let out a sigh, “That was around the time my father died.”

The room fell silent for a moment, then I drew a deep breath, “I was at school when it happened, and I was the first phone call my uncle made. I was with my mother through every day of the services, and when friends were coming over.” I shook my head, “I almost thought my mother wouldn’t get through it… But she had a boyfriend shortly after.”

Levi, for all the times he shut himself, it seemed he didn’t lose his social cues, for he raised an eyebrow, “You said it like it’s a bad thing.”

“And it was,” I said softly, “Because one thing that I apparently also have in common with my mom is lousy taste in human men. Her boyfriend at that time was just… he was…” She exhaled with derision, “I don’t even know if he was human.”

Almost as though seeing how I was seething, Lucifer placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder, “Mira… Easy.”

I nodded, then sighed, “Anyway, my mom’s boyfriend wasn’t great,” I took Mammon by the hand on one side, then fluffed Levi’s hair with my other hand, “He found out about the wealth my father had left and wanted so much of it – but my mom was smart, and didn’t hand that over easily. And then one day, they had the biggest fight because my father left my mother the oddest farewell present.” I looked at Asmo, “She was pregnant.”

There were gasps in the room, “W-Wait, so it was _your father’s_ -?”

Again, I nodded, “And it was the most brutal, the most stressed, the most worried I had ever seen my mother,” I explained, “I was with her through every hospital visit, every check-up, and I made all the preparations for the baby boy she carried.” I sighed.

“W-Wait, Mira…” It was the first time Beelzebub spoke, “Why don’t you sound happy about your little brother?”

Tears were swelling in my eyes again, and I turned to Lucifer, who nodded at me to continue.

“Because the baby was blue when he came out.”

Mammon opened his mouth, almost to ask again, when Lucifer frowned immediately to answer him, “She means that the baby died, you idiot.”

I nodded, “I was the only one inside the hospital with my mother. I brought her there, I stayed with her through delivery… And we cried together when we saw the baby.” I sighed, “I left her with Azula, because I knew Azula was learning to be a doctor and I went straight home and…

“He was there.”

**X.o.X**

The moment Mira saw Juan, her eyes narrowed, and she slammed the front door shut.

“Hey!” It didn’t take her three steps to stride into the dining room where the older man was sitting with his feet propped up on the next chair, scrolling on his phone, “Where the **_hell_** were you, huh?! My **_mother_** was giving birth!”

He put down the phone, then raised an eyebrow, “… So?” he asked, “Not my kid, not my problem, right?”

“The baby is _dead_ , Juan!” she nearly shouted, but the man before her stared at her like he was expecting more.

“What are you talking about?” He rolled his eyes, “She had that baby before she had me, I have absolutely nothing to do with this. That isn’t _my_ responsibility.”

“Shut up! You did this! You _were_ responsible!” Mira was spewing wildfire, “You never help her with anything, you’ve been stressing her out through this entire pregnancy – you’ve been treating her like shit! You don’t deserve my mother, I don’t know what the hell she ever saw in you!”

“Don’t care. Give it a break, _princess._ ” He said mockingly.

Mira’s eyes burned red.

**_That’s it!_ **

“Give me your keys.” Mira demanded, right hand outwards, her palm expecting.

“Wha-?”

“Give me you _goddamn keys_!” Mira’s voice was getting louder, “You don’t deserve to be in this house, you don’t deserve my mother! Give me the goddamn keys!”

“Tch, you _wish_!” He scoffed at her, “Your mother isn’t going to allow you to let me leave this house!” He drew the keys from his pocket, then shook it from a dirty key chain in front of her, “You want this?” He put it in his chest pocket, “Well, you’re going to have to take it yourself, right?”

“Don’t test me,” she said, her voice low and fueled by derision, “Because I can, and I will.”

“And how’re you going to do that, huh?” Finally, the man stood up, and Mira placed her left foot behind her.

 _70-30_.

“You think that just because you’re dad trained you with some ‘secret skills’,” he air-quoted manically for blasphemous effect, “that I’ll be scared of you?”

_Loose hands, slightly open._

He was taking one step towards her, and then another, “You’re just a scared,” then another, “little,” _one more_ , “girl.” He stopped right in front of her, “And nobody will be on your side if you do anything.”

“That’s what _you_ think, **assshole**.”

“You brat-!”

Juan had pushed her so hard, she hit the wall right next to their storage cabinet, but having weaker reflexes, she was able to grab him by the wrist, and yank him the same direction, sending him stumbling into the same wall, with enough time for Mira to dodge him.

“Argh!” She tried to run back to the table, but he grabbed her by leg, sending her down into the floor. Luckily, she managed to protect her head, but rolled to the side just enough to evade the older man trying to kick her, “You _little shit,_ ” Juan was gritting his teeth now, “ _I’m gonna kill you_.”

_Evade. Defense. Evade. Defense._

The moment he had stood up, Mira took the opportunity to kick him as hard as she could, hitting his shin, and hearing a crack somewhere.

Juan staggered forward, and Mira scrambled up, and into the kitchen counter, “ _YOU BITCH.”_

Mira screamed when Juan caught up with her, throwing their jar of salt, then an empty cup from the counter and straight at her. She evaded the first, but was only nearly missed by the second projectile when she felt herself up against the kitchen counter. She felt for something, anything that could help her – because Juan was nearing, and his eyes were scaring her – when she felt a hilt and whatever it was she pulled it out from behind her, just as Juan lunged himself forward again.

“STOP!”

And when she pushed the weapon against him, it was the only time she realized she had brought out a knife, and she had pushed it against the older man’s torso.

It wasn’t deep, and she gasped a bit, but Juan had a manic grin on his face, trying to lunge at her again. This time, Mira pulled out the knife, and pushed it upwards in his abdomen, before letting go as the blood stained her hands and her legs because Juan had started to slump against her.

Mira was shaking, covered in Juan’s blood, and a pool of it was starting to form on the floor. She only had a few more moments before Azula or Dietrich comes through the door. So, she mustered up a deep breath, then made a run for the stairs.

**X.o.X**

“Wha?” Levi gaped at me, and I nodded, “Wait, you ran _away?_ ”

“Why?” Asmodeus asked. Concern was weaved into his beautiful face, and his curated brows were furrowing.

“Th-They… They’re not going to **_believe_** me… They’re not.” I sighed, stood up and pried myself away from all the brothers, my head shaking, “I was the only one at home, and I knew that if nobody was going to send him out, my mom never would. I didn’t want to do it, but he made everything so, _so_ difficult and… So, I ran away from them, from _all_ of them.”

They were quiet for a moment, and I turned, “I know… I left a man for dead.” I avoided any of their gaze, “I’m sorry, you all probably think I’m such a monster now.” I shrugged a bit, “I deserve to be here… I’m a murderer.”

“No,” Satan was the first to say, approaching me and gently placing a hand on my shoulder, and making me turn to him.

“Actually, that isn’t it.” Lucifer added. Suddenly, all eyes were on him again, “I… I still don’t understand. You couldn’t have killed that man.”

I sighed exasperatedly, “I just told you-“ but he shook his head and held up a hand.

Then, he jerked his head for his brothers to look at me. It seems that Asmodeus was the first to pick up, “Ah! Her soul!”

I looked at Asmo, “What about it?”

“Mm~” Beelzebub beamed, licking his lips, “Delicious.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “What he _means_ is that your soul is pristine.”

I wasn’t following, so I raised an eyebrow, and Lucifer took pity on my cluelessness, “If and when humans commit sin, especially something as rotten as murder, it festers in the body and the soul.” He explained, his tone as cool and calculating as usual, “In short, we can see someone whose soul is slick with murder. Yours, Mira… is not.”

“Allow me.” Satan pulled away from me, then held out a hand in front of him and conjured what looked like a smoke screen, “Mira, we demons can see your soul and right now, you have possibly one of the most rare of all souls. In fact, your soul is so beautiful to us that it’s quite blinding, and my brothers and I can agree.” He twirled a finger around in the smoke, and suddenly, an image of a man appeared.

_Familiar. Like from a lost dream_.

“Compared to this guy…”

I couldn’t believe who I was watching in the smoke, my heart was racing – and my mouth was agape.

“Disgusting.” Asmodeus was the first to say, “Ugh, yes that guy _will_ rot in hell.”

“I don’t even eat souls that much, and _I_ wouldn’t dare eat him.” Mammon added, “That’s gross, man.”

I turned to Satan, “Is this now?” I asked, “Is that here?” To my question, the blond shook his head, “Then, where-?”

“Is that him?” Lucifer asked shortly. I nodded weakly.

Juan was just being… Juan. He was drinking, being boisterous and yelling at some poor girl.

Lucifer turned to his brothers, all of whom were nonchalant.

“Yeah, no big deal. Punishment will be ready.” Levi said, with his thumbs up.

“It’s fine, he’s going to hell anyway.” Asmodeus piped up.

“We’ll be ready,” Mammon agreed, “You know, for when he gets here.”

“What do you mean ‘for when he gets here’?” I asked weakly, brows furrowed, “Going to hell? Getting into Devildom? I don’t-I don’t understand… His soul, it-it should be here. It should _be_ here.”

“And it **_will_** be,” Lucifer replied to me, nodding in agreement, “when the time comes.”

“When the time comes? What?” I was hyperventilating, and drawing several, heated, short breaths, “Why-why isn’t he here yet? I-I don’t… I don’t understand.”

Lucifer had already drawn a deep breath to explain, but an even more frustrated Mammon beat him to it.

“Ugh, seriously? Lemme lay it out for you plain and simple, Mira,” Mammon started, sounding exasperated at me for the first time, “ **He** – hear me out okay?- _**is**_ – listen carefully okay?- **A-L-I-V-E** \- OW!”

Lucifer hit Mammon square on the head, muttering as usual about how much of an idiot he was, but at Mammon's words, I fell to my knees and all the tears began to pour out.

“I thought I… I just…” And I couldn’t hold it in anymore, and I began to wail, and sob. The more I tried to wipe from my tears, the more they kept coming.

_No… I did… I killed him… I… did… **Didn’t I**?_

“Now, now…” I heard Lucifer’s voice, and while I could hear the brothers arguing with Mammon, I felt a warm body approach me, “This certainly won’t do, right?”

Lucifer offered a red handkerchief, and I took it hesitantly. His smile was warm, and his demeanor was unlike anything I’ve seen from him so far, “I… I thought I had killed him… I thought, all this time, that there was nothing for me.”

“Haven’t you been wondering why we have been telling you to stay safe?” Lucifer watched me sob into his hanky, “You have one of the most beautiful souls we have ever seen. All demons would want to be in possession of it. You are _untainted_.”

With his words, more tears came streaming down my face, and I tried to explain through sobs, “I-I thought I-hic-had to work for my sin,” I was a sobbing mess, “I-hic-spent all my time trying to atone,” I sniffled, “A-Ask… Ask for forgiveness…”

“Mira.” He took one hand in his, then placed another on my forehead.

_I saw my father smiling at his hospital bed._

_“Hey princess. I’m glad you’re here.”_

_I saw my mother chuckling as she held my hand during an ultrasound._

_“Oh Mira, what would I do without you, dear?”_

_I saw Dietrich ushering out an unwanted Miguel from my house._

_“You did good, Mira. Don’t worry.”_

“Do you see?” I heard Lucifer whisper, “These are people you did not disappoint. These are people you protected, the people you’ve inspired.”

When he pulled his hand away from my forehead, my eyes were wide, “You aren’t deserving of the punishment you’re giving yourself, Mira.” He whispered, placing my hands in between both of his, “Maybe… Maybe the forgiveness you’re seeking is… your own.”

There was no holding back for me this time, and I threw my arms around Lucifer, almost sending both of us to the floor. I heard him sigh in contentment, and after a few moments, I pulled away, wiping my tears away.

“T-Thank you.” I said softly, “Thank you for the truth.”

“ ** _You_** , Mira, are more than deserving of it.” Lucifer said softly, wiping what stray tears I had left with a gloved hand. Then, he cradled my face gently, and I leaned into his touch, “You deserve so many more things that I-“

“O-Oi!”

The loud noise made Lucifer pull away, a little flustered, and Mammon was huffing, cheeks red, “L-Let go of Mira right now! Y-You-“

“Calm down.” Lucifer said to him, looking at me before referring to his brothers, some of whom looking quite pleased (like Asmo and Beel), “It is about time for us to all get ready to return to bed.”

I pulled myself off, then offered a hand to him, to which he smiled gratefully as he pulled himself off the floor. I was still sniffling, and putting myself together while I had his handkerchief was in one hand. The eldest demon continued his instructions:

“I want everyone to bring their share of these plates and bowls in the kitchen for cleaning. Asmodeus,” The fifth-born raised an eyebrow as he was on his way out the door, “After placing your share, please return here and I’d like you to be the one to take Mira to her room.” Asmodeus nodded here, a small, knowing smile upon his lips while looking at Lucifer.

Naturally, there were complaints from Mammon as he stomped out of the study, carrying a tray with glasses and a pitcher. Once all the brothers had taken their share, I cleared my throat, and Lucifer looked at me.

“Lucifer,” I started, feeling a soft blush rise in my cheeks.

“You’re still holding my hand.”

**X.o.X**

** CLAIRVOYANCE **

There was a silence within the room, with only the hitches in our breath and the soft moans coming out from my mouth as his hands roamed my body, and mine was in his hair.

 ** _I wanted him_**. There was nothing in that moment I wanted more than him.

But I was doing my best to be patient.

 _Yet, I was desperate_.

My hands were shaking from holding back, when he suddenly grabbed them, pulling away.

“It’s okay, Mira.” His voice was low, eyes focused only on me, cheeks flushed, “… It’s okay. I won’t hurt you…” He kissed my forehead tenderly, panting a bit because of what seemed like our current inability to keep away from each other, “So, don’t worry, you can touch me too.”

His lips crashed against mine once more, and I can taste the anticipation on his tongue. I could feel myself pining for him, for more, and I found myself undoing his first few top buttons before he pulled away again, a smirk clear upon his face, “You’re not wasting any time, are you?”

His hands found mine, and they were soon intertwined as I let him pull me closer. I could hardly ignore the growing strain from his pants that were grinding against me.

My flush deepened, “You know, I only got this dress so **_you_** could take it off.” I couldn’t believe how bold I was being, but if he was going to be _that_ mischievous, so will I.

His smirk widened, “Really?” his hands crawled from my hands and up my shoulders, “Then why don’t we see what’s underneath?”


	13. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus shows a different side to him, and Mira begins to feel differently. Mammon shows his worries, and Lucifer tries to uphold his reputations. Also features Solomon being the best supporter Asmodeus ever has.
> 
> Mammon/ Main Character, Lucifer/Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all the followers! Are you happy with the continuation of the story? I'm starting the polyamorous parts already so if that makes you uncomfortable, please close this fic right now! I like creating depth with why the characters behave how they do, so let's see more interactions amongst these demon brothers! 
> 
> Remember that an explicit chapter is coming up soon!
> 
> Best to be read while listening to "Endgame" by Taylor Swift.

Asmodeus made it a point to hold my hand as he walked me back in to my room, despite Mammon’s many complaints about him being my first man. The fifth brother did not entwine his delicate fingers, but instead made sure that my hand was firmly within his – safe, and undeterred.

When I opened the door, I welcomed him inside, and he looked around like it was his first time there.

“Wow, Mira~ You’ve made this place your own.” He smiled happily at the new additions that I’ve given the room – the duvet that now covered the bed, the nightlight at the desk, the candles at the coffee-table and the scented oils above my drawers, “Is that chamomile?”

I chuckled, “Yeah. It helps me sleep.” I sat by my bedside, then pat the space next to me to get him to sit down, “It’s a welcome change to have you instead of Mammon, Asmo.”

“Of _course_ , darling.” He flicked his hair for effect, making me laugh a bit, but sitting next to me, “I want to be here for you, so you can rest your pretty head. I’m not _really_ like my brothers make me out to be.”

I sighed in relief, and then leaned against his shoulder comfortably.

I had eyes – I can’t deny that Asmodeus was the most _beautiful_ amongst all of them. He was about as tall as Mammon, but slender and effeminate. He carried himself well, and was confident, composed and certain. Though he comes off as narcissistic, he was actually very caring and knew _just_ what he wanted – and how to get it. But he was also gentle, and affectionate, and sometimes, I wondered how and where his demon nature even came to be.

A long, comfortable silence stretched between us.

Then, beautiful demon before me sighed, "You might find this hard to believe, but I got mad at Lucifer about what he did to you."

I lifted my head from his shoulder, eyes wide, "What?"

"He said you two spoke the other night," I nodded here, "When I found you in the hallway that night - the night I called for Mammon - all I knew was that you both had desires. But I can't tell whether what was happening was consensual or not." He looked at me as though he had disappointed me, "I'm sorry if I hadn't barged in there to take you away from him when-"

"N-No, Asmo, don't apologize!" I said, making his eyebrows furrow, "None of that was your fault, please.” He was about to talk here, when I raised a hand to stop him, “I - honestly, okay? - I enjoyed what was happening with Lucifer," I let out a sigh that made him giggle, "But that wasn't my issue in that situation, Asmo. I... I wanted to know the 'why' before I did any 'what's."

"Hmm~" he hummed, "So you don't want to regret it?"

"Yeah." I whispered, "I don't like the idea of one-time things. I'm... I'm done with that."

“You sound like it.” Asmodeus offered his hand, and I smiled a bit, taking it into mine. His hands were soft, slender - something that told me he surely took care of it. He gave my hand a tender squeeze, then stroked his thumb gently against my hand before he spoke again.

"I know that something happened between you and that filthy human."

My eyes widened, and Asmodeus gave me a bit of a nudge, "Heeeey~ I think I know you better than that. But, I’m not going to force you to tell me right now. So," he pulled his hand away, then opened his palms to reveal a small, dancing Little Demon, whose flames were burning a faint pink, "I don't want you to be placed in non-consensual situations anymore. Desire is the way it is because both people _should_ have it. If just one in a couple would have it, that is something else completely."

The Little Demon of Lust danced from his palm, then onto my lap.

"This little demon will help let me know if you are in any kind of situation where your desires are being threatened." Asmodeus explained, "And, it will keep your scent off of other demons. You have one already, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow, "I can only faintly smell your humanity - and your vanilla lotion." He chuckled.

I opened my hand to summon my Little Demon of Greed, and Asmo took his little demon and placed it next to the demon I had, "At least now, they can play~"

He looked far too happy saying that. But whatever his intentions were, I was just happy to have someone like him listen, so I threw my arms around his slender form, “Thanks Asmo.”

“But of course~” He wrapped his arms around my waist to return my embrace warmly, “More and more, you’re starting to show what makes you who you are, and I’m _thrilled_.” He chuckled, then pulled away, cupping my face in his delicate hands, “I can’t see what Lord Diavolo saw when he touched you, but what I _do_ know is that my brothers and I need to get up and work on taking care of you the best we can after all that.”

“You don’t have to, you know~” I chuckled, “I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, but, I do believe we want to,” at his statement, he held me firmly, then planted a gentle kiss upon my head, “Don’t worry, Asmo will take good care of you.”

The Avatar of Lust made sure to get me changed for bed, and sat by my bedside, pulling up my covers. I didn’t know why, but I felt sure that he was not going to just touch me inappropriately. He smoothened out my hair, looking at me tenderly. His gentleness in that moment reminded me so much of someone who used to do the same thing for me: my sister.

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” He asked with a raised eyebrow at my wide-open eyes.

“Even if I didn’t, I’m pretty sure you’d sing for me~” I chuckled, “Why don’t you come lay down here?”

He hesitated a moment, “Mira,” he said my name playfully, “Are you sure about this? You don’t know what will happen if you ask _me_ to stay in bed with you.”

“Of course I do.”

My boldness probably shocked him, so I continued, taking his gentle hands into mine, “Nothing will happen, Asmo. I know you don’t see me like that. And you don’t take advantage of people’s bodies. I know you’re better than that.” I smiled as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He stared long and hard at me, his eyes like liquid gold, before he rolled them at me, and leaned down on one elbow against my pillow, “Ugh, you know me well enough too,” he gave my nose a little tap when I giggled, “I can’t believe I’m laying down in a bed with no sex. That’s not fun… But, I guess that _could_ be sexy too.” I shoved him a bit, and he laughed at my weak attempt, “You know what’s _really_ sexy, though?”

“What?” I asked, looking up to find him with a soft, gentle smile.

“Consent.”

**X.o.X**

Mammon was fussy **_all_** morning.

First, he complained all about how close I was with Lucifer for majority of the previous night, how it was Lucifer that I embraced in my fit of tears, how Lucifer ** _absolutely_** _could not keep his eyes of me_ (as though that was **my** fault) and how the evening ended with the brothers packing away, and with Lucifer keeping a tight hold on my hand. (Lucifer ignored all of these remarks over breakfast, but Asmodeus giggled, making me realize that _yes – Lucifer really was a bit red in the cheeks, wasn’t he?_ )

Next, he kept pestering Asmodeus about what he did to me, or with me – which was nothing.

“Asmodeus _can’t_ have done nothing!”

“Yes, he can,” I was saying calmly, trying not to let my annoyance with the matter get to me, “Asmo was just nice enough to sing me a lullaby and leave me to sleep.”

“I did watch her for maybe half an hour?” Asmo recalled, teasing the second-born and making me glare at him, much to his amusement, “Lucifer told me to make sure nobody disturbed her.” He chuckled, “Mira talks in her sleep~”

“I know.” Mammon grumbled, stabbing his scorpion tail omelette, before side-glancing at me, “What gives, Mira? I thought…” There was something glistening in his eyes that I didn’t fail to miss, before he was silent again, making my heart thump against my chest.

_Was this something he had been worrying about?_

It wasn’t to say that Mammon wasn’t usually needy or demanding – he was. The greedy little thing that he is, he often manifested his greed in seeking my attention and making sure that I was in his sights at almost all times. However, that morning, I couldn’t even walk within a few meters towards Beel – who was talking about a new cookie flavor that we were both waiting for – without him pulling me back and right next to him.

“Mammon.”

I sighed his name during one of our morning breaks, and with his head in my lap, he looked up to meet my gaze. “What’s wrong, hon?” I asked, eyebrow raised. He wasn’t usually that fussy, so I knew there was something more to it than him just being greedy, “You always tell me that I have to tell you when something’s up. Now, tell me too.”

“’m fine, nothing’s wrong.” But the way he turned his gaze away made me frown.

“Mammon, tell me what’s wrong. Now.”

“F-Fine, fine!” he was rubbing his neck, as though the pact made with me was suffocating him. He sat up, scratching the back of his head, avoiding my gaze uncertainly, “It’s just… I felt so useless last night.”

I crawled closer to him, knowing it was going to be a bit of a sensitive topic, and sat right next to him on our picnic mat, right in the greenhouse where we spend most of our time, “What is this about?”

“When you told your story last night, see, I didn’t know how to help,” he looked at me, a certain glistening sadness in his sapphire eyes as they met mine, “While all that was going on, it was… It was Lucifer who figured out what was wrong, _he_ figured out what you needed… He even used his powers to be able to help you.”

I blinked, “Lucifer used his powers on me?”

“Y-Yeah.” He nodded, “I don’t know what he showed you, but Lucifer can create a new world inside the minds of people. It’s been said that he could drive people to madness. But-“ he sighed, “Based on how you reacted, it looked like he showed you something good. Maybe… even better than what… what _I_ can give you.”

“Mammon,” I took his hand in mine, and intertwined my fingers within his, “Look.” I watched him take a glance at our hands, “I’m not holding anyone else’s hands, just yours. We already talked about this – that if all _does_ go well with Lucifer, he’d be having a relationship with me too, just like I have with all your other brothers.”

“Yeah, but what if-“

I leaned over, kissing him gently upon the lips, earning a small squeak of shock from the second-born. When I pulled away, I could feel the redness in my cheeks, and can definitely note the hints of pink in his, “Loving your brothers doesn’t mean there’s less love left for you.”

I leaned against his shoulders, and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. There was a soft kiss planted upon my head, and his soft whisper continued, “Why me, Mira?”

And when I could feel his head against mine, and his heartbeat thumping against my own, it was only then that I could answer, “Because you’re my first.”

**X.o.X**

“So, how did you get Mammon to agree to having these breaks with me?”

I saw the question coming a mile away when Lucifer picked me up from the greenhouse. Mammon only nodded when the eldest came to get me for our free-period, and had muttered something about returning to class, and Lucifer needing to escort me back to mine. I chuckled at Lucifer’s concern, “We talk,” I said briefly, “It’s not like it’d be harmful for me to spend my free-periods with you. He just needs frequent reminders of it. Oh, by the way: cakes on me today!” I added with a giggle, “We can split, and you buy us the coffee.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, “What’s the occasion?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re seated.”

The moment the café doors opened for us, I was about to run straight to our little corner, when Lucifer pulled me back by the hand and chuckled, “There’s no need to rush, Mira~”

“But I have news!” I tugged on his hand, making him laugh as I excitedly pulled him to our table. He pulled out the chair in front of me, and I chuckled before sitting, “Thank you~” _He was ever the gentleman_.

We were handed the menu when he asked again, “So, what are we celebrating?”

“I got a new part-time job!” I squealed a bit, and my happiness seemed to rub off on him as I saw an amused expression play upon his lips, “It’s not much, just sorting items and delivery addresses on Akuzon, but it’s easy enough to do even with homework and I get paid ten to twenty Grimm per delivered item!”

“Congratulations,” there was a soft smile upon his lips, “I take it that there are items that are directly shipped to our house?”

“Levi’s room, mostly, so yes.” I laughed, “Got about over a fourteen-hundred Grimm with everything he ordered the other day.”

He chuckled again, but said nothing about his brother. He then proceeded to pore at the menu, “You drank the Coffee of Melancholy the last time together with me right?”

I nodded, “Yes, we had about nearly two pots of it,” I said, “But I think I’d like the Medieval Mocha today. Mine with an extra shot of chocolate.”

“Hm, I suppose we can make it two, then,” he nodded, and when his eyes flickered back to me, I noticed a playful gleam, something I’ve only seen in him whenever he’s with familiar persons, “It’d be nice to try something new for a change.”

I ordered a Princess’ Poisoned Apple Crumble for him, and a Sinful Chocolate Cake for myself. We spent the entire period forgetting the rest of the world, and talking about whatever we could cover – the swiftness of the Akuzon deliver system, the whims of Lord Diavolo that he gets dragged into, Luke’s form as a cherub (which he told me _should_ change if he should use his full celestial power)… And by the time the alarm on my D.D.D rang, we both still had half our cups filled.

“A-Ah. Is free-period over already?” there was a slight disappointment in his voice, but he raised his cup to his lips, to drink, in what looked like an attempt to hide it.

“I’m afraid so.” I sighed. I whipped out my D.D.D. to turn the alarm off, and was surprised to find a message.

_[Asmodeus]: Let’s walk home together! I got some tea, and thought you needed to know!_

“Who is it?” Lucifer asked when I looked up, an eyebrow raised.

“It’s Asmo, and he wants to walk me home later.” I explained, keeping the device in my pocket then reaching for my bag, “Let me just get the bill and-“

“Oh, there’s no need. Our meals have already been paid for.”

He was calmly drinking while I gaped at him. Once he realized this, he stopped, and chuckled at my shocked expression, “… You didn’t seriously think I would let you pay when I invited you?”

“But you said-!”

“Did I?” That devious smile on his face would have gotten my heart stopping and my cheeks flushed even more if I wasn’t trying to be annoyed at him, “I don’t think I ever agreed to let you pay. I may be a demon, Mira, but my manners are intact. I’ve paid the bill in advance for the next month for us.”

“Fine.” I scowled at first, then a mirrored smile played upon my lips, “If you’re planning to be _such_ a gentleman, I expect it to continue until I’m safely in class.”

“Is that a _dare_?” Lucifer’s eyes danced with mischief.

“And if it is?” I gathered my belongings, then took a sip of my coffee, “I _highly_ doubt it’s anything beyond what you are capable of.”

“Hm.” He looked like he was considering me, then pushed himself back, stood, and offered me a gloved hand, “In that case, you know that it is my _genuine_ pleasure to make sure that I _exceed_ all expectations.”

I giggled, then took his hand, bringing over my belongings and making sure I had my cup in my other hand, while I held on to his with my other.

When our palms met, I met his gaze, and for a moment, I felt that pull towards him once more – it was an intoxicating feeling, and almost like it was a need that must be met. His eyes, the best mixture of crimson and onyx, were captivating, and we might as well would have continued to just stare at each other until he finally regained composure, coughing uncertainly, pulling me by the hand, anchoring my elbows and entangling them in his arms, “… Allow me to return you to your class.”

I felt my cheeks flush as I lean closer to him. I felt him tense momentarily, and I whispered only for him to hear, “Thanks, Lucifer.”

The kiss on top of my head was probably just my imagination. But his next words were not.

“No, Mira. Thank _you_.”

**X.o.X**

“Mira!”

I ran to Asmo with my arms wide open for a hug, then giggled and waved at the white-haired sorcerer who jumped at our interaction, “Hello to you too, Mira,” Solomon began to say, chuckling, “I didn’t know you were so close.”

“Recent events have brought us here, my dear,” Asmo said, his cheek next to mine, “But don’t worry, Mira is no threat~”

If Solomon understood, he didn’t show it, but instead chuckled, “I guess this is where I take my leave.” He gave me a nod, and a wave to both of us, “See you tomorrow, Asmodeus.”

“See ya~”

And similar to the previous night, Asmo took my hand, and pulled me out of the RAD hallways. I adjusted my bag on the opposite shoulder, and looked up at the light-haired demon, “So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Rumor mill is turning, Mira~” He looked at me with a small smile, “And as much as _I_ like what I’m hearing, I don’t think _you_ will.”

“Why?” I raised an eyebrow, and he gave my hand a squeeze, “Asmo… What rumors are you talking about?”

He took his phone from his bag, “This.” He offered it for me to read, “It seems that your free-period mischief with Lucifer has gone around.”

I looked at his Devilbook, and began to scowl: there were pictures of Lucifer and I heading back to class together from earlier that day ( _that was my take-out cup!_ ), and the captions were as nasty as demons could put them.

_[user17]: The human with the Avatar of Pride, when we all know who she really belongs to? Hah!_

_[user 20]: Never thought Lucifer of all people would be willing to be share. Hahaha!_

_[user 08]: Wasn’t this the delicious looking-human? Since they’re all over her, do you think we can share her too?_

“What was wrong with me being with Lucifer?” I demanded, handing back the device to Asmo, who was chuckling, “I’m with the rest of you most of the time~ Mammon, even, most of all!” I reclaimed.

“Yes, but see, Lucifer has a bit of a reputation,” he explained, brows furrowing, “He’s not the Avatar of Pride for nothing, you know. When he sees this and says something, I want you to expect that it’s not going to be-“

_PING!_

“Oh there it is.” Asmo pulled me to a halt and pulled up his Devilbook, and surely enough, he frowned, “This isn’t good.

I peered over the young demon’s shoulder.

**_Status Update:_ **

_[Lucifer]: There is nothing to see here. This is just a human_.

I felt my blood boil – _did he just refer to me after all **that**?_

“Whoa, Mira, that’s about enough.” Asmo kept his D.D.D and chuckled at what was probably my most pissed expression since I got to the Devildom, “I know this is probably your first time encountering this, but Lucifer says a lot of things that he doesn’t really mean because he’s so damn proud.”

“I wanna _strangle_ him!” My grip on Asmo’s hands tightened, and he laughed, “It’s not funny Asmo! He can’t act like that, then say I’m **_just_ **a human!”

There was a gleam in Asmo’s eyes, “Act like _what_ , Mira?” I elbowed him a bit, and he laughed at my feeble attempt.

Instead of replying, he began to sing a familiar, human-world song:

_“I don’t want to touch you_

_I don’t want to be_

_Just another ex-love_

_You don’t want to see_

_I don’t want to miss you…_

_Like the other –“_

“Stop, Asmo! Not even Taylor Swift is going to help in this situation,” I rolled my eyes, and Asmodeus giggled, bumping my shoulder.

“What do you plan to do about it?”

I groaned, “What else?” I asked, “I’m going to talk to Lucifer about his damn reputation.”

**X.o.X**

** CLAIRVOYANCE **

He stopped, turning ever so slowly to face me, “What did you say?”

“You heard me,” I could feel the tears in my eyes, just like the night he had kissed me in his room, “I’m tired of needing to keep hiding, not letting anyone know. I’m tired of thinking you always have to be spending time with me with nobody knowing… not even me.”

“What’s wrong with privacy?” He raised a perfectly curated eyebrow, “Wouldn’t you want my eyes on _just_ you? Do you want a crowd?”

“I want you to be proud!” My voice cracked, and his eyes widened, “I… I want you to be proud of having me – not terrified. I don’t need just your eyes, I want everything. I hate the feeling that the price of loving you was the fact that you wouldn’t even try. That _we_ couldn’t really try.”

“Mira.”

“I love you.” _Wasn’t that the worst thing you could have ever heard?_

He didn’t speak. He didn’t continue.

“I love you, I do, but…” I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, “I’m tired of loving you. I’m tired of not knowing what I am to you.”

And I turned and ran away from him without looking back.


	14. Prediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan gets to spend some time with Mira, and Mammon gets fussy. Lucifer gets misunderstood, and Asmo's prediction comes true. 
> 
> Lucifer/Main Character, Mammon/Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely thanking my friend, @thelastsamurye for helping me figure out these next following chapters. Please prepare for Mira's big decision, and the explicit chapter that will come in Chapter 16! 
> 
> Best when listened alongside "Delicate" by Taylor Swift! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was nobody else but Mammon who met us at the front door of the House of Lamentation, “Oi, Asmo!” He was scowling as he walked over to us, “You promised to text me when you were on the way home!”

“Mira and I were _obviously_ busy!”Asno said, pulling me close.

“Hey, paws off!” I felt Mammon grab me by the wrist, pulling me to his side, “You’ve spent enough time with Mira as it is.”

But, I had to admit – seeing Mammon after what Asmo and I had just read was all of a sudden very comforting. Something about seeing the white-haired demon behave that way was just so typical, so usual, that it was familiar. I looked up at the second-born who was still busy picking a fight with Asmo, and I couldn’t help but peel my hands off from his grip, and wrap my arms around his torso.

“Wha-wha-wha? Mira?!”

Asmodeus was giggling, likely at the expression on the older demon’s face. When I pulled away momentarily, Mammon’s cheeks were notably flushed, and his arms were raised, almost like my touch had shocked him. I flushed as well – realizing that it was my first time showering him with affection in front of his brothers boldly.

“S-Sorry,” I mumbled, “You… You feel like home.”

Mammon’s gaze softened at me, then turned to the Avatar of Lust in front of him. I followed his gaze, and Asmodeus could only shrug, and chuckled, almost like saying: _Hey, you don’t need **my** permission._

And so Mammon finally wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling my hair, kissing my forehead boldly, and almost imposing his claim over me, “You’re home.”

“Are you done showing off?!”

The voice belonged to the third-born, a scowl evident across his face. He seemed to have been watching the encounter from the hallway, and on his face, the sin he is known for was evidently plastered: **envy**.

“If there’s anyone who should be spending _any_ time with Mira right now, it should be me!” He began, and I could almost hear his usual line coming up – “It’s _not_ fair!”

_Ah, there was the Levi I knew and loved._

“W-Wait, Levi!” I pulled away from Mammon, making the white-haired demon chuckle at me, “You promised me that you would introduce me to that co-op, right? Because I told you about the human game I played, _Monster Hunter_? Can we do it now?”

The third-born’s eyes lit up immediately, “R-Really?” his voice sounded like a squeak a bit, before he collected himself, “I-I mean yes, that’s right.”

“That settles it~” I nodded and turned to Mammon, who shrugged. Asmodeus simply rolled his eyes. Turning back to Leviathan, I smiled, “I’ll go get the snacks, and Mammon will help you set-up.”

I had thought that he would complain about the older demon’s presence, but it seemed Levi was just happy to have a bit of time with me. And he was such a dear about it, I couldn’t really complain. His glee had overridden my annoyance at their eldest brother, and I was grinning happily as I collected snacks for us. At the moment, the two boys were enough to cast my anger at Lucifer away.

Besides, at the moment, they were more important.

**X.o.X**

It was over dinner that night when my annoyance resurfaced, especially because it was Mammon who had seen Lucifer’s post personally, and naturally, it didn’t sit well with him one bit.

“Oi, Lucifer, what’s your post s’posed to mean, huh?” Mammon asked before stuffing his face with Hermitaur meat (it was a giant crab that was _thankfully_ safe for me to eat too).

“What post?” Lucifer’s eyebrow was raised at the insolent tone Mammon has began with.

“Wha- else?” Mammon asked, trying to be nonchalant whilst chewing. I knew he was picking a fight, “Y’er Devilbook post, o’course!”

I exchanged nervous glances with Asmodeus from across the table, before watching Lucifer tense: Satan, Leviathan and Beelzebub all whipped out their D.D.D to look at what Mammon was talking about, and the blonde was the first to speak.

“What the _devil_?” He looked up the table at Lucifer, who was trying to calmly eat his supper, “You simplified and called Mira ‘ _just_ a human’?”

“I mean, I know she doesn’t know any magic, or have any other powers, but-“ Levi cut himself off and looked at me, nudging my sides, making me giggle. A small smile played upon his lips, and he didn’t continue, but seemed pleased at himself – pleased at where we were.

“ ** _I’m_** sorry,” Lucifer began, finally looking at his brothers as irony dripped from his words, “But I didn’t think that expressing one’s opinion on Devilbook now required auditing. I thought the idea of an opinion was that it was biased towards one’s own perspective.”

“Is that what you’re trying to say, then?” Asmodeus finally spoke, for the first time that night, nonchalant and reaching for a drink, “What you’re trying to say, and express, therefore, is that your view of Mira is that she is nothing more than a human?”

Several heartbeats passed, and Lucifer remained quiet, albeit, munching on his supper.

I waited for his answer, unable to eat as I kept my gaze upon him: I wanted to know what he was going to say. But, Mammon leaned over, a piece of Hermitaur meat on his fork, “Here ‘ya go Mira,” he offered it to me with his usual grin, “Don’t want you to be peaky, right? It’s best with this ranch dressing.”

I knew exactly what he was doing – and I caved in. So, I opened my mouth to accept the crustacean meat, looking at Mammon with all the tenderness and affection that I possibly could, “Thanks, hon.”

He looked pleased with himself, and even more so when Lucifer put down his knife and fork, threw his dinner napkin at his plate, stood, then wordlessly left the dining room.

I followed him with my gaze, and even before I could stand, Mammon and Levi placed hands over either shoulder and kept me down.

“Oh no ‘ya don’t.”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Eat, Mira.” Satan added, pointing at their dinner, “Asmo and I will brew you some coffee.”

But the coffee didn’t help that night.

So while Levi and Mammon were lounging in my room, it was all I could do to play with the candles that sat on top of my snack table, a refurbished bistro table that matched the rest of the wood in my room. Just when I thought that Lucifer and I were finally sorting things out, he says something absolutely _ridiculous_. It wasn’t even that I thought that I was something entirely special – I know that I wasn’t. I had no magic powers; I was as human as a human can be. But I suppose… I did hope that I wasn’t nothing.

“I know that look.”

I didn’t notice that Mammon had stood from his place on my bed and sat on the chair opposite me, “You’re thinking of going right up there to talk to Lucifer, and I’m gonna tell you, it ain’t worth it.”

“I’m pissed at what he said.” I muttered, removing my hand from the flames of my candles, and placing it upon the handle of my coffee cup, “I want to know why he said it.”

“Why do you care so much what _he_ says?” the white-haired demon asked, “Look, the rest of us don’t really share that opinion. Why does Lucifer’s words matter to you so much?”

“It’s not that it matters _so_ much, Mammon,” I snapped, looking up at the demon before me, “It’s just that I don’t understand where it’s coming from. Lucifer-“

“Really means that much to you, does he?”

There was more hurt than venom in the second-born’s words, and it was enough to even make Levi put down his phone. I stared at Mammon, my mouth agape, “T-That… That wasn’t what I was going to say, Mammon.”

“You didn’t have to.” He waited for me to internalize what he said, but there was nothing coming into my mind except how much I _seriously just screwed that up_. He stood up then strode straight towards my door.

“W-Wait, Mammon!”

But he swung the door open, took one good look at me, his eyes brimming with disappointment, before he left the room.

I stood and was about to make a run for him when Leviathan pulled me by the arm, making me turn to him, “Let me go, Levi!”

“ ** _I’ll_ **talk to him.”

My eyes widened – this was one surprise after another. “T-To… Mammon?”

He nodded, looking at the open door, “You see, I understand how he feels. I suppose, _I_ am the one who recognizes that feeling the most.” He chuckled a bit, and though I would probably understand on a regular day, that night, I was just much too bombarded to, “Don’t worry Mira, I’ll talk to Mammon. But I think you should go talk to Lucifer.”

I hesitated, “S-So… So _you_ think it’s okay to talk to him?”

“You want answers, right?” He asked, and I nodded, “When you play RPG-games, there are some quests where you can only get the answers from one person, and only if you use the correct player. In this case, Lucifer doesn’t respond to any of us. But, I think, _you’re_ the correct player this time. “

I have never smiled that widely at Levi as I did that night. I held him by the shoulders, and when I went up on my toes, I kissed him very gently on the cheek, “Thank you for this, Levi. I’ll buy you any game you like on my next paycheck.”

And with his promise, I went directly for Lucifer’s room instead.

**X.o.X**

I knocked three times on the door, and heard shifting, but there was no recognition from the room’s owner. And so, I knocked again, and this time, made sure to call out:

“Lucifer… Please open up. I want us to talk.”

It almost felt like he was considering my words first, before, finally, the door swung open, and there he stood: hair in disarray, a lit cigarette between his teeth, and a deeply unamused expression on his face. I couldn’t even tell what he was thinking behind his onyx eyes.

“It seems we are making a habit of these talks, are we not?”

“I _could_ leave.” I said softly, looking up at him, and almost immediately, I watched his gaze soften, “But… I also want to understand.”

He sighed, took the cigarette from his lips, then stepped aside to let me enter, “The balcony, please. Doors open on the left.”

I went over to the doors he spoke of, and pulled open both doors to reveal the starry sky of the Devildom: it was difficult to tell the worlds apart from there. The sky was still littered with the same stars, in its velvet blues and deep midnight colors. The moon that night was a Cheshire-crescent, almost as though grinning at the mischief it was causing. As I took a deep breath in, I noticed the similar scent of the trees, the flowers that grew by the dormitory’s garden, and the moist of the cold as it sent a shiver down my spine – I was clearly underdressed for this.

There was a gentle caress on my head, and before I knew it, a familiar coat, lined with fur, was draped upon my shoulders, keeping me warm against the bitter cold of the night. I pulled myself further into Lucifer’s coat, and he leaned against the ledge of the balcony. I could note hints of chocolate in whatever he was smoking, but he blew it into the night air before he looked at me.

“What do you want to understand?” He asked, his expression blank, “If you assume the same line of thinking as my brothers, then you have your answers already, do you not?”

“But I don’t,” I said quickly, making him sigh and run a hand through his hair. I avoided his gaze and instead looked at the skyline visible from where we stood, “I found what you said hurtful, yes. But I want to know why you said it after… after…”

“After enjoying our time together?”

“Yeah.”

Lucifer didn’t answer for a long time. Instead, he finished smoking the cigarette, and when he put it out, the first words he spoke were: “Do you go to museums?”

The question startled me a bit, but I nodded, turning to face him. He was now looking at the stars, and I could trace the sharpness of his jaw, and the light tousles of his hair under the dim light.

“Pictures and captions within a museum are perfectly curated to fit that which the curator deems necessary.” He began to explain, “There are certain levels of information that the audience – or the public – is allowed to know, and the connection of all paintings are always only up to the curator. But a good curator is never direct. Instead, he would evoke feeling, and entice movement.”

Finally, he looked at me, and there was an ache in his eyes – almost like he was calling out to me to understand. In a way, I did. But I didn’t want to keep second-guessing anymore.

“Are you telling me you said it for show?” I asked slowly.

“I said it to make sure that no ill-intentions would be directed at you.” He said simply, a gloved hand coming up to touch my cheek lightly, “The more remarkable you become, the more profitable or valuable you are. Being seen together with Mammon is already a feat, and already puts you on the table of so many potential dangers, what more if it was, well…”

“You?” I asked, a small smile playing upon my lips, “Wouldn’t you protect me?”

“Of course.” Finally, a small chuckle escaped his lips, “But, like what happened earlier, not everyone needs to know that.”

“Lucifer,” I sighed, then placed a hand over his against my cheek, “I don’t want to guess – I don’t want to need to think about these things. I know we’re just in the process of rebuilding, but if you say hurtful words in public, then quite gentle ones in private, I… I don’t know what to think.”

“What would you have me do?” There was almost frustration in his voice, but he did his best to keep it in, “You know I do what I do to protect my brothers and…” His gaze met mine, “you.”

“So that’s how important your curated image is?” I snapped, not liking what I was hearing, and pulled away from his hand against my cheek, “It’s more important than the way it makes other people feel? Than how **_I_** feel?”

“Mira, that’s not-“

“No, Lucifer, that’s _exactly_ what you’re saying!” I could hear my voice rising, and so were the tears. I didn’t really want to show any more vulnerability in front of him, but _it’s not like I get what I want, right?_ “It doesn’t matter to you if your brothers disagree with what you think, it doesn’t matter that what you say upsets them, and it doesn’t matter to you that you basically just insulted **_me_.**” I could feel the hitches in my breath, and I did my best to swallow my sobs, because I could almost feel the pain clenching around my heart, “Tell me, Lucifer, what’s really important to you, huh? Is it what other people say or think? Is it your reputation, that you’ve so _carefully_ curated?”

The look in his eyes were dangerously blank. It was almost like he was calculating what he was going to do next, and I was already expecting him to send me out of his room. Then, his voice soft, almost defeated, he pulled me into his arms, his head buried into my shoulder.

_“Of course not.”_

My eyes widened as the eldest of the brothers kept me still, his forehead burying into he crook of my neck, “Mira… Please understand,” it was the first time I have ever heard him plead genuinely, “This is all I can do… It’s all that’s left for me… I can’t…” I heard him swallow, and I sighed.

“Oh Lucifer.” I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, “You don’t have limited options, don’t keep thinking you always have to put this up.”

“But **_they’re_** not going to understand,” he said, pulling away, then leaning against the ledge with both his hands on the flat surface, head down and brows furrowed. I assumed that he was speaking about his brothers, but I kept quiet, watching him carefully, “I… I had to make choices, make decisions. Everything I did, everything I have ever done… It’s-“

“It’s okay, Lucifer.” I reached out to place my hand upon his arm, and slowly his onyx eyes turned to me, seeking counsel – or whatever it could find – in my eyes, “I just want to understand. I know you have reasons, as we all do, but we need to get somewhere else from here. We can’t keep hurting the people that we care about.”

He smiled wryly, “What if it’s the only way to keep them safe?”

“Then you aren’t doing a pretty good job, now, are you?” I tugged on his arm, and he indulged me, now facing me and caressing my curls, tucking them behind me, “I don’t know what it is that happened yet, and I’m not really going to force you to tell me if you aren’t ready. If you think that being cold to others, and not telling them the truth will help you the way you have been used to, then sure. But I don’t like you trying that _shit_ on me.”

He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words, and I covered my mouth in shock, “S-Sorry. Excuse my language.”

Finally, he chuckled, almost in relief, and this time, he pulled me close, and I indulged him, “All right, all right.” He said, his voice low and soft, “I’ll avoid speaking of you, especially if it isn’t the truth. You already know what I think of you, right?” he cupped my face in two gloved hands, “Like I said last night, you deserve… So much more, Mira. So much more than you think you do.” He leaned down to kiss my forehead, making me giggle a bit.

This was probably as close as I can get to Lucifer apologizing.

“Thanks, Lucifer,” I said with a small smile, looking up at him, “Thank you for considering me.”

He shook his head, “No,” he said softly, stroking my cheek, “You deserve my thanks. For being patient, and understanding, not just to me, but for my brothers as well. You seem to know just what to do.”

I didn’t know how to answer that, but I held his gaze for a moment – I had never seen Lucifer show this much vulnerability with anyone else, and I appreciate the what trust he gave me. He looked relieved, undaunted, like a weight was finally lifted off of him. So, with my hands on his shoulders, I went up on my toes, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek.

“Let’s not make it a habit.”

**X.o.X**

Mammon didn't walk me to school the next morning, so I ended up joining Asmo and Satan for majority of the day. I knew that on some note, he was right to be angry at me - it wasn’t like I explained properly, or well enough. But it also disappointed me in a way that, despite them all being in that house with Lucifer, they all definitely have a skewed idea of him.

I’d like to think that there was more to Lucifer than what his brothers give him shit for, the same way there was and always has been more to Mammon than what he deals with against his brothers.

So when the bell rang at the end of my last elective, I was still absent-mindedly packing my journal and pens, when someone approached my desk.

"Yo, Mira!"

I turned to find the youthful face of Solomon meeting mine. I nodded blankly at him, "Solomon," I said with a lot of effort, "What's going on?"

The sorcerer chuckled at my expression, "What’s wrong? Something happened between you and Mammon?" I raised an eyebrow him, gritting my teeth, and he shook his head, "Sorry, sorry. Actually, Satan mentioned how you didn't know any magic, and I was wondering if you wanted to learn a bit?"

I blinked at him: _was he saying what I think he was saying?_

He offered me a hand, " ** _Would_** you want to learn a bit? The RAD newspaper isn't using their usual room today, so we can have some time before they clear out the school. I can get you started on the basics of summoning your magic power and stuff."

I finally grinned, "No funny business?"

"Oh, Asmo will murder me if I ever lied to you." He chuckled, and I took his hand.

However, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that there was still one demon who hasn't vacated the Devildom History classroom: _Mammon._

It didn't even look like he did anything, really. He was just slumped against his desk, phone in one hand, and his hand cradling his cheek in the other. He didn't react to our gaze, so I gave a small glance to Solomon, who nodded and went for the door, "I'll wait for you outside."

When we were alone, I approached the second-born slowly.

"Hey."

He looked up at me slowly, eyebrows raised, "Whaddya want?"

"So, uh... Solomon wants to teach me how to do magic," I said slowly, smiling a bit, "I know you guys wouldn’t let me stay with anyone else outside of the dorm by myself so… I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Why don't you ask Lucifer, then?" he looked at his phone again, “Afterall, it’s _very_ important that he should know.”

 _Well… I didn’t expect him to make it easy for me_.

“N-No, Mammon.” I said softly, my gaze softening as I watched him look up at me, “It’s _you_ that would want to watch me. I… I want you to be with me all the time.” I admitted, “I want _you_ , and no other.”

His eyes widened, and for a moment, he was speechless. Then, I saw him grin his usual grin, a faint flush against his cheeks, “Of _course_ you want me, right?” he pulled me by the waist, making me sit upon his lap, straddling him, “I’m the _Great_ Mammon after all.”

I only laughed and leaned in to give him a kiss. He didn’t hesitate, and it wasn’t until Solomon’s head peeked in that we had to pull away.

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST **

After dinner that day, Lucifer was on his way to his quarters when he passed by Mammon’s room, with the door ajar. With the lights brightly turned on, he could see the young human girl was speaking in soft whispers to his younger brother as she laid with her head against Mammon’s chest, and their eyes unwavering.

“I told you, didn’t I?”

The eldest whipped around to find that Asmo had a knowing, but slightly disappointed, smile plastered upon his face, “I told you before. If you didn’t do something about… that-“ he gestured over the eldest demon’s chest, “Someone else will.”

Lucifer swallowed thickly, and Asmodeus shrugged, then gave him a small wave.

“Well, good night~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crab-like creature that was mentioned here is from the game that Mira mentioned to Levi, Monster Hunter! I'm quite a fan of the game and thought that, well, since they are demons, then maybe they just eat those monsters, heh. 
> 
> Let me know: who do you think Mira will choose? ;)


	15. Out Tonight Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira wakes up with certainty, and someone is sick in bed. Asmo asks for a night out, and the whole family indulges. What's the worst that could happen? 
> 
> Mammon/ Main Character, Lucifer/ Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because it was getting so long - and the fluff just HAD to happen - I had to split this chapter into two. That means the Mirax(Demon Brother) explicit chapter will instead be on Chapter 17! Thank you to @thelastsamuRye for helping me get through all the plot problems, and special mention to @pamyoz who has been waiting! 
> 
> No music for this chapter, because you're going to have such a bomb soundtrack for the next two!

I woke up with a groan about two days later with the incessant beeping on what I thought was my D.D.D. I tried to feel for it under my pillow, when a strong arm pulled me close from under the sheets, and a warm breath met my nape.

“Ignore it.”

His words elicited another moan from me, “Is it yours?”

There was a soft kiss on my head, “… ‘ think so, yeah.”

I giggled a little, shifting closer. I had almost forgotten that I had slept in Mammon’s room last night, because I had helped him clean up the previous day (else he met Lucifer’s unbridled wrath _again_ ), and he ended up asking me to stay. And it wasn’t like I could say no to him – there was probably nothing he could ask that I could say no to.

There was another beep, and I rolled over, almost nose-to-nose with Mammon. His eyes were still closed, and with a hand on the small of my back, I knew he would probably refuse to get up unless absolutely necessary, “Mammon~” I whined, “It’s going again. Please go get it?”

He opened his eyes wearily, meeting my amber ones and he chuckled at the sight of me, “Fine, fine. But after I get it, neither o’ us are getting off the bed, ‘kay? I don’t care if you’re going to be late.”

The arm that was at my back was haphazardly tossed towards his bedside table as I watched him feel for his phone. He yawned, then scrolled through his devices, before smirking, “Satan just sent me a message that Lucifer’s sick. Someone’s going to need to cover for his breakfast shift.” He placed his phone under his pillow, then came back close to snuggle with me, “Tch, that dick. Serves him right.”

I pouted, “That’s not nice, Mammon~”

“Hey, _I_ wasn’t the one that called you _just_ a human, you know?” he gave me a quick kiss, making me giggle, “You aren’t _just_ a human to me – you're **_my_** human.” He pulled me against him, and I could feel the warmth of his body enveloping me, “And you’re going to do well t’ remember that.”

I was tucking my head under chin, right against his chest, when there was a beeping from behind me. He gave my head a few pets, “It’s yours this time.” He reached up and handed me my device.

When I opened my messages, it was about the said breakfast.

_[Asmo]: Think you can cover for breakfast this morning? Lucifer called in sick and while I am awake, I have started my morning routine and thus won’t be done for another hour. Satan is out to buy whatever you’d need, send him a message!_

Mammon was peeking from above my head, and he rolled his eyes, “Typical that they’d ask you, knowing that you’re not going to say no.”

“Well, what do _you_ want for breakfast, Mammon?” I asked, nuzzling the demon before me, “I’ll agree to make it, but I’ll make whatever _you_ want for breakfast. It’s not like they made any room for me to say no anyway.”

“Hmm~” The Avatar of Greed pulled me close, “Breakfast, huh? How about a kiss, then, and you make me some of that rice-soup from the east?”

I giggled, nearing him, “Are you talking about porridge? From Asia?”

“Ooh, I love having a smart girl~”

And he sealed his statement by closing the gap between us, and pressing his lips against mine.

**X.o.X**

Mammon and I had contracted Levi to help out with preparing breakfast while Satan was out buying the sticky rice needed to make the porridge. To say that the third-born was _stoked_ was a bit of an understatement, as he was almost giddy and shaking while chopping up ginger roots. I was surprised to hear that they didn’t have varying food at the house, but as I’ve found from the two demons, mostly Asmo, Satan, Lucifer and Beel does the cooking, meaning it was their interests that were mostly followed. I suppose, out of all of them, Satan and Lucifer made the most even and unbiased food.

So it was safe to say that once the five brothers were down in the dining-table, and I was serving the porridge with a sides of ginger, chives and some condiments specifically for the kind of porridge I had made, I saw five pairs of eyes widen.

“Mm~ Mira that smells amazing~” Beel was already half-drooling when Mammon put the serving pot in front of him.

“Try not to eat the first pot just on your own,” the second-born warned, brows furrowed and hands on his hip, “Lucifer’s gonna flip if we don’t save any for him.”

“Ah, right!” Beel and I exchanged glances, and I ran into the kitchen, with the tall glutton following suit, “Lucifer would also need to have breakfast.”

“I just checked on him, and he’s still sleeping,” Beelzebub said with a nod, “But the porridge would probably be good for him. I can bring it after we eat, I have a free period. He said he’d be fine by tonight.”

“Well, he knows his body better,” I nodded, “But I also have a free period so I’ll join you. Asmo would probably save my seat for the next class anyway.”

I set aside a bowl of the porridge for their eldest, some ginger and chives, and made sure there was a pot of coffee for him on the tray I had prepared. When I got back, Satan and Asmodeus were beside themselves because of the highly uncalled for situation of that morning.

“I’m serious, Mira~ You’re a life saver to us!” Asmo had said, “Are you sure there’s nothing we can do to thank you for covering for breakfast today on such short notice?”

“Aside from getting Lucifer to cover for you,” there was a chuckle from Satan, “That’s _his_ consequence. That’s two times that you’ve covered for him now.” He took another bowl of porridge before he looked at me, “So what shall it be? Do you want something? For your journal perhaps, or a book? Or, maybe a coffee date?”

He chuckled when Mammon’s eyes narrowed.

“Ooh, or maybe a new dress?” The Avatar of Lust seemed hyped at just the idea of it, “Oh! Or maybe we can take you out tonight! We can go downtown and just have some fun!”

I laughed a bit, “I’d never been on a night out in my life.”

It was quiet on the table after that – and once I realized this, I found all five brothers staring at me.

“Ya kidding!” Mammon nudged me by the elbow, “Why not?”

“Uh, in the human world, I’m not really considered _the type_.” I said dryly, “Nobody thinks I’m the kind of person they should be taking to places where all _that_ happens.” I tried to shrug it all off and Asmo slammed his hands on the table.

“That’s decided then!” He pointed at me, making me jump in my seat and lean closer to Levi, who was more unfazed than I was, “We’re taking you out tonight, and you’re going to have the time of your life, and you’re not going to be able to say that again!”

“And of course, I will need the names of the ones who had not included you in their nightly indulgences.” Satan’s green eyes flickered towards me with just that _hint_ of malice, and he winked.

I had never felt safer in my life.

After that, though, breakfast continued as usual, and just before Satan had towed him back to RAD, Mammon was by the gate, holding me firmly by the shoulders.

“Are ‘ya sure about this, Mira?” he asked me, brows furrowing, “You can’t walk to RAD alone, and I’m not gonna let you do that.”

“Easy, tiger~” I chuckled and leaned close, letting him pull me in and kiss my forehead, “Beel will walk me. And I made sure to tell Asmo to fetch me from the front hall just to be sure. Otherwise, I can always send a message to Solomon.”

Mammon clicked his tongue, “I don’t trust ‘im either so Asmo should be fine. Or you call me.”

“You have practice today.” I giggled, and he pulled away, a hand lingering upon mine, “I’ll see you later then.” And with my nod, he went off to chase Satan, and I went back in to check on Lucifer.

My hands were shaky while I held the tray of food when I saw Beel standing right outside Lucifer’s door, just where he said he would be, “It’s still warm, so this should be best… Is he up?”

“I’m sure he’ll wake when he senses you.” The ginger-haired demon gave me a small smile, “Now hurry. I’m getting hungry, and I don’t want to end up eating Lucifer’s breakfast. I’ll keep guard for any pranks from Mammon or Satan.” And he opened the door for me, and closed it once I was inside.

The room was only dimly by a singular corner light near the wall to his bathroom. I realized it would likely be useless to try to open the windows, since no light ever reached the Devlidom. So, I decided to put down the tray on his desk, before approaching his bedside cautiously.

“Lucifer?”

My voice was almost a whisper as I gazed upon his still form: he wasn’t sleeping stiffly like I was expecting. In fact, he looked like he literally fell out of heaven – hair away from his pale face, one arm tucked under his pillow as he leaned slightly towards the side of the bed closer to the door. His blanket was tucked just about his chest, and the first few buttons of his pajamas had come undone. I had to take a deep breath to avoid looking further down than that.

Seeing him made my heart melt again: here was the second-strongest demon in the entirety of hell, and here I was bringing him breakfast. In the dim light, he looked _ethereal._

 _How domestic of me_.

I released a sigh, then slowly approached his bedside, sitting as slowly as I can, causing him to stir, “Hey, Lucifer… I brought you breakfast.” I said softly, “You should eat up before you forget to.”

 _Could he even hear me?_ I thought, staring at his pale face. I reached for his forehead, touching gently and finding him searing hot with a fever. _Do demons even drink medicine for stuff like this?_

“You… You smell like Mammon.”

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, and when I pulled my hand away, his eyes were fluttering open, revealing the best mix of crimson and onyx I had ever seen, “Y-You’re awake?”

He chuckled a little, then closed his eyes in what seemed like exasperation, “Anyone would wake up to the growling of Beel’s stomach.”

I giggled, but when he tried to sit up, I rushed in to hold him by the shoulders, “T-Take it easy~”

“You’re worrying too much, Mira.” He chuckled, sat himself up and leaned back, “Perhaps humans need a few days whenever recovering, but the Demon Flu and this cold would take, usually, maybe, a day. But,” he smiled a bit, eyeing the tray that was sitting at his desk, “I must thank you for bringing me my breakfast, and covering for my cooking shift. I owe you now, and trust me, as much as I do not enjoy it, you will reap extra with me paying you back.”

“You don’t need to,” I stood to get his breakfast from the desk and placed the tray on his lap, “I just want you to get better.”

“You’re probably the only one in this house who would.” Lucifer was leaning against his headboard when he cleared his throat, "Asmodeus said you all agreed to go into town tonight to see the nightlife."

"Oh yeah," I nodded, taking a seat at his bedside. I wasn’t surprised anymore that he knew whatever was going on in the house, "He said he would take me to _The Fall_ or something?"

"Well, there is no other place for us other than that," he nodded, "I'm sure I can be ready by the time you are all home from school."

My eyes widened, "Wait, no!" I retorted, making the eldest demon raise his eyebrow at my concern, "You're sick! You need to rest and stay home~”

He chuckled, "Colds don't affect demons as badly as you think, Mira." He explained, "I should be fine after a few more hours of rest. Thank you again for the breakfast." He looked like he wouldn't take any more contention on my part so I just chuckled.

"Someone had to make sure Beel didn't eat your share." I said, but I was sure worry was still strewn on my face, "Are you sure?"

Lucifer nodded, then smiled wryly, then picked up his spoon, "Go now.”

As I stood to leave, he held me by my forearm, abruptly stopping my motion, "Mira..." he debated with himself a bit, then sighed, "…What happened between you and Mammon?" He asked, eyes avoidant of mine.

"Oh, I fell asleep in his bed last night after helping him clean up." I wasn't so sure if it was safe I to inform him of it, but I tried to be as nonchalant with my explanation, "He was pretty afraid of you bringing hell down on him, so he asked for my help."

"I see..." His eyes narrowed at my explanation, but did not comment further, “Have my brothers shop clothes with you for tonight okay? But…” He paused and finally looked up at me.

"Take someone else, won't you? I don't want Mammon's scent to monopolize you."

**X.o.X**

Turns out, I didn’t need to ask anybody else, because Asmo made it his unofficial job to make sure I look absolutely _delectable_ (in his words) for the night out. Just as the final bell rang that afternoon, he pried me away from Mammon’s hold, and promised that the white-haired demon would “not regret it” later on. At first, I found it adorable that Mammon looked just _a little_ worried while I was being dragged away by Asmodeus. However, after trying more than ten dresses to the point that I was no longer allowed to leave the changing room in Majolish, I sighed.

Perhaps it was right for Mammon to worry _after_ all?

Naturally, though, Asmodeus did _not_ disappoint. He dragged me home after three hours in Majolish, with Satan in tow (who was more or less just a blushing, giggly mess because of how upfront Asmo can be). Then, after taking an hour to dress me, and then attempting to fix my hair for another half hour, he finally vacated my room when we began arguing about the shoes that would match the dress that I wore.

“Pumps!”  
  
“No, I’m wearing the heeled boots! See you Asmo~”

“Mira, no!”

“If it’s her, should be anything, right?”

Hearing his voice, I spun to see Mammon dressed immaculately – white pants and an undone white coat – with a black vest and a yellow tie. His yellow-tinted shades were atop his hair, and he smirked at me while waving farewell to his younger brother, who had vacated my room, “Well, aren’t you looking delicious?”

“Maybe for you~” I giggled and spun around for him.

The black dress was fit snugly around the right places, accentuating what curves I had properly, but was flowy from the waist down. It dipped just enough to tease what bosom I had, but covered me in lace up until my knees. Behind, however, my back was more than teased as the dress bared it down to the small of my back. Mammon flushed a bit, then pulled me towards him, “C’mere.”

We probably wouldn’t have been able to leave the house, or even just my room, if Beel hadn’t come knocking.

“So, how far into town is it?” I asked as I stepped into the red pumps that Asmo had picked out for me ( _he won this round_ ), “How far do we walk?”

“Actually, we usually fly,” Asmodeus chuckled, “But tonight’s circumstances are for you~”

“For… me?” I raised an eyebrow, smoothening my dress down while Asmo was sticking a bobby pin somewhere in my high-ponytail. He unraveled some curls that Mammon had tucked behind my ears.

“Why, of course. This is why we wanted to go out to begin with.”

My jaw almost dropped seeing Lucifer, almost as though I hadn’t seen him before. _No, wait – that wasn’t it._ I hadn’t seen him like _this_ before: his hair was brushed up, with only a few strands gracing the side of his face. He had his usual all-black ensemble, and a red tie that matched the crimsons of his eyes. In his hands were his usual coat, the familiar-fur lined thing that I had been so warm in.

He eyed me a bit, and a flush rose to my cheeks. _Well, he **obviously** isn’t sick anymore_. He seemed satisfied with my response, smirking, and making me roll my eyes and turn back to Asmodeus, who needed zipping up.

It wasn’t that I was uncomfortable – I had already known that I was living with six devilishly handsome demons, and some of the most powerful ones too. But seeing them in their game was definitely something that I didn’t see every day: Mammon didn’t just throw a shirt on, but gave off his vibe while donning his all-white ensemble, black vest, and yellow tie; Beel – for all that was holy in hell – had an orange button-up that was haphazardly folded up to his elbows, with an undone black tie (that Satan was trying to fix) matched with a more casual pair of black jeans; Satan dared not to disappoint – with a dark green shirt that brought out his eyes, and an adorable red bow tie, he made sure to stand out from his brothers; even Levi had joined us for the occasion, and while he had skipped wearing any tie around his neck altogether, his periwinkle button down was hidden by a more casual jacket, and his usual headphones sitting atop his shoulders; Asmodeus, on the other hand, completely skipped the buttons, and was wearing cropped shirt with a very weak-holding zipper at the back – of course, with shades of pink and sequins, and with his pants tighter than any of his brothers’.

“Hello? Two?” Lucifer was on a call on his D.D.D., “Yes we’ll wait up front. Send Diavolo my thanks.”

There was a smirk from Mammon when he saw me listening in, “You didn’t think that Lord Diavolo would let us just take you there in unsavory ways, didja?” He chuckled happily, “If anything, he wants to spoil you while you’re here, and give you a good time!”

“Solomon and Simeon are going to meet us there~” Asmodeus added with a dramatic flip of his hair, “Their dormitory is nearer anyway.”

“Ah, he’s coming up~”

And much to my surprise, what seemed like a white limousine drove right up in front of the entrance hall. Beelzebub walked up to the back door, then whipped the door open, “Everybody in!”

Levi went in first, followed by Mammon, then I hopped in with Asmo following me, shortly followed by Satan, Lucifer and Beelzebub, “We’re all in, thanks!”

And when I glanced at the driver, I yelped and scooted into Asmo, who laughed: the driver was an overgrown version of the Little D that I had within me – so it was basically a furious ball that was driving the limo.

“T-That… It… It can _drive_?!” I asked, and Beel, who was in front of me, gave the screen near the driver’s headrest a tap.

“Hey… Can you go human-form? You’re freaking her out. ”

“O-Oh, right!”

And in a puff of blue smoke, a young-looking, blue-haired and gray-skinned demon grinned at us, fangs bared, “Number Two at your service sirs and… madame.”

“Drink.” Asmo handed me a glass with some liquor already in it, “It’ll make you feel better. It’s just Demonus, so you should be fine. It’s like… Demon-beer.”

I chuckled, “Cheers~”

“Hey, hey, hey~” Mammon’s arms swung over my shoulders, and Asmo rolled his eyes, “Is that safe to drink? This is Asmo we’re talking about!”

I rolled my eyes drank the Demonus anyway. It tasted like blueberries.

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST **

There was knock on his door, and Lucifer was busy managing his tie to be bothered to walk up to his door to answer by himself, “Enter.”

“She’s ready.”

“Good.” He turned to face Asmodeus, who was giggling at his struggle to finish his Windsor Knot, “D-Dammit.”

“Why are you so on-edge?” The younger demon waltzed up to his older brother and went right in for the tie, “Are you going to try and make another bold move?”

“You know, that stuff doesn’t really work on her,” He said with a small chuckle, “I’m just worried that-“

“She’s strong, she can handle herself.” Asmo tightened the knot, and took a step back, “And we’re all with her.”

But the eldest demon still looked troubled, and Asmodeus giggled, making Lucifer’s brows furrow, his lips tugging into a frown, and a small huff coming from his chest, “What’s _so_ funny, Asmodeus?”

“Not funny, but it’s adorable, Luci~” He admitted, tucking his own hair behind his ears, “I never thought I’d see the day that I’d see you like this…

“I never thought I’d see you in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it keeps you at the edge of your seats, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> But just a question - do any of you actually read the chapters alongside the songs? Let me know how the vibe is!


	16. Out Tonight Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was just meant for innocent fun. But with these brothers, will anything ever be innocent? Mira makes her decision after a hard night, and some hearts were heard broken. 
> 
> Lucifer / Main Character, Asmodeus / Solomon, some very slight Satan / Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the awaited second installment of this long chapter, meaning the next chapter will be all about this explicit scene of which I speak of! Ahhh! I hope you're ready to know who our boi will be. Thank you to @thelastsamuRye again and again for helping me get through all the plot problems, and special mention to @pamyoz!
> 
> This chapter is still very, very rough and I was just excited to post it! It turned out a bit different from how I originally planned it out, but I still hope the ideas go through. 
> 
> Giving you all a bonus "unbeknownst" snippet!
> 
> To add to your feels, this is best read with "Cruel Summer" by Taylor Swift!

The entirety of the The Fall screamed Asmo-aesthetic.

The dim lights were in pink hues, and every corner was in sleek booths or high bar-tables strewn with people in high-cut dresses, or suits and ties. At the door, I was questioned for my age, but being human, Asmo only gave the bouncer a flying-kiss and I was more than welcomed inside.

The place went quiet when the door opened and I entered with the six brothers taking me in tow.

There was a high from just entering the hall, and in the quiet of the night, I knew that I was tingling with excitement. But, whispers were around, and with all eyes were on us, it certainly made me flush a little, and gulp. I had never been the type to like attracting this much attention from others. There was a hand to my back, and a gentle nudge, “We’re not going to let anyone hurt you. Don’t worry.”

Hearing Lucifer was comforting, but when I looked up at him, he was looking at me with those crimson eyes playful, and I chuckled, “Don’t worry, I have no intention of causing mayhem just yet.”

The way he had smirked at me made me think he was a little like a shiny toy – all eyes were glued on him, and any giddy little kid would want him. Hell, in one way or another, _I also wanted him_.

 _No,_ I shook my head out of my thought, _I don’t really. Not if he-_

“Mira~” Asmodeus grabbed my hand and pulled me from Lucifer’s hold and tugged me straight towards an empty booth.

When he did, it seemed that all his other brothers had dispersed: the place had something for all their sins. Beelzebub went straight to the bar, ordering what seemed like the entire first page of the menu. Levi hopped up to the second level where what seemed like a game-room was, with demons screaming bloody murder in co-ops. Mammon veered left in one of the pool tables, winking at me from across the room and making me giggle. Satan had gone to the bar to get drinks, and Lucifer had seemingly just slipped away.

“He enjoys VIP treatment, don’t look for him~”

I looked up, hearing a familiar celestial voice and I hopped up, “Simeon!” I engulfed the angel in an embrace, and he chuckled, returning the affection, “Asmo did say that you’d be here~”

“As am I,” And Solomon grinned at me, and I went over to give him a hug too, “… Well, well! I take it Asmo dressed you?”

I giggled and took a good look at him – outside of the usual uniform, he was wearing a plain white button-down with suspenders, and more casual jeans, “I take it you didn’t need him to dress you! You look great!”

If the sorcerer flushed at my words, it was hidden behind Asmodeus’ arms pulling the white-haired human towards him, “Solomon!” And a kiss was planted right at the sorcerer’s cheek. If I didn’t know, I would have been surprised, but when Asmo leaned in and Solomon smirked, I was more than expecting the lip-locking that had occurred next.

“Too early for that, Asmo~”

Satan was rolling his eyes, and I laughed as drinks were laid on the table. I picked up the menu, and Satan peered over my shoulder, “Anything you like in particular?”

“Hey, Satan!” Asmodeus pouted, his hands in the sorcerer’s hair, with Simeon next to them chuckling, “Don’t let Mira order anything extreme, you know there’s magic in those drinks!”

I looked up at the blonde, who shrugged, “Actually, I don’t know what will happen since she doesn’t have magic abilities, right?” He gave me a pat on the head, “What could happen?”

_What **could** happen?_

So, I ended up asking for a typical drink of mine: Tequila Sunrise.

“It says here that this contains _Tyrant Tequila_.” Solomon turned to Asmodeus, “What in the world is that?”

“It’s amplifies what one would consider a strong magical ability,” Satan was the one to reply, taking careful sips from his glass of Demonus, “I find it curious, since Mira doesn’t have any, if it would affect her differently.”

“Did you just experiment on Mira?!” Asmodeus gasped, but I chuckled at them.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” I said, “I wanted it and I am hoping that it _would_ have _some_ effect on me at least.” I turned to Simeon, who was chuckling and sipping from a glass with a brown-colored drink, “You got a cocktail, Simeon?”

“Oh, I don’t drink,” he chuckled, “This is sweet tea. Peach flavored.”

Solomon ordered something safe – a demon-rose wine of sorts – and after a few sips, Asmodeus already dragged him down on the dance floor. The lights were slowly dimming, and I had finished my first glass of tequila sunrise when Satan leaned in closer, “Anything feel different?”

I blinked out for a few moments, then shrugged, “Not really.”

The blond laughed a bit, then put an arm around me, pulling me closer, “Disappointing. But I suppose it should be for the best, seeing as we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Then I can get another, right?” I looked at Satan, who blinked at my audacity.

Then, he grinned, “You want _another_?”

I nodded, “Yeah. Another, or maybe two more. And some Demonus.”

“Whoa, slow down there, Mira~” Simeon chuckled, “You haven’t even gotten anything to eat.”

Satan pointed at Beel, who was on the bar, “Why don’t you grab a few bites with Beel, and I’ll get you that drink after?”

I shrugged, then gave Satan a quick kiss on the cheek, “Okay. Thanks, Satan.”

I didn’t know that he had exchanged glances with Simeon, who chuckled.

“Nothing different, huh?”

 **X.o.X**

Since we got to The Fall, Beel had been eating, and that’s in the exact state that I found him in. About three seats around him were vacated by other demons, who were probably afraid to meet his unbridled wrath if they got quite near him and his food. But when I approached, Beel swallowed a big bite thickly, then turned to me, “I’m not sharing if that’s what you’re here for.”

I laughed a bit, “I want to know what’s good, so I wanted to ask you personally!”

“The finger food here’s amazing, but you definitely need to try how they make their deep-dish pizza!”

I don’t know how many courses he had gone through, but seeing him that happy made something in me warm, “Awh, thanks, Beel!” I nodded, “Maybe I _will_ try their deep-dish! Thanks! When you’re gonna grab some dessert, call me, okay?” He nodded, knowing dessert was _our_ thing.

A server followed me back to the booth, where Asmodeus and Solomon had returned, a smirk across the face of the lustful demon, “I see that you’re not going frenzied with power.”

“I don’t know how it’s affecting me,” I admitted, “But I feel good! Here, Beel suggested this white deep-dish.” I plopped down next to Satan, who offered me a new glass.

“As promised,” there was a gleam in his eyes as I took the glass, “Here’s another round of tequila sunrise.”

“I recognize that look, Satan.” Solomon chuckled, his hands on Asmodeus’ thigh, “Is it _actually_ affecting her?”

I took a small sip before serving myself a deep-dish. Next to me, Satan was nodding, “Yes. But I still need to confirm if my theory is correct.”

I was a few bites into my deep-dish pizza when I noticed the blonde looking at me, and I chuckled, “You want some?”

Satan raised an eyebrow, “You’re rather bold at the moment.”

I chuckled – _wasn’t I just being ordinarily friendly?_ “If you want to taste it, I’ll let you. But if you don’t-“

Apparently, he couldn’t disagree, because Satan opened his mouth, and I giggled while scooping up a fork-full of the said food to be able to give to him, “Mm~ Beel really has a thing going,” he nodded, smacking his lips, “If it isn’t delicious, he doesn’t keep it down.”

We sat at the booth and ate some food for a while, making me finish another glass of tequila sunrise along with maybe a glass or two more of Demonus, when I got a message on my D.D.D.

_[Leviathan]: Need snacks._

_[Leviathan]: And a decent teammate. Co-op?_

I chuckled, “Levi’s asking for back-up.” Satan looked disappointed, but nodded, “Could you, maybe, order some fries and have it brought up to us?” I asked, my eyes meeting his green ones.

Satan looked at me for a long time, then sighed, chuckling, “Can I ever say no to you?”

**X.o.X**

I spent the rest of the night hopping from one brother to another: I had giggled and won the co-op with Levi, and then came back down to have dessert (or, maybe three rounds of it?) with Beel. Mammon found me there, and we shared a shot, maybe two, and he kissed me for good luck before joining a growing card game. (“I’m gonna win big-time ‘cause of you, babe. Thanks for being my lucky charm~”) By the time I slumped back beside Satan, Asmodeus was attempting to pull us up and onto the slowly busying dance floor.

“Let’s dance!”

I exchanged nervous glances with Satan, but it was Solomon’s hand that took mine, and his glimmering, usually mischievous eyes suddenly filled me with comfort, “C’mon!”

This time, I turned to the blonde, offering him a hand, “Will you dance with me?”

Like he said, he couldn’t say no to me.

_“And it’s new_

_T_ _he shape of your body, it’s blue-“_

I could feel hands on my hips as Asmodeus twirled me, and my hands eventually landed softly against Satan’s chest. His eyes were upon me, amused but gentle.

_“It’s cool,_

_That’s what I tell ‘em, no rules_

_In breakable heaven-“_

“You’re a little more forward than usual,” Satan’s lips against my ears sent shivers against my spine, “Are you sure you’re not feeling any different?”

“I just feel amazing, over all,” I giggled and my arms laced behind his neck, “I feel like I can get through anything.”

“I see.” Satan looked pleased, almost as though I had confirmed his suspicions, “I’ll prepare some water for you, and maybe some sweet tea.”

“Coffee.” I pouted, making Satan laugh.

“Right – you like iced mochas, right?” I nodded and Satan began to walk back to our booth, but my hands in his lingered a bit, “… Come back real quick, okay?” He said to me, and he disappeared through the crowd.

Solomon took this opportunity to be pressed closely against me, pulling me into his arms whilst Asmodeus was lost in the music. He chuckled and kept an arm around my waist, “You’re really a curious one, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about~” I teased, chuckling. 

“I hope you’re not getting it on without me~” Asmodeus pried me away from Solomon, burying his head in my shoulders, “Mira~ Let’s play!”

I laughed, “You mean dance?” I turned around to face him, and he laughed a bit, “I don’t think you’ve noticed that I’m a terrible dancer!” I whispered.

He planted his hands on my hips, pulling me close, “Follow my lead.”

Now, I was the kind of girl who was rarely out in the night. I didn’t fit into the usual profile of the long-legged darlings, and the skinny sweat-hearts. And all of it looked far too extravagant for the likes of me. Blinding lights, blasting music and bodies tied just a little too closely towards each other was just maybe a bit too much for me. But, with Asmodeus’ hands on my hips, and the way he led me to sway in the music, I couldn’t help but lean against him, and feel the bass resonating against my body. My head fit in the crook of his shoulder, and I was entranced by how he knew just how to make me feel like I belonged despite my obvious lack of talent in dancing.

It wasn’t my usual idea of fun – but it definitely was enjoyable.

A dryness in my throat told me, though, that it was about time to go back to our booth, and return to Satan who had been dutifully watching me for the night. Coughing a bit, Asmodeus laughed a bit, “… Did I do that?”

Solomon helped me to stand, “Agua?”

I nodded, cleared my throat, then leaned in to give them both a kiss on the cheek once I had recovered, “I need agua. Thanks for the dance~”

On my way back to the booth, however, a hand pulled me, and I was about to giggle, thinking Solomon had come to chase me, when I felt Asmodeus’ little demon perch on my shoulders. When I turned, I found a pale hand, but a demon who was definitely not one of my boys pulling me towards him.

“I saw you back there, and maybe we could-“

“No, sorry.”

“-but you didn’t even-“

“I’m taken, sorry.” I pried my hand away from him, but he grabbed me forcefully, turning me to face him.

“-you little-!”

I saw him for the first time, flaming red hair, tan skin, human-form, but claws out. I was breathing heavily, and I could feel the my Little D of Lust feeling heavier and heavier on my shoulder, “What?” I demanded, feeling audacious.

“Pretty human~” He licked his lips in this vile manner that made me want to throw up, his hands tracing my waist and down to my thighs while I squirmed, “Why can’t I have a taste of you too?”

“In your dreams!” And I raised my knees forcefully enough to hit him square in the chest, making him double over, and giving me time to attempt to push myself through the large throngs of people.

“Excuse me, I have to-!” But I got whipped back, a firm claw on my arm, and I resisted yanking it off, for the risk of hurting myself against the sharpness of his claws.

“There you are, you slippery bitch-!”

 **"** **_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE HOLDING ON TO?!”_ **

The music in the entire dance floor stopped, and the loud, threatening voice that resonated throughout the main room was coming from none other than Asmodeus. He was in his full-demon form, flying above everyone else, a dark violet aura emanating from his lithe form. He was glaring at my direction, or to be specific, glaring at the demon whose hands were gripping me tightly by both arms.

“Let. Her. Go.”

I was off-handedly released, and I saw Asmodeus flying closer, when a more familiar hand pulled me, and the first thing I saw was a red tie tucked behind a black vest, “You’re not going to want to see this.”

And for whatever reason Lucifer had covered my eyes, I was more than grateful to be safe in his arms. I could hear vicious sounds, and gasps from the audience of whatever violence had occurred, but I more than tried to ignore it, and when I heard a soft fluttering of wings, and my feet lifted off the floor, I realized that he had carried me in his arms.

When my feet touched the ground, I opened my eyes to find us in front of a vending machine on the second floor, “I thought maybe you’d want a drink?”

Lucifer leaned against the wall next to the vending machine, and in the glow of the vending machine, I could see him smirking. His gaze followed me as I pressed a few buttons, but before I could bend down to pick up my drink, he had done it for me.

“Please don’t bend over. You’ll give me ideas.”

“Lucifer!” I flushed at what he was insinuating, and I shoved him playfully while he handed me the iced mocha I had in a can, “Don’t be like that! You wouldn’t!” And he laughed lazily at my attempt, “Anyway… Where’ve you been, huh?”

“Up here, in the VIP room.” He walked with me until the end of the hall, and we turned down a hallway and he held on to the first doorknob on the right, “Room service, finest selection, but most of all, peace and quiet _away_ from my brothers.”

And when he opened the door, it led to a blue-hued room, chairs sleek like the ones at the booths below, but it was about as big as our music room, with a coffee table and its own entertainment set. His coat was hanging over a chair in the corner, and he sat on one side of the long sofa. He put one arm up on the top of the sofa’s back rest, and I chuckled.

“Does this mean I can join you?”

“Does this mean that you _want_ to?”

His voice was almost like a temptation, but there was a gleam in his eyes that I didn’t recognize. I popped open my can of coffee, then I made my way towards him, then sat next to him, not quite into his arms, but not too far either. Just enough to have his fingertips brush against my hair, “… Does this answer your question?”

I felt his hands brush against my hair, tucking them behind my ears, “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Should I be?” I looked at him, and there was some mischief in his crimson eyes, “You know what I am terrified of, though?” He raised an eyebrow here, “I’m afraid of leaving tonight with no lasting memory. Why don’t you come join us just a bit downstairs for a picture?” 

He looked at me, lips pursed, “A picture?”

I nodded, then I took a sip from my mocha, and took his hand, “Yes, for my memories. I want to remember this night – because you’ve all made me so happy. I want to remember tonight forever~”

I wasn’t sure if it was the smile on my face, or my hand in his, but after a few moments, he gave my hand a squeeze and hoisted himself up, “A picture it is, then. Take it as a thank you gift for your care this morning.” He tugged on my hand gently.

Giddy and excitable, I took his hand firmly within mine, and I pulled him out of the room. However, the moment we reached the hallway, people began to pass to and from us, and with several pairs of eyes darting our direction, Lucifer quickly withdrew his hands from mine.

I did my best not to take it personally.

Once back downstairs and at our booth, Asmodeus gathered most of his brothers, knowing I had wanted a memorabilia from the event. Mammon had come up to me immediately upon seeing me, cupping my face in his hands.

“You okay?” I nodded, and his worried expression didn’t waver, “You sure? You’re not hurt or-“

“We made sure she was _spotless_ , Mammon~” Solomon said with an unusually malevolent smile, “Asmodeus did most of the work.”

Across me, the Avatar of Lust winked, and blew me a kiss, “I told you, I got you.”

I giggled, then looked around, “Wait- Where’s Satan?”

“He, ah… **_Took out the trash_**.”

“And it was _disgusting,_ ” Satan was walking back towards us, brows furrowed, but on his hands around his mouth – there was no denying it – was **_blood,_ “**This stuff doesn’t wash out so I tried not to get it on my favorite shirt. Anyone got anything? I can’t get it off.”

“Oh, A-Asmo, my purse!”

“Here you go, little lamb.” It was Simeon who handed it to me, and I took out about two or three sheets of Wipe-It-All (Devildom’s Top-Wet Tissues Brand, as recommended by Asmo), then went straight towards Satan, making both Lucifer and Mammon watch me carefully.

“Ugh, you’re covered in it, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He chuckled as he wiped his hands with what I had hand handed to him, and I went straight into wiping off the blood smeared off his face, “Thank you for cleaning me up. Asmo said you wanted pictures, yes?”

And I went around all of them demon brothers for individual pictures – Satan and I were divine, Leviathan and I were pretty wacky. I had shared a selfie with Solomon and Simeon, who were a little more mischievous and sneaky. Asmo had ordered me another tequila sunrise to go with our picture, with his Rose-Demonus, and Beelzebub and I were chomping on brownies in ours. I took the most with Mammon, who insisted that we needed to spend time with each other that night after all the selfies were done. When I was about to lock my arms around Lucifer’s neck, however, the eldest demon pulled away from me, “N-No… This should be fine.”

And he held out my phone away from us, and he just leaned in closer – but not _too_ close.

 _Again_ , I tried not to mind, and take it personally.

But once everyone had gone back to their own interests, I was left at the booth with just Lucifer and Simeon. Even Mammon had gone for an extra round in the growing poker game.

I was drinking Demonus with Lucifer’s arm nonchalantly over my shoulders when Simeon giggled at us. Yes, he _giggled_.

“It’s nice to see you so relaxed.”

I blinked at him, but his eyes were fixed on the demon next to me, so I watched as Lucifer put down his glass, chuckling, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Does she make you happy?"

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and sighed, "I think I remember why I prefer my own company at times."

Simeon seemed unfazed by his behavior, "My, my," he chuckled, "Some things really haven't changed. Did you know, Mira?" Finally, he turned to me, "Did you know that Lucifer had always had trouble telling people about how he feels?"

"I wouldn't think that's entirely true~" I pouted a bit, then leaned closer to the eldest demon, who raised an inquiring eyebrow at me, "He cares quite a lot, and it manifests differently~"

"Mira-?"

I looked up at him, "But Lucifer is pretty amazing like that," I leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, “He cares, even if-“

"M-Mira... Stop this, you're drunk."

I paused, exchanging glances with the angel across me, who rolled his eyes as though this was typical of Lucifer’s behavior. I giggled, teasing.

"Not yet even _close_ , but if you want to...” There was playfulness in my words, “There's no other time than now."

There was an irritated click of the tongue, and I watched as he calculated his move. Simeon was waiting for what will happen next, and the demon shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry." Lucifer stood up from his place in the booth, "If this is your way of seeking my attention, I will not tolerate it." He got up, summoned his coat from the upstairs room and headed out to into eternal night

Hastily, and probably without thinking, I stood to follow him, removing the red-heeled shoes that graced my feet to be able to run after him.

“Lucifer!”

“Not now, Mira. I don’t want this.”

"Then what **_do_** you want?" I demanded, "You asked for my forgiveness, and told me that we can try better!"

"But that's between **_us_** ," He stressed, groaning before he turned to walk away, "You’re all over my brothers one minute, then all over me in the next. What is this, then? You can't even keep a secret, can you?”

"I don't want to keep secrets just to keep you!" I almost shouted as I chased after Lucifer in the dark streets of Devildom.

He stopped, then, turning ever so slowly, he faced me, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," I could feel the tears in my eyes, just like the night he had kissed me in his room, "I'm tired of needing to keep hiding, not letting anyone know. I’m tired of being treated with gentleness and kindness, but then also treated like an outsider like everybody else. I'm tired of thinking you always have to be spending time with me in private, without anybody knowing... Not even me."

"What's wrong with privacy?" He raised a perfectly curated eyebrow, "I have spent so much time in private, so much making sure you could be safe for prying eyes, don’t you realize that?” He drew a deep breath, almost as though I had attacked him, “…Wouldn't you want my eyes on **just** you? Do you want a crowd?"

"I want you to be proud!" My voice cracked, and his eyes widened, "I... I want you to be proud of having me - not afraid. I don’t want you to keep thinking about what everyone else says, what others would think. I know everyone would talk… I’m a human after all. But, I don't need just your eyes, I want everything." _**What was in that tequila those boys gave me? How am I able to say all this?**_ _I know that I usually wouldn’t be so upfront but –_ "I hate the feeling that the price of loving you was the fact that you wouldn't even try. That **we** couldn't really try."

"Mira."

" **I love you.** " _Wasn't that the worst thing you could've heard?_

"I... " Lucifer looked at me, eyes wide at my confession. He didn't speak, he couldn’t continue.

I couldn’t read his expression, but my tears had blurred my vision, and caused hiccups. I felt unsightly.

"I love you, I do, but..." I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, and I haphazardly wiped them with the back of my hand, "I'm tired of loving you. I'm tired of not knowing what I am to you… I’m sorry. "

And for the first time since I got to the Devildom, I turned and ran away from him without looking back.

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST 1 **

“Simeon, where’s Mira?”

Mammon had gotten back from his poker win, a wide, toothy grin upon his face to be met by an empty booth and Simeon calmly drinking his fourth (or fifth?) glass of sweet tea.

“Oh, she just ran after Lucifer.” The angel said, with a small, knowing smile.

“Ran after…?!” Before he could even say anything, the second-born sprinted after them, looking through the darkness of the night for any sign, any-

“Mira-“

“ ** _I love you._** ”

Mammon froze.

That was Mira’s voice all right. And he was sure that the other voice belonged to nobody else but Lucifer. He shut his eyes, hands balling into fists.

It was Lucifer. **_Lucifer_. **

He choked down a sob, feeling numb and finally, he released the tension in his hands. He already knew this day was going to come. It was only a matter of time. After all, who was he, right? Second-born? Scummiest of all scum?

 _No, Mira never liked those words_.

But she had also used the same words he had once thought special to him on someone else. After all this time, it was all the same. He was just the same.

He was only just second.

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST 2 **

The night was slowly morphing into the wee hours of the morning, and after a decent midnight snack, Satan had returned to the table where an exhausted Solomon was slumped against Simeon, and Asmodeus was flirting with a bar-tender into getting a new bottle of Demonus.

“Satan.”

Despite his tired state, Solomon looked over at the jade-eyed demon, who blinked at the call of his name, “… Mira doesn’t have any performative magical ability,” he said slowly, the music around them now softer at the limited dwellers within, “You figured out what was amplified with her, didn’t you?”

The blond chuckled, “I did.” He nodded, looking at what remained of Mira’s half-empty glass, “Like we said, Tyrant Tequila amplifies an ability that one considers or thinks of as powerful. So, if it had been me, it would have amplified my natural ability, _Disaster_. Asmodeus would probably have amplified his _Charm_. Mira, being so _human_ … Gave herself an extreme boost of confidence.”

“Confidence?!”

The blonde nodded, “Yes. She was bold today, daring even,” he chuckled, “The way she behaved was how she would if nothing or nobody is holding her back.

“Tonight was Mira _uninhibited._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think after you've put ice on your broken hearts, lovelies! <3 
> 
> I promise I will be making it up in the next chapter.


	17. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira makes her decision crystal clear, giving Mammon no room to doubt. Besides, how could you ever go wrong with a little black dress? 
> 
> Mammon/ Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!
> 
> This is the catharsis everyone is waiting for! Meaning -- this chapter contains very, very explicit scenes! I had planned this chapter a little differently with @thelastsamuRye, but it ended up in this way, almost like it was influenced by Mammon himself. It's still a bit of a mess right before the ending, but what the hell? You all deserve this. And so does Mammon ;)
> 
> So, some warnings for just this chapter:
> 
> Rating: R18, Explicit, with major cursing and sex - very consensual sex  
> Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Porn with Plot 
> 
> If you'd like not to read the explicit scenes, you can stop reading after the first border. 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read together while listening to Dress by Taylor Swift (especially when you get to the explicit part).

The cornucopia of emotions that were swelling in me were just definitely too much to bear - and I decided that I would run off as far as I could, away from The Fall.

Which was only about two blocks.

My feet, sore and aching because I had taken off my heels and was now running in stockings, were starting to feel the repercussions of my audacity that night. I slowed down to a stop in the empty Devildom streets, wiping my tears and shaking my head. _Everything was just wrong now, wasn't it?_ Because I would usually ignore it. I could usually swallow it, and take Lucifer's goddamn pride, turn it upside down. I wanted to give him the chance, because there had been a promise of change. _But, what if **I** had changed?_ Maybe I really didn't want to keep secrets anymore. Maybe I just wanted something that was all mine. Maybe it was time that I got a love that didn’t asked for anything else except for, well, **_me_**. All of that was so, _so_ much to suddenly unpack, and what happened was raw and unfiltered and...

**_Exhausting._ **

It was just really and overall exhausting. 

And I knew – because love didn't have to be tiring. Love is kind, love is fun. Love meant rolling over in bed, or sleeping in on a weekend. Love was small moments, simple moments, and quiet moments. Love was sharing a lunch bento, or a grocery date. It should keep you safe, make you feel warm, secure and... _At home_. Love was warm coffee on a rainy day, a laugh when you refused to smile... **_A glowing flower in the darkness…?_**

_Wait._

Something was moving in the street before me. With my eyes still livid from crying, I could barely make out the form that was walking away – in the same direction I was headed. I squinted my eyes, wiping away the last few tears and recognizing the figure that was illuminated by the scarce light: white hair, all white ensemble, that unmistakable chocolate-colored skin.

_Mammon!_

I felt my entire being lighten at the sight of him. That's right… Screw Asmo with his " _you can love more than one person_ " bullshit; screw Lucifer and his stone-cold heart. I didn’t need anybody’s advice, and even if I was less capable in a realm full of demons compared to my own dimension, I knew that I had to listen to myself, trust my instincts, **_my feelings_** – and I already knew the truth. Besides, I had already decided with myself not too long ago that I was taken ( _I told that demon too the same thing, didn't I?_ ). My heart, my being, had been greedily captive, and maybe I hadn't been fair to make him wait, but _I hoped that night, if God was still listening to me, that **I'm not too late**_.

His countenance told me that something went wrong, but I screamed out his name, "Mammon! Mammon, wait up!"

He did nothing to stop, not even acknowledged or showed signs of hearing me.

“Mammon! H-Hey, Mammon!”

He eventually stopped and I was a panting mess next to him, and he eyed me with derision – not a look that I was used to receiving from him. He raised an eyebrow at my torn stockings, my nearly-bare feet, and the red heels that were in my left hand as I tried to catch my breath, but said nothing.

Eventually, I managed with, “W-What… Where’re _you_ going, huh?”

“What’s it to you?” He asked coldly, avoiding my gaze, “Aren’t you going back to the Fall? The celebration there’s for you, after all.”

“I… I can’t go back.” I admitted, shaking my head, “S-So I thought maybe I could come with you.”

“Tch.”

Hearing his usual click of tongue was normal for me, but it wasn’t usually _directed_ at me, and not with such negative sentiment, so when he began to walk forward again, I hastily grabbed his arm.

“W-Wait-!”

“Stop that.” His voice was firm, and it reverberated in my ears.

And he carefully, albeit just a little forcefully, removed his arm from my grasp. Then, he resumed, walking uphill from where we were.

Disbelief flooded my face, I’m sure, and though I couldn’t find myself to walk straight anymore, I ran after him, “S-So, that’s it? You’re not going to tell me what’s _wrong_?!”

Mammon averted his gaze, and I huffed, a sense of rebellion airing out. _Here it goes again_ , “I don’t believe this!” I exclaimed exasperatedly, marching up next to him, “This isn’t how I imagined this night to be _at all_. First I get hit on by some weird, disgusting, _random_ demon; then there’s ugh,” I groaned, “There’s _Lucifer._ ” I nearly spat out the name, and the grim look on Mammon’s face hardened, “… And now _you_ too?”

“Why not go back to Lucifer then, hm?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, stopping in the middle of the road and finally turning to me, “Since you’re obviously so crazy for him that you keep chasing after him, no matter how shitty he treats you.”

“Who says I’m crazy for Lucifer?” I turned to him and he was narrowing his eyes at me _,_ giving me the _‘are-you-serious_ ’ look, “… The reason I left is because of him.”

“Good.” He tore his gaze from me again, and went back up the hill, “You’re learning.”

_Why was he being so difficult right now?!_

“Mammon?!” I retorted, tugging on his sleeve, and this time he tore it from my hand forcefully.

“What the hell do you want, Mira?!”

“I want you to tell me what the hell is going on!” I demanded, looking up at him. I probably looked ridiculous, being almost a good head shorter than him and trying to intimidate him, but I felt like I could run a marathon, or spit fire – _where in the world was this confidence coming from?_ “I’ve been trying to understand you just now and all you do is keep pushing me away! I thought you said I could tell you anything-“

“Yeah, and you said **_you_** would! I was supposed to be your first man, Mira!” There was fervour, pain and disappointment in his voice, “… You said it… You told me I was…” He shook his head, “But I guess, to you, I’m just second-best, too.”

I was about to reach out a hand to bring him closer to me, to cup his cheeks in my warm hands, _anything_ that could possible help him to feel better, but he evaded my gesture, and spoke something that shot through me.

“I heard what you said to Lucifer.”

Something heavy fell into the pit of my stomach – _he heard…? Wait, then why-…?_

“I-If you heard, I thought… I thought you’d understand,” I said softly, bringing my hanging hand back to myself, “What… How… How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

For the first time that night, his sapphire eyes turned to me, and I could feel all the anguish, all the hurt and all the disappointment he was bringing with him. It told me that I had failed – _I wasn’t able to let him know what I wanted him to know, what he **needed** to know_. And it told me that he had also likely missed the most important part of my conversation with his eldest brother last night.

“Y-You know,” he began to say, looking down at his feet and kicking some pebbles downhill, “I was so hopeful about you too. Sure, you were human – and humans were so, so easily evoked by greed. Humans also have some of the shortest life-spans when it came to living beings, and I was okay with that… Because that first night when you stood up for me, I thought you were different, ‘ya know? I thought maybe… Maybe I had the chance of having someone _really_ get me, you know?” He looked at me sadly, an unconvincing smile playing upon his lips, “A-And when you told me… _When you told me you loved me_ … **_Shit._** It was the best feeling I’ve had in the world.”

“M-Mammon…” I could hear him choking back a sob, but when I attempted to come closer, he stepped back again. I knew that this was my fault – that if he had any doubts, and if he had several worries, it had been my fault that I wasn’t able to comfort him about it, and he was right. But I didn’t want to give up on him, and I wanted him to hear the truth from me. I wanted him to know what my decision had been. However, I wasn’t expecting his next few words:

“You don’t have to pretend with me anymore, Mira.”

My eyes widened at his words and he avoided my gaze completely again, and began to explain, “I know who I am, and I know how everyone sees me. You don’t need that on your hands. Who am I going to be for you, anyway, right? When you can have Lucifer-“ I felt myself tense here, my hands bawling into fists, “Lucifer’s the right-hand man of the crowned prince, highest of all the lords of Devildom… He’s intelligent, composed, and hey, you’ll be so lucky-“

“Mammon, **_stop_**.”

  
“!”

Almost like there was a hitch in his throat, Mammon found himself unable to continue his speech. I didn’t know what came over me, but I grabbed the second-born by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to me, “I **_don’t_** want Lucifer.” I emphasized every word to make sure he understood.

“Y-Yeah right.” He tried to wriggle out of my grasp but I tightened my hold on him.

“Don’t you get it, yet?” I demanded, “If there’s anybody here who can’t stop talking and raving about Lucifer, it’s _you,_ Mammon. I have _never_ compared you to Lucifer like that, and I have **_never_ **thought of you as anyone beneath him.” I let go of his shirt, and he was looking at me, astounded.

“All this time I’d spent confused, wondering why I am so torn, thinking about what it is I am looking for – well, I know now, and I am sure now that there’s no other person for me, other than _you_ , Mammon.” I looked down and sighed, “And I know… I know that it’s my fault too. I know that I’d maybe been unfair to you, and that I… I didn’t give you what I’d always wanted to give because I was so scared and-“ Finally, I looked at him, “I’m not scared anymore. I’m not scared, and I’m not confused. I know what I want now, and I want **_you_** , Mammon.”

He ran a hand through his hair, “Listen, Mira, you just went and told Lucifer that ‘ya loved ‘im-“

“And if you listened carefully, you’d have heard me tell him to go fuck himself too!” I nearly screamed in frustration, but I covered my mouth almost immediately.

Mammon failed to restrain a chuckle, “Y-You _what_?!”

Seeing his expression lighten up for the first time that night gave me a new-found strength, so I leaned in, held him firmly by the shoulders and pressed my lips firmly against his. The action stunned him, rendering him a flustered mess, and when he pulled away, he was bewildered, “M-Mira?!”

“I want _you_ , Mammon.”

My voice was soft, earnest, and I looked into his sapphire eyes with all the hope and longing I could have in the world, “I ran up here, with my sore feet, leaving everyone else behind, not for Lucifer, not for anyone else, but for _you_.” I whispered softly, “And I want you to know that even if I was confused, even during the times that I had been terrified for one reason or another, none of the things I said were a lie: I love you, Mammon.” I watched him tear up a bit here, “I love you, and I’m sorry if I… I haven’t done the best job at showing you I love you. But I love you, and I always have, and I have loved you _first._ ”

His expression at me softened, and I was expecting him to say something again – words that will render me needing to explain further, or he would resume his cold shoulder. But he reached out his arms, and the next thing I knew, I was burying my face in his chest.

_“Mira.”_

He said my name slowly, like a whisper, like a dazed dream, like a prayer. The moment I heard it, I felt my tears filling my eyes, and found myself wrapping my arms tightly around him, gripping the back of his coat with my only free hand.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you, Mammon, I’m sorry,” I mumbled in between sobs, “But I do, I love you…”

“Oh Mira, _my Mira_.” Mammon’s hold on me tightened, and I felt him lightly kiss my temple, “Don’t worry…

“You’re not going to belong to anyone else. You’re **_mine_**.”

**X.o.X**

“… And I told him I was done. That was it.”

“Hm… So that’s what happened, huh?”

I nodded. Then, Mammon sighed while I sat on the marble sink of my bathroom, with a basin beneath me, and the white-haired demon gently smoothing a wash cloth over my muddy feet, crouched down near the tiled bathroom floor. I had complained of pain and nearly stumbled down the hill we had been on, and that was when he had made the decision to fly me home. Seeing him in his demon form, and with me touching his bare skin, made a hot flush rush all across my body. Recalling it made me flush again. _Oh girl, get a **grip**. _

The Little Demon of Lust gave a giggle from within me and I silenced it almost with just willpower. **_Stop_. **

Mammon wiped a certain area near my ankles. I winced a bit, and he took notice.

“I think you got blisters from running barefoot,” he pointed out, removing his shades and placing it on the sink counter next to me, “You’re such an idiot, why would you run outside like that, knowing you’re in stockings which will tear eventually?”

“Well _excuse_ me if a certain white-haired demon didn’t get my attention.” I pouted and he laughed, throwing the wash cloth in the basin.

“Okay, fine,” he chuckled, “I guess it _is_ a bit of my fault.” Then, he placed both hands on my sore and aching feet. I watched him close his eyes, mumble a few, inaudible words, and all of a sudden, there was a green bubble around my feet, and I could _feel_ my wounds healing.

“W-What…?”

He grinned triumphantly, “Did you think that Satan was the only one who did magic ‘round here?” He stood up from his place, then hoisted me down from the sink, “All of us learn some basic level of magic, or else we’d die down here. That’s healing magic, it’s actually something most of us have learned from the Celestial Realm.”

“Thank you.” And I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

He grinned cheekily, “You missed.”

I laughed, then leaned in again to press my giggling lips against his. Everything he did that night made me warm and fuzzy. _He really felt like home_.

After we pulled away, I pulled him into my room, and he was laughing a bit as he followed me, “Hey, it’s morning already,” he said, “Like 1AM? I should go back.”

“Why don’t we stay here tonight?” I asked, looking up at him with brows furrowed.

A faint shade of pink rose up his cheeks as he looked at me from head to toe, then met my gaze with a gulp, “… I don’t really think that’s a good idea right now, Mira.”

“Is… Is it because of what we just talked about?” But Mammon shook his head.

“N-Not really,” He scratched the back of his head, “I-It’s about something more dangerous, actually.”

My eyes widened, “W-What?”

He nodded, eyes gleaming with a mixture of mischief and tenderness. He stepped closer to me, his nose almost meeting mine, “If I stay, Mira… I don’t know if I can hold back anymore.”

“Then, don’t.”

“H-Hey, that’s not something you should be joking about!” He was flustered and maybe a little upset that I was giggling at him, “I-I’m a _demon_ remember?! Y-You can’t just say shit like that and expect me not to deliver!”

I hesitated – a sign that whatever magic spell was in the drinks that I had, they were fading. But looking at Mammon’s flustered face, and the Little D that was practically dancing within me, I reached for Mammon and our lips crashed against each other – starting off warm, gentle, until it got sloppy, heated and a little too much.

“ _Mammon._ ”

I didn’t know I could sound like that – my voice dripping with desperation, with longing, with want, with… lust.

“I want you.”

This time, Mammon hesitated, “Mira… I’m not saying I don’t want this – cause _fuck_ -“ I laughed when he cursed, “But I… I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

I sighed, then summoned the Little D of Lust, and it crawled from my hands to my shoulders, “You know what this is?”

“Yeah, that’s Asmo’s.” He said with a nod.

“And?” I asked, “ _Is it attacking you?_ ” Amber eyes met his sapphire ones, and a mischievous grin played on my lips, “It knows how much I want this…

_“How much I want you.”_

**X.o.X**

There was a silence within the room, with only the hitches in our breath and the soft moans coming out from my mouth as Mammon’s hands roamed my body, and mine was in his hair as he sat at the edge of my bed, and I was on his lap.

 ** _I wanted him_**.

There was nothing in that moment I wanted more than him.

But I was doing my best to be patient.

_Yet, I was desperate_.

My hands were shaking from holding back, when he suddenly grabbed them, pulling away.

“It’s okay, Mira.” His voice was low, eyes focused only on me, cheeks flushed, “… It’s okay. I won’t hurt you… Not like those guys before did. ” He kissed my forehead tenderly, panting a bit because of what seemed like our current inability to keep away from each other, “So, don’t worry, you can touch me too. I’m not going to mind.”

His lips crashed against mine once more, and I can taste the anticipation on his tongue. I was pretty sure that I was practically offering myself to him. I could feel myself pining for him, for more, and I found myself undoing his first few top buttons before he pulled away again, a smirk clear upon his face, “You’re not wasting any time, are you?”

His hands found mine, and they were soon intertwined as I let him pull me closer. I could hardly ignore the growing strain from his pants that were grinding against me.

My flush deepened, “You know, I only got this dress so **_you_** could take it off.” I couldn’t believe how bold I was being, but if he was going to be _that_ mischievous, so will I.

His smirk widened, “Really?” his hands crawled from my hands and up my shoulders, then cupped my face gently, “Then why don’t we see what’s underneath?”

Suddenly, both of our hands were on the other’s clothes: he began to unzip my dress from the back, and I was completely unbuttoning his shirt. With great difficulty, I pried myself from him, standing from my bed, and letting the little black dress drop on the floor as he sent his button-down flying to the other side of my room. But when his eyes darted back to me, I suddenly felt self-conscious as I stepped away from the fallen dress – I had forgotten that Asmo had padded it and I wasn’t wearing a bra, so Mammon was able to see all of me (save for whatever was covered by my panties). I felt my cheeks bypass pink and turn bright red. His gaze was melting me – and I was about to cover myself with my arms, but seeing my arms move, Mammon immediately grabbed me by the wrists.

“N-No, don’t.” He said softly, pulling me and almost immediately burying himself between my bosom, “Y-You… I think you look amazing. Don’t be shy… You don’t have to be.”

“M-Mammon, I…” I gulped, but then he pulled me down for a kiss. As he did, he pushed me gently unto the bed, practically pinning me there as he engulfed all the caverns of my mouth, exploring any and every inch.

“Shh.” He licked his lips, pulled away, then looked down at my nearly-naked form with a devilish grin, “I’m going to make you feel _so_ good, Mira… But… _Do you trust me_?”

His question caught me off guard.

But his eyes were the same sapphire eyes that I had fallen in love with, his hand – bare and gentle – was rubbing circles against my abdomen. The look he gave me told me two very important things: _first, was that he wanted to **ravish** me, but, second, was because **he loved me**_.

Shyly, I nodded and released a breathless, “… yes.”

He pressed himself against me slowly, intimately, kissing me again until we were breathless, leaving my body aching and wanting more. He then began to leave a trail of kisses from my lips, to the lining of my jaw, then further down to my neck. It was all I could do to keep one hand in his hair, and the other clawing against his back as I released soft, breathless moans, “M-Mammon…”

“That’s right, Mira,” he said against my chest, where he began to lick and suckle at my nipples, “Say my name louder. Tell everyone who’s making you feel good.”

The hand that had been kneading my neglected breast then began to trail down my body, and I felt his hands gently touch between my legs, and I gasped as he pulled away with a smirk.

“Shit,” he stroked my folds over my underwear and his toothy grin widened, making me scowl in embarrassment even more, “ _You’re **so** wet for me._”

“S-Shut up!” I covered my face in embarrassment, and he laughed, trying to pry my hands away, “I-I’ve…. I haven’t…”

He perked up, then sat up, his eyes widening, “… Haven’t what?”

A few tears brimmed in my eyes as he pinned my hands on either side of my head, and if I grew any redder, I was sure to combust. He looked into my eyes carefully, and when he finally understood what I was trying to say, he pulled away from me, the redness in his face matching mine.

“Y-You mean… I’m…?”

I nodded slowly, and as I did, I saw that the bulge in his pants had grown bigger, and he winced a bit, “Mammon… Let me help you.” And I sat up, reaching for his pants, but he grabbed my wrist.

“W-Wait, Mira,” he looked at me worriedly, gulping, “A-Are… Are you sure about this?”

I didn’t answer. Instead, I pressed myself against him boldly, closing the gap between us and catching him off-guard.

Then, I unbuttoned his pants, and yanked his zipper down.

**X.o.X**

“S-Shit… Shit, Mira… _Ahh~”_

There was a satisfaction to hearing Mammon moan my name, and having his hardened length in my mouth while he said it. My knees against my wooden floors were slightly aching, but licking and sucking him to get that reaction made me blissfully forgetful. _Demons taste delicious_ , I remembered thinking, as I continued to bob my head up and down – and _yes, it is now confirmed that demon cock is definitely bigger_. I stroked and licked, and sucked, making such lewd sounds that I usually wouldn’t be caught with. _Asmo would be proud_.

I could feel his hands pull my hair back, making me look up at him, and he flushed at the sight of me, “M-Mira… If you continue like that, I’m gonna-“

I pulled away, nodding, before going back and stroking him again, harder, and faster, making the grip on my hair tighten, “A-Ah, M-Mammon.”

“ _Fuck, Mira._ ”

And he pushed his cock right back into my mouth, and I was more than happy to oblige. It wasn’t long before the rough strokes, sucking and licking left him twitching, and he didn’t suppress his groan when he thrust himself into my mouth. I could feel his hot, warm cum in the back of my throat, making me gag a little.

He panicked a bit and pulled himself out, making some trickle down the side of my mouth and even unto my lap, “S-Shit, Mira!” He fumbled as he bent over me, and I was wiping what seed of his I wasn’t able to swallow, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s fine~” I chuckled a bit as he helped me up from the floor. I was licking my lips, a playful grin etched upon my face, “… Tastes good.” _Was it because he was having cherry cocktails?_

“You-“ He nearly crashed into me this time, sending me into the mattress and making me giggle, “… Don’t turn me on like that. _I won’t hold back._ ”

“Then don’t.” I smirked, “Because I won’t either.”

He pulled himself up, then kicked off his pants and boxers, and as he crawled over me, I couldn’t help but stare at the toned muscles on his arm, his lithe chest, and abdomen. His hardness – which was just in my mouth a few moments ago, appeared larger now, and even threatening. _Would that even fit…?_ Just a few days ago, the sight of him like that would have rendered me speechless, and I wouldn’t even dare ask him to be in this situation with me. But there he was, eyes full of love, and sparkling with mischief, as he planted another kiss against my lips.

I yelped when his hands were no longer just stroking my folds over my underwear, but was pushed and smothered into my panties, “ _Ah~!_ ” He was smirking against my lips, “M-Mammon!”

“Have I told you how _amazing_ you sound, moaning my name like that?” Then, I felt a finger slide within me, and I gripped his arm tightly, “… _Don’t stop now, Mira~ Sing for me.. **How does it feel**_?”

His fingers found just the right spot within me, and soon there were two fingers, then three. The way he handled the heat around within my body was driving me crazy, “ _It feels amazing, please, Mammon!_ ”

My voice seemed to give him a new-found confidence, as he continued to please me, his hands making wet, slapping sounds in the space between my legs. He buried his head in my chest, licking one breast and kneading the other, grabbing and pulling and squeezing harder than he had done earlier. He kissed the places he had bruised, where I felt small nips from his teeth against my skin. The combined stimulation made my brain go blank with desire, and his fingers within me – _hitting just the right spot_ – were causing me to pant and grip his arms tighter, “Mammon, _ah~!_ ” I didn’t think I could have that lack of articulation, “I-If you do that-“

He gave nip and suckle at the side of my breast, making me moan louder, “… Are you going to cum soon?”

Unable to find my voice, I nodded and he leaned into the crook of my neck, breathing heavily, his strokes within me getting faster. I shivered as he nibbled at my earlobe, and it was his words that sent me into my peak.

 _“Then cum for me, Mira._ ”

I released a strangled moan, hips buckling into his hands, and my back arching, making me press into him. I reveled in the pleasure for a moment, hearing Mammon huff in satisfaction. As I brought myself back down unto the mattress, I watched him pull his hands from me, only to lick them for me to see. It was a little embarrassing. _But damn, it was also **so** hot_, “Fuck, Mammon.”

He laughed a bit, “That good?” I nodded breathlessly, and he tucked a few stray curls away from my face, cupping my face in one hand before he kissed me gently, “We’re not done. But…”

Mammon looked at me seriously – he doesn’t wear the expression often, but when his hands found mine, fingers laced together, I knew where he was going, “Mammon-“

“Mira, are you sure?” There was worry in those eyes. I didn’t know what he thought he was giving me, but I was, in fact, _offering it_ to him, “I-If you aren’t sure, I can-“

“I want it, Mammon. _I want you._ ” I pulled him down, my hands cradling his face, “How many times do I have to tell you? _If it’s you, I don’t mind._ Take it – take all of me.”

He released a small chuckle, then spread my legs, positioning himself at my entrance. But, instead of feeling him thrust straight into me, I found that his hands came to my abdomen, and he muttered inaudibly, and a green bubble appeared at my torso.

“W-Wha-?”

“I want you to _feel_ me.” He leaned forward, nuzzling me, then giving me a quick kiss, “It’s your first time. I don’t want you to suffer, or feel pain. All I want is for you to feel me, and how I’m making you feel good. Let me make you cum again.”

He pressed himself against me, meeting my lips in another intoxicating kiss, I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around him. Pulling away, he breathed out, then guided himself at my entrance, “Ready, Mira?”

Even without waiting for my answer, he thrust himself inside me, and my grasp on him tightened, “M-Mammon!” I wouldn’t say that it was painful – but it wasn’t the most comfortable feeling, either. It still felt like an intrusion. But Mammon’s eyes were on me, and he was stroking my hair back, freeing my forehead so that he could kiss it gently.

“Shh, relax, relax,” he attempted to soothe me, looking down at where we were connecting, “A-Almost there.”

And once he was completely within me, I was a panting mess, and he was breathing heavily.

“Mammon.” I was the first to speak, and I kissed his hairline, “… I’ll be fine.”

And when I wrapped my legs around him, ankles locked at the small of his back, his eyes widened, and his resolve returned. He pushed himself off of me, his firm hands on my hips, and soon, there was a symphony of his thrusts, my moans and the sounds of our flesh colliding echoing within my room. With his thrusts getting stronger, faster, it was all I could do to grip at the sheets and cry out his name. _“_

_"S-Shit, Mammon, I-“_

**“ _Mira!”_ **Hearing him say my name in resonating echoes sent a shiver down my spine, and his eyes widened, pulling me up, “D-Don’t tighten around me like that!”

He pulled me up from my place on the bed, and I wrapped myself around him tighter, closer. He buried his head into the crevices of my neck, kissing and nibbling on what area of skin he could find, thrusting in deeper, faster – the sounds of love we were making probably heard a mile away, “ _Mira, Mira~”_

“ _M-Mammon!”_ My moans were getting more and more unrestricted as I cried, breathing heavy and pressed unto him out of sheer pleasure, “ _Mammon! I’m – I think I will-“_

“ _I’m close-“_ And there was a hitch in his voice as he thrust deeper in me, repeating my name like his favorite song, as he leaned into me to capture my lips. With his hands tightening on my hips, his thrusts getting harder, sloppier, he groaned against my mouth, “ _I-!”_

As I reached my climax a second time, the heat from his breaths, his hand leaving bruises on my skin and the kisses nipped against my neck all left me shuddering. Breathless, and my vision hazy, I felt myself sinking back into my pillows, with Mammon staying still, spilling hot, sticky liquid within me as he thrusted gently for just a few more moments before pulling out.

He fell unceremoniously next to me, and we both tried to catch our breath. I turned to him, and caught him already gazing upon me, his sapphire eyes reading my movements in the afterglow, until-

"Fuck, Mira.”

I laughed, turning to him, “Is that all you have to say?”

I reached out to smoothen his hair back, slick with sweat after our heated encounter, and he took my hand, pressing my fingers against his lips, “I love you,” he whispered, chuckling.

_“Does that sound better?”_

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST **

“Do you want to know where she is?”

Asmodeus had had a teasing grin, and Lucifer blew cigarette smoke away from his brother’s face, “No.”

“Hmm~” Asmo flipped a D.D.D. over in his hands, “Useless for me to have this, seeing as your purpose is to keep tabs on _her_ whereabouts, isn’t it?”

Lucifer eyed the device in the younger demon’s hands, “… Did she leave it?”

“Accidentally, yes.” He nodded, “It was in her purse when she went off to chase you. She left everything to chase you.”

Something heavy fell into the pit of his stomach. _That’s right. Mira was the one who had always been giving to him. And even after her confession, he had said nothing. **Not a word.**_ It was almost as though he couldn’t grasp the possibility of someone even having those feelings for him that genuinely – not because he was one of the strongest demons, not for the power it would be equivalent to – but just because they do.

“Do you want it?”

Ever the temptation, Asmodeus offered the device and all Lucifer had to do was take it. He could take it and he would have a reason to face her. He could take it and they could start that chase all over again. _But that was what got us here to begin with._ With a sigh, the eldest demon shook his head, dropped the cigarette upon the pavement and drilled his shoes into it.

_**“No.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got @pamyoz telling me not to end in cliff-hangers, but, 'tis the way life goes, right? 
> 
> Hope you all loved that, and it's enough love for you guys to know that Mammon is my boi. And he is a good boi. 
> 
> Thank you all for the love thus far!


	18. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after almost always feels like a new beginning. Some secrets are revealed, and Satan asks about feelings he couldn't understand. 
> 
> Mammon / Main character, Satan / Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leads us back to the game's main story-line as well, especially since I feel like we've already diverted enough. Like the chapter title suggests, it's almost like we're starting over again. I'm also writing this for my friend @pamyoz who wanted to have some references regarding love. 
> 
> This could be read together with Begin Again by Taylor Swift (but I didn't have it in mind when I was writing it heh).

I opened my eyes to a familiar, Barcelona shoreline, with a gentle, low tide crashing against the shore. I had seen this view for years, and I almost forgot just how it made me feel like I belonged somewhere. And good heavens, how I have _missed_ it. The sun was in a dazed sunset, with orange and pink hues, and like every sunset I had watched there, it took my breath away. It felt familiar, it felt like magic… it felt like _home_.

“ _Finally_. There you are, Mira.”

I turned to look at the owner of the voice, and a young woman stood there, beaming at me. There was something about the way she stood, and the way she looked at me that comforted me, so I approached her, and she giggled as she watched me, “What’s wrong? Don’t you remember who I am?”

The pink and purple hues in her eyes disappeared as her cheeky grin reminded me of Mammon’s – the grin I had grown to love. She had blond hair, but cut short, akin to Levi’s hair. Her slender form swayed as she offered her hand to me. I took it with caution, but almost instantly, I felt relief flood within me.

“Of course I do,” I whispered, giving her hand a small squeeze, “I feel like I’ve known. And I’ve known you all my life. You’ve always been there for me, haven’t you?”

Suddenly, she pulled me into an embrace, and I let myself wrap my arms around her, “Don’t let go, okay, Mira?” she whispered, “It’s about to begin. We’re about to go through the toughest trials, but you have to trust me. I’ll get you through it. We’ll get through it, together, okay? _Together._ ”

I nodded at her promise, pulling away and pressing my forehead against hers, watching as she closed her eyes, “Okay… Thank you…

**_“Lilith.”_ **

**X.o.X**

The name lingered in my lips when I slowly opened my eyes. _Lilith?_

I released a soft moan, and a strong arm pulled me closer, making me feel Mammon’s warm chest against my bare back. Regaining some awareness of the world, I saw my room covered in our clothes from the previous night. I flushed, recalling what Mammon and I had done – so _that_ wasn’t a dream.

I made a motion to turn and face him, and the white-haired demon blearily opened his eyes, “Why are you already awake?” He murmured, pulling me against his bare chest, his hand coming to my bare waist and pulling me close. I thanked several gods that he had, at least, worn his boxers back, and I apparently had gotten my panties on.

 _Ugh_.

But I did have a searing headache.

“M-Mammon~” I gave him a chaste kiss upon the lips, “Honey… I gotta go use the toilet.”

He nodded slowly, “Mmkay, but come back, okay?” He released me from under the covers, and I covered him back up when I wriggled out of the duvet. I tried to locate any decent clothing from the mess made on my bedroom floor, and I found Mammon’s white button-down from the night before. Shrugging and groaning from the headache, I picked it up and dressed myself in it before I noticed that a glass was sitting on my desk.

Buttoning myself into Mammon’s shirt and pulling up the sleeves, I went to check and saw a note.

_“DRINK ME!”_

I read the first line with some difficulty, before I noticed that it was next to a small, pink capsule.

_“It’s a universal pain-reliever. This is a lower dosage, better for you._ ”

The second line was written elegantly, in a familiar cursive. I chuckled. _This sounds like Asmo and Satan_.

I drank the said medicine, and almost instantly, the throbbing pain that was pulsating against my temples disappeared. I thanked the Devildom for its magic, then went off to go to the bathroom.

 _Asmo’s gonna kill me for sleeping in my make-up and not finishing my skin-care routine_.

After relieving myself, and washing my face, I was patting my face dry with a towel while I began looking for my belongings, and I mentally cursed myself: _I left my purse and my phone at the Fall the previous night._ I tried looking for Mammon’s D.D.D, but it was likely dead, and lying in the mess that we left my room in.

Sighing in resignation, I went back to the Avatar of Greed, slumbering in my bed. I went over to kiss his forehead, which I was surprised to find searing hot. Pulling away, I placed his hand on his forehead, and he winced, “N-No, I’m fine,” he whined, “T-The Great Mammon… D-Doesn’t… Doesn’t get sick.”

“Mammon,” I rolled my eyes, “You have a fever. You got the Demon-Flu, don’t you?”

There was a moan of retaliation, and Mammon’s sapphire eyes opened to meet mine, “How’d you know so quickly?” He asked, huffing, “I was hoping you’d cuddle and kiss me before you found out.”

I laughed, “I’d still cuddle and kiss you, you idiot,” I leaned in to give him a quick kiss, to which he seemed quite pleased with, “I don’t think I’d get Demon-Flu. Besides, you look like Lucifer when I checked on him yesterday.”

He groaned, “No… I don’t want to look like his ugly, stoic butt.”

“I love you~” I laughed, stroking his hair and making him purr a bit, “Let me take care of you, okay? I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Mm~” He looked happy, despite looking sick, “Mira’s cooking is the best~!”

“Rest!” I half-scolded, pulling away and watching the white-haired demon close his eyes, “I’ll be right back okay?”

So I sauntered out of my room.

The hallways were relatively quiet for a Saturday, and I yawned, walking straight to the kitchen where I could already smell some coffee brewing. Upon entering, I could see that Lucifer was on the stove, with his back to me, and Asmodeus was leaning against a counter, a coffee cup in hand and upon seeing me, he smirked.

“Good morning~” I greeted, trying to be nonchalant, but the smile on my face was getting the better of me.

“It’s almost noon,” The light-haired demon sashayed towards me, setting his cup down, “You little _minx_ , I know what you did last night!”

I went for my mug sitting on the shelf right above the island counter, and Asmodeus followed me around the kitchen like an excited little puppy, “I _don’t_ know what you’re talking about, Asmo.” I went for the coffee maker, and he blocked my way.

“Don’t you _dare_ , Mira!” He said with an excited giggle, “I know how _you like your coffee_ , and I can see it on your face! You’re glowing, despite sleeping in your make-up-“ _Shit, he can tell?_ “-you’re wearing Mammon’s shirt for hell’s sake, and~” he flicked the right side of my collar, revealing some love-marks that have begun to show, and smirked – _fuck_ , “… I rest my case.”

I laughed and winked at him, and he moved away from the coffee maker, throwing his hands around me, “I just _knew_ it was a good idea to leave my Little D with you!” He squeezed me, and I couldn’t help but feel comforted, “Not only does it protect you, but it also, well, _protects_ you.”

“Asmo!” I pulled away, chuckling, “I just want my coffee!” The demon before me wiggled his brows and I rolled my eyes, “I mean _actual, brewed_ coffee!” He allowed me to momentarily gain access to the coffee maker, the milk in the fridge and some sugar, before I heard him exclaim.

“That’s right! I almost forgot~” He went over to the other side of a counter, where a familiar D.D.D. was charging, “This is yours, right? I charged it this morning for you. Your purse should be with Satan. You left all your things with us last night.”

“Yes, which was the _most_ irresponsible thing you’ve done.”

For the first time since last night’s catastrophe, Lucifer spoke, but he didn’t turn to face me, as he continued to make what seemed like lunch. Based on how it smells, I’d say it was lasagna.

“You leave a crowded place by yourself and not return?” He continued as I watched him take oven mitts from the side shelf, “You’re lucky not to be hurt, or _eaten_.” After placing two trays of _that_ into the oven, finally, he turned to us, eyes like steel, “Is this how you intend to spend your entire year here?”

“Need I remind _everyone_ that I had no idea I would be brought down here,” I said, not giving into the looming threat that could be Lucifer’s wrath, “I am basically _kidnapped_ and if I was any other typical human, I probably would have been **_desperate_** to be home. However,” I took a sip of coffee and Asmo’s smirk had gone from anticipating my actions to being quite proud of them, “I have _actually_ enjoyed the company I have here in Devildom, and I intend to not be held back since the goal of this exchange program is for all realms to coexist, is it not? Or, have I disappointed Diavolo by trusting a demon to bring me home?”

If Lucifer had anything to say back to me at the moment, he chose not to and simply huffed, “Don’t let it happen again,” And taking a timer from a shelf he set it on the island counter, “I shall be having fruits on the dining table.”

As he left, I exchanged glances with Asmo, giggling a bit, “I’d never seen Lucifer so tense while he’s trying to scold somebody.” He said, taking his coffee cup again.

“Tch, he needs to stop thinking he can do whatever he wants without explanation. Besides, I wasn’t alone – Mammon was with me, and I’m _pretty_ sure he knows it.” I set my coffee cup down, “What gives, though? Isn’t Satan on cooking duty today?”

“He was supposed to be, but he caught Demon Flu.” Asmo sighed, “After a night out we usually eat a nice brunch instead of just breakfast but Satan wasn’t feeling so well and have you seen _me_ sick?” He scoffed, “Unsightly.” I giggled here, “So Lucifer ended up covering for Satan’s shift.”

“Ah, that reminds me, Mammon’s got the flu too.” I sighed, “I should probably make them something to eat, like soup?” Asmo chuckled here, “What’s so funny?”

“A human caring for a demon, and a demon loving a human,” He said, petting my head before opening a few cupboards, “I know that Mammon used a spell on you last night – and actually, it got me a little curious.”

I noted that he was pulling out ingredients for Cream of Mushroom soup, making me chuckle a little, “Will you make mushroom soup with me?”

Asmo flipped his hair and tapped my nose, “ _You_ , my sweet, are making it with me!” He brought out a chopping board and a knife for me, and pulled out mushrooms from the fridge, “Anyway, I didn’t know Mammon still knew angel-level spells. But then again, he was a ranked angel, so it probably shouldn’t be surprising.”

“A _what_?” I looked at Asmo, who blinked at me, then placed a hand over his lips.

“Oops – didn’t you know?” He smiled at me a little, “We were all tossed down here from the Celestial Realm. But most of us were too young to be ranked – only Lucifer and Mammon were ranked angels. The spell he used last night on you is called _Relief_ – it’s a spell that cancels pain and heavy emotions. It’s a spell used by Guardian Angels to relieve their humans of pain, or comfort them through tears whenever they get prayed to. You know what that means, right?”

I gaped at Asmodeus’ next words.

 _Mammon used to be a Guardian Angel._ ”

**X.o.X**

_That explains a lot,_ I thought. It was Mammon that Lucifer had chosen to protect me. He was chosen to be my guardian. If anything, it changed any idea of his greed to me as an excessive desire to protect something that is his. I sighed, _but I suppose, that really is what it means to be greedy, isn’t it_? So, after making sure that Mammon was fed, dressed decently, then sent back to rest; I attempted to create some semblance of order within my room, and while cleaning up, I got a message from Asmo to check in on their youngest demon as well.

_[Asmodeus]: Be careful, he’s been a bit unfiltered._

_[Asmodeus]: He asked for coffee – black, with two sugars._

_[Asmodeus]: If he lashes out, I’ll be in the next room~_

I sighed, as I pocketed my phone, now donning a pair of denim shorts, a loose baseball shirt. I had taken Satan’s mug and filled it with coffee, as asked, and I knocked first before entering, for fear of a misstep.

_Knock. Knock._

“Satan?”

There was silence.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Satan, it’s me. I’m coming in.”

It was my first time to see the inside of Satan’s room. It was dark, lit only by a few lamps here and there, but a large window – similar to mine – showed the illuminating moonlight. One thing vastly different that set his room apart were the books – countless shelves were stacked high, and even the floors were mostly covered by many stacks of books. There was a small stairwell that seemed to lead to an upper chamber, and a lit candle in his study in the corner, with scrolls and journals sitting quietly atop.

The owner of the room had his eyes closed, breathing slowly, and I couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful Satan looked: he always had a playful grin, or a haughty smirk that indicated his superior knowledge, but then, I suppose, he really was the youngest born in many ways still.

As I approached the bed, I saw him scrunch up his nose, and groan a bit, “Please don’t say that’s you, Mammon.”

I chuckled, “Close.”

Sea-green eyes met mine as Satan’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled upon seeing the mug in my hand, “This is a nice surprise,” he said softly, “Asmo said _he_ was off to get my coffee.”

“He said he had something to attend to, so he texted me,” I placed the mug at his bedside table, then sat by his bedside, “How’re you feeling?”

“Much better than this morning, thank you.” He sat up slowly, then reached for his cup. He took a sip, then looked mildly impressed, “… It’s perfect.”

“You sound so surprised.” I chuckled as I watched him sip from his coffee, “I think I know how you like your coffee too.”

He flushed a little at my statement, and I recalled what the statement meant in that household, “I-I mean,” I gulped and shook my head, my cheeks burning in embarrassment, “I know how to make your coffee the way you like it, whether or not Asmo told me.”

The blond nodded, then took another sip of coffee before he looked at me, “I suppose there is a reason for your visit to my quarters, isn’t it?” He looked at me, “You don’t usually approach me for just nothing.”

“I wanted to check if you’re feeling better,” I admitted, scooting a little closer, “I don’t know of you’d think I won’t remember, but you took such good care of me during our night out, and I’m pretty sure I was a handful – drinking way too many Tyrant Tequilas but-”

“You’re welcome.”

I stopped mid-sentence to see that Satan’s eyes were glued on me, a small, genuine smile now upon his lips, “What you’re saying is, basically, that you are grateful, right?” He sighed in contentment, “You’re very welcome. I was actually hoping you could spend a bit _more_ time with me.”

“Well, I’m here now,” I giggled, “And actually, I was wondering if you’d like to take a nice stroll out tonight.” With this, Satan’s eyes widened, “I know that Demon Flu isn’t too strong, and you’ll be fine in a few more hours. It’s going to be lovely evening, and I wanted to find where the Queen of the Night blooms around the-“

“Is this because of ‘love’?”

His question caught me off guard, and my eyes widened. But the look on Satan’s face was confused, and careful – it told me that, since he wasn’t born until they arrived at the Devildom, it must mean that perhaps Satan didn’t really _know_ about love, “Y-You… You don’t know if it’s love?”

Satan sighed, looking down at the cup between his hands, “Love is such an enigmatic thing,” he said, “I have read so many books trying to depict it, and I’ve asked my brothers about it, but-“

“Your brothers have skewed ideas of love.” I said, deadpan and Satan laughed hollowly.

“You go that right.” He shrugged, “When I asked Lucifer, he said that love was a very… _Human_ emotion.” His green eyes met mine with all intent, “And I wouldn’t want to ask Solomon, so… I thought you would provide me with wisdom.”

“Hm…” I nodded, “Well, love is a very ironic thing. It’s simple yet complicated, it’s pain and pleasure, it’s hurt and comfort.”

The blond frowned, “That’s not very helpful.”

I chuckled, “Sorry, sorry. Let’s see if I can make it a little more… linear.” I turned to his bookshelf, pondering for a moment, and upon it, my eyes found an artifact that greatly interested me.

_Plato’s Symposium_

“Ah. Let me try again,” I said slowly, “It has been said that the Ancient Greeks are the first ones who studied these feelings, and they had eight words to represent love. It was so hard, you see, to use just one word for different feelings, so they tried to divide love into how they saw love manifested.”

He nodded, urging me to continue.

“First is _Eros_ , named after the Greek god of Love; also known as erotic love.” Satan made a face, and I chuckled, “Don’t be like that. _Eros_ is romantic love – that is, a love that seeks romance and sexual pleasure. Another kind of love is _Philia_ , or affection. This is a love that focuses on friendships, and bonds. _Storge_ , is familial love – its’s the love you have for family, and those you deem family. I’m sure you know how _this_ feels.”

He chuckled, “We may have a funny way of showing it, yes, but we _are_ family.”

I nodded, then continued, “Next is _Ludus_ , or a playful love – this is a very superficial kind of love, involving flirting and teasing. You know someone who’s an expert on this.”

“Asmo.”

“Yeah.” I smiled, “So technically, Asmo knows how to love, contrary to what _other_ people think.” Satan nodded here, and he drank more coffee as he continued, “Anyway, the next four are more… Serious. Like _Mania_ , or an obsessive love. This is an unhealthy kind of love that is ruled by possession and jealousy. Then there’s _Pragma_ , or an enduring love; and this is an idealist kind of love, or the love that is willing to go through anything and everything. Then you have _Philautia_ , or self-love, which isn’t narcissism!” I immediately said to Satan’s opening mouth, “In fact, it’s more of self-care, or knowing how to be able to nurture yourself. The last is _Agape_. It’s selfless, and transcendental. They say that nobody knows this form of love except for the gods…”

“All of these are considered love?” Satan looked more confused than ever.

I nodded, “Yes, and the best kinds of love are those that are more than one combined.”

Satan looked down at his coffee cup, “… Is it why you say you love Mammon?”

It was the second question that had caught me off-guard, but this time, I smiled, “… Yes.” I said softly, “Mammon gives me _eros_ , and romance, _philia,_ adoration and affection, but sometimes also _ludus_ , playfulness and _pragma_ , a kind of love that works through things.”

“So… Is what I feel for you… _love_?”

My eyes widened, and Satan’s cheeks flushed, “I.. I don’t understand it, Mira.” He said softly, “I know that I told you at the café that I am attracted to your interests, your potential, and the way that you think. And that I was content to just being your companion on many things but…” He sighed, “Why is it not enough?”

“Satan,” I sighed his name with a wry smile, and took the coffee cup from his hands, “You need rest. I can’t answer that question – you’ll have to answer that yourself. These are your feelings, Satan, not mine. So you need to reflect and decide what it is you really feel. I can only share about my own feelings.”

He nodded in understanding, and I helped pull the blanket over his form.

However, as I walked to the door, Satan called out to me.

“Mira… Is what you are doing for me also _‘love’_?”

I held the doorknob, and decided to answer in a way he would enjoy.

_“Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

_Doubt that the sun doth move._

_Doubt truth to be a liar…”_

And I left the room for him to continue the rest for himself.

**X.o.X**

Satan had felt much better that evening, so as promised, I took an evening stroll with him around the path that went around the House of Lamentation. But, Mammon was hungry after an entire day of resting – which I did not understand myself. So, woefully, I cut my stroll with Satan shot, because it was Mammon, and I can’t really resist or say no to him, so off to the kitchen we headed, raiding the cupboards for something good to eat.

“Ugh, Satan didn’t get to go to the grocery today cause he caught Demon Flu too, huh?” He asked me, scowling as he slammed a kitchen cabinet shut,“Nothing’s in here except Asmo’s stuff, and I _don’t trust his beauty shizz_.”

I laughed, “Hey, Asmo’s food is _healthy_ , okay?” I looked through the fridge, “Looks like left-over’s are gone. There’s nothing here but a custard with Beel’s name on it.”

“Hey, lemme see that!”

Being absolutely his greedy self, Mammon peeled off the cover of the custard, where I noted the post-it that clearly said “ ** _Property of Beelzebub. Eat it and you die_** _!”_

_Maybe this wasn’t a very good idea?_

“Hey, I don’t want to be Beel’s midnight snack.” I frowned, but Mammon had already gone looking for a teaspoon.

“Don’t fret about it, you’ve got me, don’t you?” He chuckled and pulled a drawer, smirking at me, “I don’t want to be the only one eating this so open up!” He took a good spoonful of the custard and offered it to me.

It smelled like sugar and milk, and actually looked _really_ good.

“I-I don’t know.”

Mammon frowned this time, “Come on, don’t you trust me?”

_This guy-!?_

“Fine~” I leaned forward and took a mouthful of the custard, and Mammon looked at me proudly before he took a bite himself, “Mm~!”

“It’s good, isn’t it?” He said, almost proud of himself, and I was about to enjoy the little moment we were having: I mean, it felt nice not to have drama, right? It felt nice to try to enjoy things. Mammon and I hadn’t had any peace since I got to the Devildom. But, just as I was almost certain things were going quite well, I felt an ominous presence, and a darkening aura – almost like someone wanted to inflict pain, and the little demon I had inside me started shaking with alertness.

_I know what this is!_

I turned to the kitchen doorway and found Beelzebub, his horns beginning to protrude, wings starting to unravel as he glared at – not me – but Mammon.

**“ _Did you eat my custard?!_ ” **

“Get down!”

And as he anticipated, Beel launched forward, missing Mammon by a few feet when he threw himself to cover me down. The younger demon collided with the wall behind the fridge and sent it crashing down. _Shit!_

“Move, Mira!” I frantically crawled around the counter, with Mammon right behind me, keeping me down as we heard Beelzebub recover from the rubble. 

“Don’t you run away from this, Mammon!” He shouted, “That was _my_ custard! You should know better!”

And when he lunged at us again, Mammon had covered me knowing full well we could no longer make a run out of the situation, and even if I knew I couldn’t stop him, I had one arm gripping Mammon tight, and the other stretched out with my palm open – _stop, Beel!_

**Then things happened so quickly –**

Beel was enclosed in a round, green bubble, unmoving.

Mammon was gaping at _me_.

_“Way of Binding – Restrain.”_

– and when I turned to the voice that spoke, Lucifer was standing in the kitchen doorway.

**X.o.X**

** CLAIRVOYANCE **

“Lucifer, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you saw what it too.”

The older demon sighed, “Don’t be ridiculous. It could have been you.”

Mammon frowned, “But it _wasn’t_. And that’s the _point_.” He pointed at the door where Mira and Beelzebub had already left, “That was _Mira_. It was _Mira_ who trapped Beelzebub in that spell. And that was _Ark_. That’s an angel-level spell, and she didn’t even utter any-”

“Did you see the look on her face, Mammon?” Lucifer’s brows were furrowed, “Mira doesn’t strike me as a person who had previously studied magic.”

“She’s only started with basic binding, red cannons, and all that.” Mammon crossed his arms in front of his chest, “She doesn’t even know yet what other kinds of magic are and-“

“What are you trying to say, Mammon?” Lucifer snapped. He didn’t have the time nor the patience for this.

“Luci… What if Mira is… _part-angel_?”


	19. Colors of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon, Beelzebub and Mira get a scolding, and Satan begins to understand love. Everything begins to come as clear as daylight, and Lucifer finally understands. 
> 
> Mammon / Main Character, Satan / Main Character, Lucifer / Main Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to give you this next installment that I had to write it all the way! This is in the POV of our beloved demon brothers again, and I hope you enjoy the return to the gameplay's original storyline. 
> 
> I am featuring some important Easter Eggs in this chapter so please pay attention! 
> 
> And for everyone's attention and information: from this chapter onwards, you'll probably encounter several spells and they are taken from different sources - some would be from Seven Deadly Sins, from Bleach and from Latin and Romantic Languages. If you're curious, let me know! I'll try to make sure I give disclaimers.
> 
> This chapter is best read with Daylight by Taylor Swift.

_Previously on Terrified_ …

“So, tell me again what happened.”

Lucifer was staring down two of his brothers, the older of whom was trying to wriggle out of trouble, while the youngest looked as guilty as a puppy. Between them was a forsaken human in the form of Mira, who looked like she just about had enough with the day’s circumstances. Her curls were in a mess after running away from the enraged younger demon, and her arms were crossed in front of her in a huff, possibly just _done_ with it all.

To be fair to her, Lucifer was quite done with all of it, too.

“I _told_ you,” Mammon was insisting, “I’m innocent here, Beel _attacked_ us, and-“

“You _ate_ my custard!”

“And _you_ broke down the kitchen wall,” Lucifer pointed out, making a small squeak emerge from the taller demon, “The wall that is connected to Mira’s room, which is now – obviously – missing a wall.”

The human girl looked guiltily at the ginger-haired demon, “Sorry I took a bite,” she said, looking up into the amethyst eyes that pored down on her, “I shouldn’t have let Mammon talk me into that.”

“Hey!” Mammon’s sapphire eyes widened, “D-Don’t drag me into-“

“I knew you did it even before Mira said it, Mammon.” Beelzebub snapped.

Lucifer sighed: it was going to be a long night.

**X.o.X**

Satan was huffing as he ran up the front gate, where Mira had her messy mane in a bun, with loose curls gracing her face. In the dim light provided by their dormitory’s lamps, the blond could note that despite being very casually dressed – a puffy grey sweater, plain black tights and white sneakers – she was still a sight to behold. There was something definitely alluring in the simplicity of it all, her glow against the waning moonlight, and in how her smile brightened up all the corners of his world when she saw him.

“Hey!”

The Avatar of Wrath resisted a gulp, “Been waiting long?” He couldn’t hide his furrowed brows.

“Not at all! I just got out maybe two minutes before you,” she shoved her hands into her sweater’s pockets, “Where’re we heading?”

He chuckled, leading the way out as they walked into the dark mornings of the Devildom, “Madam Devian,” he said with a small smile, “They have pancakes, waffles and a buffet of human breakfast food in the mornings. I think it’s because they’re quite good as hang-over food.”

Mira giggled at his statement, looking up at his sea-green eyes, “I hope that’s not based on experience.”

Satan felt a rush of blood rise to his cheeks, but he chuckled despite it, “Vicarious experience is enough,” he said softly, “Watching Asmodeus and Mammon slumped into those tables were definitely amusing, but a terrible pain. Not recommended.”

The morning was calm, and with his presence, it seemed that Mira was safe – and _he_ could be enough to keep her safe. He couldn’t ask for anything else in that moment, because Mira had all her attention on him. She listened well to his input, playful but reserved. She would peer at him while drinking her morning mocha, and he couldn’t help but lean over to wipe the froth that had stuck above her lips, making both of them grow a bright red in the cheeks.

Maybe he didn’t need to say it.

 _No. He wanted her to know_.

“Mira, I think I’m attracted to you.”

Amber eyes widened, as Satan said it as nonchalantly as he possibly could, chin resting on his interlaced fingers, eyes soft as he watched the redness in her cheeks turn deeper. It was satisfying for him to see.

“W-What?”

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself, you probably heard me clearly.” He smirked, and Mira pouted, making him laugh, “Don’t give me that.”

“N-No, it’s not that I didn’t catch it, but…” her brows strewn together in worry, “What makes you think this, Satan?”

“I just can’t stop thinking about you,” he said simply, smiling as he said it, and taking his own cup of coffee in his hands, “You’re so invigorating, Mira. We have similar interests, and you can keep up a conversation with me without getting bored or quiet and-“ he drew a deep breath, sighing in contentment, “It’s all so new, and wonderful!”

Finally, a small smile played upon her lips, “I’m glad you think that way, Satan,” she said softly, “I enjoy the time I spend with you, too. I especially like hearing about your discoveries when we take our weekly walks~”

He couldn’t resist a chuckle, “Well, it’s all because you’re very refreshing to be around.”

“But,” the hesitation in her voice caught him by surprise, “What do you want me to do with this information?”

He had never been caught off-guard by a question before, and his brows furrowed, “Come again?”

“You’re telling me that you’re attracted to me, right?” She sighed, and a small smile graced her lips, “Satan… I think you know that I love Mammon – in ways that are different to my affection to you, and your brothers.” She looked him in the eyes, her amber eyes melting into his being, “So… What response do you want from me?”

_Love?_

Satan knew _of_ love, but he wasn’t very sure about it. Mammon _loves_ money, Asmo _loves_ himself and Levi _loves_ his… whatever those are, but. _What was it, really?_ He’s had several partners tied around his fingers after he had said words similar to those before, so why was Mira so different? Why was it a response he did not expect?

He shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts: _Love can wait. But Mira deserves her answer right now_.

“I suppose I’m not really expecting a response?” His gaze at her softened, and she released a sigh of relief, “I don’t really care about what’s between you and Mammon. When I told you I’m attracted to you, I want it to be between you and me. I’m happy with just that, with just being with you in moments like this – I don’t expect anything more or less from you.”

Her amber eyes glowed as she smiled at his reply, making Satan’s heart skip a beat – something it has rarely done before. It was a feeling that he missed as quickly as it came, draining all colors that he knew and turning things grey. All he could see at that moment was Mira, in technicolor, cheeks tinted in pinks, lips tainted with a faint red, and her warmth, like the fluid colors in her eyes, golden.

“Then, thank you.” She said, giggling a bit, “Thank you for enjoying moments like this with me…

“Please say that we’ll have more.”

Frankly, Satan didn’t think he could ever say no.

**X.o.X**

Lucifer retreated to his secret study after making lasagna for his brothers (and Mira) that afternoon.

He couldn’t forget the previous night’s events, the way all things had begun to fall apart, and all he could see was red: the heeled shoes that she wore while she leaned against him, the color in her lips when she licked them before speaking, and the color her cheeks had turned when she finally told him how she really felt.

 _**"I love you.** _ **”**

He tried shaking the image of her, in tears and opening up her heart, out of his head.

_"I love you, I do, but-“ she was shaking as she said it, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, " **I'm tired of loving you**. I'm tired of not knowing what I am to you… **I’m sorry**."_

“Damn it.”

“What’s gotten into you, Lucifer?”

The eldest demon brother raised his eyes from his still-blank parchment, and found that the soon-to-be crowned king was in his study, arms crossed before him, brows furrowed, “Are you quite all right, my friend?”

“No,” He said as he released a breath, “I have… A lot on my mind at the moment.” Lucifer’s brows furrowed, “How did you get in here?”

“The same way I’ll be getting myself out,” he pointed at the fireplace, where there were footprints made by ash, likely from the prince’s shoes, “But that’s not important right now.” He said with a chuckle.

“Why are you here, Diavolo?” Lucifer would hate it, but he could use some extra work right now – something, _anything_ to avoid coming out of the study and dealing with the fascinating human that had tugged at his heartstrings.

“Asmodeus asked me to come.” The prince replied shortly, walking over to the lush couch and taking a seat, “I’d say, he was quite _adamant_ that there was nobody who was going to be able to talk to you properly.”

Lucifer ran a gloved hand through his raven hair, and sighed. He’d have to speak to Asmo about minding his own business again. However, he didn’t notice that Diavolo had been steadily watching him, and with a smirk, he said.

“My, my… You have fallen in love with her, haven’t you?”

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he scoffed at the Demon Prince’s words, “That’s _absurd_ , Diavolo! What makes you think I have fallen in love with that human?” he said, brows furrowed, “She’s done nothing but give me a headache since she got here, she is _not_ honest at all with her intentions or feelings and to be honest, she’s done nothing but stick her nose in…”

However, his words began to stop when he noticed that Diavolo was already chuckling, staring at him with a smug look on his face, “… What’s so funny?”

“Lucifer,” Diavolo tried to hide his amusement, and failed, “Why are you so specifically talking about Mira?” He asked, “I didn’t mention anyone.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened as he racked his brains for their conversation, then sighed defeatedly as he realized that Diavolo was right – he most certainly did not say Mira’s name, and yet, there his thoughts flew, “It’s… Nothing really important.”

“But of _course_ it is!” Diavolo said happily, “If she – of all kinds of creatures that exist – has gotten you smitten, then it proves that my motion for mediation and peace between all realms is possible.”

“I don’t want to be just _your_ evidence right now.” He rarely argued with Diavolo, but being a statistic or proof of his crazy ideas didn’t sound like something he appreciated at the moment, “I just-“

“You just _want_ her, don’t you?”

There was a twinkle in Diavolo’s eyes that Lucifer couldn’t escape, and eventually, the latter sighed. _Diavolo knows the truth whether I admit it or not, anyway_.

“Yes,” Lucifer admitted to Diavolo, and potentially nobody else, “I do… I want her **_so_** much.” He said in a low voice, leaning back into his chair and looking up at the intricate painting that was spread against the ceiling, “But it doesn’t matter, does it? I lost my chance when I made decisions that didn’t have her in it. She has consummated her pact with Mammon last night.”

“And you think this means that she no longer harbors any affection for you?” Diavolo was seemingly trying to make sense of the situation, and Lucifer sighed. The prince was also one who liked poking his nose into his business a lot.

“I don’t want her to keep pursuing me, because we will just repeat the same things over and over again.” He sighed, “And I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Then why don’t _you_ pursue her?”

Lucifer paused his thoughts for a moment, then slowly leveled his head to meet Diavolo’s grin, “What do you mean?”

“You have mentioned that she has been showing _you_ her feelings, hasn’t she?” The prince leaned into the sofa, closing his eyes, “Well, have you shown her yours? And this doesn’t mean just telling her or doing favors for her, Lucifer. I seriously mean _gestures of affection_ , and choosing her over… other things.”

There was a scowl, and it was almost like Diavolo had missed his expressions because the prince just laughed, “Ah, Lucifer, there definitely are some things that have never changed.” He sighed happily, “Still, you don’t like other people getting close to you because – let’s face it – being one of the most powerful also makes you vulnerable, doesn’t it?”

If Lucifer agreed, he tried not to show it, but he turned away from Diavolo, who turned to the fireplace.

“Do your best, too, Lucifer,” He said with a small smile, “You deserve the happiness you want others to be able to have. You don’t have to do everything just on your own – that time is done.” He chuckled, “You better get ready because you’ll have to face her sooner than later.”

Lucifer was only half-way through understanding what Diavolo meant when there was quick burst of flames, just as there was a knock on the upper mezzanine of the study, and a voice that he wasn’t expecting resonated through the whole room.

“H-Hello? Are you in here, Lucifer?”

_Shit._

“I… I have coffee for you.”

**X.o.X**

Mammon was sure she was going to be asleep when he came out of the bathroom.

 _Man,_ he thought to himself, _what an insane turn of events?_ He chuckled at the mess they made out of the room as he emerged dripping wet from his shower, and eyed the clothes sprawled across the floor, the tossed pillows and some books that they had knocked over – she said it was her first time, but how many times did he feel her against his skin, felt her warm breaths, her soft moans of pleasure? How lucky was he, really, that night?

Formulas and calculations were his expertise, but he couldn’t remember how many times they got it on after his climax either.

He had made sure to care for her first, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to move enough to shower, so he had brought in a warm towel to clean her with, and he had more or less lulled her to sleep. He was grateful to still know all those angel-level spells, but when he thought hard about it, his biggest blessing was the feisty, determined little human girl slumbering in the bed before him.

 _You’re such an enigma, Mira_.

He thought his heart was broken for good – he heard Mira say it herself. _She had loved Lucifer_. Of all his brothers, there was one that Mammon swore he would never pit himself against – not because of rage or jealousy, but because of his sense and knowledge of their brotherhood. Despite their constant squabble, nobody knew him better than Lucifer, and nobody knew Lucifer like he did – because he had been there the longest. And deep inside, Mammon knew that Mira had an affection for his older brother that he could not stop. _Lucifer seems to have that immediate effect on people_. But she put her foot down, and told him as well that she had not lied: _She loved him too. And she loved him **first**_. After all, it was he who had been his protector, he had been her partner in many days, and he had kept her alive for this long, has he not? He pondered on the honesty and the idea that he was her first – and he chuckled as he thought of it: first what? First _love_? First _boyfriend_? First _sexual partner_?

What would be acceptable for him to mark himself as, anyway?

A soft moan from the bed tore him away from his thoughts.

“M-Mammon…”

_Ah. She’s sleep-talking again._

He patted himself dry before crawling into bed with her. Under the sheets, he could feel her hands searching for him, until she found his bare chest. Her warm hands against his skin made him feel the tenderness that she had within her, and he wondered: what other surprises were in store for him because of this woman?

Looking at her through the dim light of the moon and stars that streamed through her window panes, all Mammon could think about was how _ethereal_ she looked. She was a treasure to behold, and it was almost as though she was golden like daylight itself. Her raven hair was only barely illuminated, and her sun-kissed skin was enchanted by the starlight. She could put the sun out of its misery, Mammon thought, as he reached out to brush her hair back behind her, eliciting another moan from the young human’s lips.

“You’re back…?” She asked, making him unsure how conscious she really was.

“Of course,” The white-haired demon couldn’t help but chuckling, and used her hand against his chest to pull her closer, allowing her to wrap her arm around his naked torso, “I have to stay with my one and only girl, right?”

A small smile, delicate and innocent, played upon Mira’s lips, and Mammon resisted the urge to kiss her right there and then, as she slept, “I… I love you, Mammon.”

**_This girl!_ **

_How could he resist moments like this?_

**X.o.X**

Lucifer didn’t notice it, but he had been lecturing the three idiots before him for nearly three hours already. He momentarily glanced at his pocket watch, and noticed that – indeed – it was more than time for them all to turn in. It wasn’t yet a school day, but they still had to figure out what to do with the broken wall, the mess, and how to feed the whole house without being able to use the kitchen.

He sighed, “I hope you’ve all learned your lesson.”

Mammon was muttering, and Beelzebub looked guilty as ever, but Mira looked like she was about to give up on the world. Despite this, the three of them nodded.

“Right,” He turned to his younger brother, “Now, Mira, I advise that you relocate for the moment, especially since your room is now missing a wall. I shall make arrangements of its reconstruction in the morning, but you are all paying for this out of your _own_ pockets. In the meantime, you can sleep in Beelzebub’s room.”

“W-What?!” It was the first time Mammon’s attention had been caught by Lucifer’s words, “Why’s Mira going to be in _his_ room, huh?”

“Oh stop your petty jealousy, Mammon,” Lucifer frowned, knowing that perhaps he had some hand on this nature of his brothers,“It’s highly distasteful for the moment. Besides, I suggest this because, as I recall it, there should be an extra bed in your room… Right, Beel?”

There was a quick flash of a different expression on the usual determined face of his younger brother, before he nodded – if there was anything he appreciated with Beelzebub, it was his loyalty. There was a sharp pang in his heart that he felt when he saw that expression on the ginger’s face: _pain… longing… helplessness?_

“Remember to collect your important belongings from your room, Mira.” He said to the human girl, who only nodded at him – her expression blank, “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Hang on, we need to talk.”

He was afraid of this – and he heard Mammon bid the other two, “You go on along with Beel, Mira. Go grab your stuff. This isn’t gonna take too long.”

“I sincerely hope not.”

Mammon scowled, and Lucifer raised a pertinent eyebrow, “What is it?”

The younger of the two demons looked more serious than usual, then he sighed, before–

_“Ark!”_

And he enclosed his older brother in the bright, green-glowing celestial bubble, hovering a few feet in the air and making Lucifer roll his eyes, “You know as well as I that it is futile if _you_ do this to me, right?”

Lucifer made a cutting motion with his right hand, and he was firmly returned to the ground, “What is this about?’

“I take it that you still know how to do it, and you can recognize it,” Mammon sighed, “Was it you?”

The raven-haired demon remained silent: the truth was that **_it wasn’t_**. He had heard the wall crash and immediately ran to the kitchen, however, when he got there, the youngest was _already_ engulfed within the celestial force-field, with Mammon protectively over Mira’s smaller form…

And Mira’s hand up behind Mammon’s head, palms open to ward off Beelzebub’s attack.

“Lucifer, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you saw what it was, too.”

The older demon sighed, “Don’t be ridiculous. It could have been you.”

Mammon frowned, “But it _wasn’t_. It wasn’t even _you._ And that’s the _point_.” He pointed at the door where Mira and Beelzebub had already left, “That was _Mira_. It was _Mira_ who trapped Beelzebub in that spell. And that was _Ark_. Luci, _you and I_ are the only ones in the entire house that can do that. That’s an angel-level spell, and she didn’t even utter any-”

“Did you see the look on her face, Mammon?” Lucifer’s brows were furrowed, “Mira doesn’t strike me as a person who had previously studied magic.” She can’t have. She is as _ordinary_ as a human as she have always said she was, and she was chosen for being that way.

“She’s only started with basic binding, red cannons, and all that.” Mammon crossed his arms in front of his chest when Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “ Solomon had offered to teach her, and so has Satan. She doesn’t even know yet what other kinds of magic are and-“

“What are you trying to say, Mammon?” Lucifer snapped. He didn’t have the time nor the patience for this.

“Luci… What if Mira is… _part-angel_?”

Lucifer blinked, and Mammon continued, “Think about it – exactly after the war, our former father sent down a legion that was supposed to share and infiltrate celestial knowledge with the humans, and Gabriel _hated_ it almost just as much as he hated coming down here.”

“Don’t speak to me about that _traitor_ ,” Lucifer’s frowned deepened, and luckily, Mammon still knew when to keep quiet, “That was several hundred years ago, and I’m sure that if there were any celestial knowledge passed, it shouldn’t exist anymore in this day and age. But,” he sighed, “… If it concerns you so much, I’ll look into it, within the past few hundred years. I highly doubt it will reap any different results, but I _will_ check the paperwork on Mira’s family history. In the meantime, try to _both_ keep out of trouble.”

“R-Right…” Mammon nodded, “Okay. Thanks Luci…”

Mammon turned to leave, but Lucifer wasn’t done yet, “And Mammon…?”

Lucifer wanted to threaten him – to tell Mammon that he will be able to get Mira’s heart where it truly belongs, and that Mammon would eventually need to come to terms with Mira having feelings for him, and that Mira was _the only thing at the moment that he had ever wanted in all realms_ …

But when he looked at the genuine worry in Mammon’s eyes: the reeling of his thoughts about how all things could possibly tie up to the young human, and potentially put her in danger, Lucifer realized that maybe – just maybe – Mira was already in good enough hands.

Because Mammon didn’t need telling twice.

Lucifer kept to himself all this time, and it was the first time he had seen daylight in the form of Mira’s golden eyes, her strong will and her feisty personality. He had always thought nobody could ever understand him and, just this one time, he was happy to be wrong.

“Take care of her, won’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ark - From the Goddesses, Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> What do you guys think? The irony if Mira was actually an angel, huh? I've always loved taboo and forbidden love!


	20. Duty-bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's ties with Lilith begin to have some clarity, and with her little 'accident' with Beelzebub, she finds out the truth. People get angry and - of course - someone tries to kill her... Again. 
> 
> Lucifer / Main Character, Friendly Beelzebub, Friendly Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of picking up after myself, I finally got time to straighten out this next chapter and I'd like to introduce my best friend, @BLMB, who has been helping me get this to you! She only recently got into Obey Me, and I'm stoked to find that she is totally loving it! 
> 
> This chapter is best read while listening to You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> (And yes, we are both Swifties)

_“You know Lucifer doesn’t do anything but work in this house. I’m a little tied doing Satan’s duties – be a dear and bring Lucifer some coffee, please?”_

It was easy for Asmodeus to say, but really, I couldn’t say no to him because – after all – he really _was_ the homemaker in that household: he had more turns with dinner than the rest of us, he was the one who organizes the chores list, and he made sure that nothing at the house was broken or no longer useable.

Sometimes, I wondered why it was that Asmo was fine with all of the responsibilities he’d placed upon himself.

I sighed, and walked into the library with a small tray of coffee and a plate of cookies.

 _Actually, Lucifer doesn’t like these cookies_ , I thought, but shook the idea away. However, upon entering the library, I found that it was empty, save for the burning fireplace, and so I frowned and texted the lustful demon who sent me on my errand.

**_He’s not here._ **

_[Asmodeus]: Probably in his secret study. On the wall near the fireplace shelf, pull the black book with gold letters. It should open the study._

_[Asmodeus]: Make sure to knock._

I rolled my eyes, “Typical.”

I followed the instructions given to me and the side-wall opened up to reveal an open hallway. Picking up the tray, I walked into a mezzanine with stairs that led down. I heard a loud, blazing fire, so I gulped and remembered Asmodeus’ instructions.

I knocked.

“H-Hello? Are you in here, Lucifer?”

There was silence for a few moments.

“I… I have coffee for you.”

Finally-

“Mira? Why don’t you come down and join me?”

I knew it was a request, but anything from Lucifer was usually an order. I was afraid of this – afraid of facing him and losing myself in the process of gaining him – but I drew the deepest breath that I could, then I headed down the stairs with the tray in hand. He had his face half-buried in the darkness, eyes attentively focused on the paper before him. I could hear his pen scratching against the rough sheet, before, “You can set that down here, please. Thank you.”

He probably wasn’t paying any attention to me, but I nodded and went to his table to lay down his coffee cup, a small pot of hot, brewed coffee, the warmer I had brought for it, and the plate of cookies. When he finally averted his gaze, he saw the cookies I was setting on his desk, and sighed, “… Did Asmo insist on giving me the oatmeal cookies again?”

“I told him you preferred the chocolate chips, but…” I released a small chuckle, and shrugged, taking the tray and holding it against myself.

Then, Lucifer looked up at me, his eyes tantalizing, and his expression curious, “Did you?” he asked softly, “I must thank you for that, and tell Asmodeus to listen to you more.”

“You don’t need to, he’s just doing his best to help everyone out.” I explained, my grip on the tray tightening. His eyes were unwavering – and these were the very eyes that had given me butterflies and good-byes. I didn’t want to play that game on my own, “Anyway…” I gestured at the paper in his hands, “You look very busy.”

“Well…” He looked back down at his paperwork, then back up at me, “I suppose you of all people know that my duty has consumed me.”

“Your… duty…?” My voice was low, and he nodded slightly, a sad sort of smile playing upon his lips.

“Yes,” He replied, and with a certain gentleness in his voice, I felt my heart skip a beat. _No, damnmit, stop that!_ “It is what it is, but, it is also what holds me back from… Seeking more… _personal_ … things.”

He was trying to explain to me – I could tell. If anything, I knew he was begging for me to understand. And _holy fucking damn it, I actually **do** understand_. **_But I didn’t want to anymore._**

“I see…” I trailed off and gave him a small nod, and a smile void of what was once there. I gave a respectful bow, then turned to excuse myself.

“Let me know once your duties have ended, okay?”

I did my best to walk away. I tried my best not to mind. And I knew I shouldn’t, but upon reaching the top of the stairs, I turned back to take a look at him once last time—

Only to find that his gaze has never left me.

**X.o.X**

My heart was racing a mile a minute, and all I could think about was how absolutely **_stupid_** I was. And this time, it _wasn’t_ even about Lucifer anymore.

The trip to the second floor where the younger demon’s room was located had echoed a complete silence between us. He was a gentle giant, compared to how I saw him just a few hours earlier. He seemed nervous, and pretty guilty to have almost harmed me in the wake of wanting to give Mammon a good kick. (And I heard he was about the only one who could go against Mammon physically, next to Lucifer, that is.) There were two beds in Beelzebub’s room, but the other seemed untouched.

 _“My twin brother is up in the human world,”_ he had said to me, _“When you leave, my brother gets to come back._ ”

It was likely the reason why I was told there were seven brothers, but only six were introduced to me.

 _“His name is Belphegor._ ”

I looked into his eyes, and the burning pink and violet shades of amethyst in Beelzebub’s eyes were so familiar… Almost like I’d seen them somewhere else, like I’d seen them in a dream.

_“We used to have a little sister, Lilith. So the three of us were always together: me, Belphie and Lilith.”_

Lilith. Their **sister** , **_Lilith_**. It was their little sister whom I had been seeing in my dream. Their sister, who had seemingly been guiding me. Their sister who had warned me. Their sister who had their eyes, Asmo’s form, Satan’s hair color, Levi’s cut, Mammon’s cheeky grin… And the gentle touch of Lucifer.

“I’d like to see a picture of Belphegor’s face.”

I didn’t want to be right, but I had my doubts – and I hated being right in moments like this. But the thing I hated the most were _lies_. So, when I saw Beelzebub pointing out an eerily familiar figure – dark, blue-black hair, wispy white tips, and the same, burning amethyst eyes that Beelzebub had – I felt a hot rush of anger being riled up within me, and I took off.

“Wait, Mira! Where’re you-?!”

I ran as quickly as I could, and ran as far away as I could. I prayed to whoever was and would be listening that Lucifer was either in the library or his room because _there was no way in hell I was going to make a fool of myself._ Seeing the attic stairwell free from Lucifer’s footsteps, I ran up, hiking two steps in one go, until at the landing, I found myself glaring at closed doors, and it’s occupant, who hastily got up from the inner room.

“Mira?” He looked surprised, and his brows strewn with worry as I was panting, “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. Are you-“

“You’re Belphegor, aren’t you?”

The demon standing before me looked shocked for a moment, embracing the cow-print patterned pillow he had in one hand, into both his arms, “Ah.” Then, he chuckled, “Aw, you’ve figured me out already?” He began to smile at me, mischievous and unrelenting, “Yes, I am Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth and the youngest of all the demons in this house.” He seemed a little pleased, “You came from Beelzebub, didn’t you? I can smell him faintly on you – I take it he’s told you about me?”

“And you **_lied_** to me!” I couldn’t restrain the utter disbelief in my voice, “I wanted to help you, and you _lied_?”

“I was only _teasing_ you,” He rolled his eyes and pulled up the pillow to cushion his chin, “I knew you’d eventually find out who I was, it was only a matter of time. Besides,” he scoffed a bit, “that’s just like you, _humans._ ” He spat out the word with a derision that could match mine, “Blaming me if you thought wrong about someone? No, _blame yourself for being naïve_ if I managed to lie to you about who am…” He trailed off and shook his head, “But the rest of what I said **_is_** true – Lucifer locked me up in here, my brothers don’t know I’m here, and _you’re_ the only one who can save me.”

“Save you?” I demanded, my blood boiling, “Why would I _save_ you? How can I even _trust_ you?” I could feel my fists clenching, “Lucifer has known nothing but duty, and responsibility, and his family, and anything he has _ever_ done is to look after all of his brothers. Tell me: what did _you_ do to make Lucifer lock you up here?”

“ _I did nothing_ , I _swear_ it!” Belphegor looked about like he was about to plead, but his expression changed when I mentioned the eldest demon, “What do _you_ know about Lucifer, huh? Whatever you think you know about him, that’s **_nothing_** compared to who he really is.” He sighed, closed his eyes, then open them, slowly meeting my gaze, “I told you, right? It was a misunderstanding. All I want is a chance to explain myself to my brothers – to Lucifer and-”

**_“Save it!”_ **

He must have been shocked the strength in my voice – and to be honest, it surprised me as well. It resonated through the attic, and Belphegor gaped at me, before hanging his head low, shaking his head, “I just want to go back to the way things were before… I want a chance to talk to Lucifer, and make things better… You’re my only hope, Mira.”

 ** _No_** _– no more lies, no more trying._

“You should have thought of that before you lied to me.” Without looking at his disheartened expression, I turned to the stairs and did not look back.

**X.o.X**

There was a plague of silence between me and Beelzebub as he helped me hoist a box full of my belongings, and my backpack, while I carried my books and another bag of clothes. It almost looked like I was having a sleep over of sorts. I felt a little bad that I had run out on him while he was talking about his brother, his family, but I didn’t know what to do about what I knew either. I couldn’t bear to tell him about seeing his younger brother up at the attic – _even if I knew it was the truth._ For some reason, I didn’t want Lucifer to be bothered by it, and partly, it was because I didn’t want to get into trouble too much. _Maybe I’m just guilty as he is._ As we carried my belongings up the stairs, I heard a small noise from him, and he gulped before he repeated what he had said—

“I’m sorry if I almost hurt you, Mira.”

He finally looked at me, eyes genuine and shimmering with guilt. None of his brothers had ever shown me the pain I could see in those amethyst eyes, and if we weren’t carrying so much, I would likely have thrown my arms around him, so instead, I looked up at him, “Hey… Look at me Beel.”

We stopped short of his bedroom door, and he looked at me worriedly. I smiled warmly, “I’m fine, Beel.”

He smiled a bit, then ushered for me to follow him. He set the box unceremoniously at the foot of the bed on the right, being Belphie’s bed. Beelzebub say on the edge of his bed, staring at the rug at his feet, brows strewn with worry.

Mammon definitely didn’t hide any feelings but.. This was different. What I saw from Beelzebub was heavy, helpless. It made me want to do a grand gesture of sorts.

_Go to him. Go on._

Keeping my eyes on the ginger haired demon, I felt the bed dip at our weight when I sat next to him. Then, I offered him my hand, “… Would you like to hold my hand for a bit?” I asked, and his amethyst eyes turned to me in shock, “I can’t… I can’t promise it will be okay, but… I can promise you that you don’t have to carry your burdens alone?”

The tall glutton, physically stronger than any of his brothers and taller in build than them all, sniffled, before a stray tear ran down his face, “… Is it okay if I hug you, Mira? J-Just… Just a bit?” he asked softly, “I… I really miss Belphie.”

I smiled, “You don’t have to ask.”

At my words, Beelzebub threw his arms around my smaller form, and it was all I could do to let him grieve – and all the words came flowing out – about how he couldn’t protect his younger brother, about how he was a failure to Lilith, about how _all he wanted was to make Lucifer proud_.

_I guess it’s just like any family._

As I rubbed and patted his back, I realized the truth to Mammon’s words regarding the dynamics of their family: perhaps so much really _has_ changed. Finally, when Beelzebub pulled away, I reached up to cup his face in my hands, wiping whatever tears had remained. I could feel the dire need to change my shirt, seeing as my left sleeve was soaked, but I ignored it to revel in the trust that Beelzebub had given me.

I was wiping his tears when he took one of my hands, and gently nuzzled it, “This is funny,” he said softly, leaning into my hand, “… I should still be hungry but… I feel full right now.” His violet eyes, hinted with specks of pink, focused on mine finally showed signs of relief, “Thank you, Mira.”

“You’re welcome.”

I pulled him up, tugging on his large hands, “I know one thing that makes me happy when I’m sad.” He looked confused for a moment, and I grinned, “Chocolate!”

Naturally, Beelzebub wasn’t able to resist. I dug from my belongings and found the chocolate bar Mammon had given when I had arrived at the Devildom. I really had every intention of sharing it with Beel that night.

But, we weren’t able to finish yet when I got a message from my favorite cherub.

_[Luke]: I’m outside of the House of Lamentation! Please come see me._

**X.o.X**

_“Mira? Why did you do that?”_

It was raining today. Thunder and lightning were rumbling and crashing in the distance. There was a depressing air about the place, and seeing it that way almost disappointed me – almost as though I had disappointed myself. The sand at the beach was damp, and Lilith was standing on the shore, watching the waves crash ferociously. The water was rising, and our feet were getting swallowed by the waves, deeper each time. Finally, she looked at me, her eyes low, and uncertain.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her, looking for the truth in her eyes, “It’s true, right? That you’re their sister?”

She nodded, and I couldn’t discriminate whether the water on her face were from the rain or her tears, “I _am_ their sister… And it’s my duty to make sure that they’re all right.” She sighed, reaching out a hand to touch my cheek gently. I couldn’t help but lean into her touch, “I can’t blame you for getting mad at Belphie, but… We need to help him out of the attic.”

“Why?” I demanded, trying to get a better grasp of my feelings, but losing to them, “I don’t understand, _what this have to do with me_?!”

_“Do you trust me?”_

My heart skipped a beat. These demon brothers have been asking this same question to me over and over again. And now, their angel of a sister asks me the same thing. Trust was a very difficult thing to come by for me – especially because I was done with lies, and deception, and regret. **_I’m done with that._**

But, I had told none of them that I had been seeing Lilith in my dreams.

**_Nobody would believe me._ **

There was a loud clap of lightning. However, before I could answer, the waves crashed stronger into the shore, and I began to feel my feet being lifted off the sand, and getting carried into the ocean, “Lilith!”

“Mira!”

 _I do,_ I thought, taking in a deep breath and allowing myself to submerge – I knew that I couldn’t fight these waves from the top, but I can dive in and run through the current. _I do trust you, Lilith. I trust them, and I trust you. So… I hope that you trust in me, too… And I’ll do it._

_“Mira! Don’t worry, Mira! I’ll protect you, Mira! Just trust me… Trust me…”_

_Lilith._

_"Mira!”_

**X.o.X**

**“Mira!”**

I woke up with a start, and pulled the figure near me closer – making Luke jump, and wake unceremoniously. I jolted up, and Beelzebub was panting at the doorway, and he looked at me, eyes wide with the door ajar, “Mira, we have a problem.” He closed the door quickly shut behind him, “Lucifer’s coming.”

“What?!”

I jostled to stand up, checking my phone as I did, “Why? It’s the middle of the night!”

“He’s going around for a surprise inspection,” He was panting as he said it, with cookie crumbs still around his face, that I reached up to dust away. He evaded me to hold me firmly by the shoulders, “Mira. He caught a rumor that there is a dog in the House of Lamentation, and now he’s searching all the rooms.” His eyes caught a hint of panic when he turned to Luke.

“W-What… What will happen to _me_?” the small angel asked, voice low and rubbing his eyes with a yawn. I pulled him out of bed with a yank, and he yelped in surprise, “Ah! Mira-“

“We’ll hide you!” I said, but Beelzebub shook his head.

“Mira, Asmo once snuck in a witch who turned into a _spider_ on the wall, and Lucifer _still_ caught them.” He explained frantically, face evident of worry, “There’s no escaping him.”

“Then what-?!”

“Beel? Mira?”

The three of us froze, and I glanced at Beelzebub, who gulped.

“I heard your voices, so I know you’re awake. Kindly open the door.”

Thinking quickly, Beelzebub grabbed Luke, and shoved him into the closet at the opposite side of the beds, “W-Wait, what are you-?!”

“I’m coming!”

I ran for the door. With Beelzebub’s nod, I opened it, and Lucifer frowned at both of us, “I see that you’re both here, what took so long?” He looked around, “I’m here to check if everything is in order, but before that, _is there anything you would like to tell me?_ Anything you are… _hiding?_ ” His eyes found their way to mine.

“What?” I said softly, feigning innocence as impeccably as I could, “What makes you think that? It’s the middle of the night, the only thing _really_ awake here is Beel’s stomach.”

“Hm.” He raised an eyebrow at me, “I have been told that someone snuck in a _dog_ in the house. Nervous?” He flickered his eyes towards Beelzebub, who gulped—

…then glanced at the closet.

I watched Lucifer’s eyes narrow, following the train of the younger demon’s sight, “Beel, open the closet.”

“W-What?” I asked, looking up at the taller demon, then frowning at Lucifer, “Isn’t that an invasion of his privacy? What if he has personal matters there?”

“It’s Belphie’s clothes, and you know it.” Beelzebub added with a disappointed pout, almost as though the idea of touching his brother’s belongings were that painful to think about.

“I am the head of this household, and I must keep everyone safe and bound to rules,” he replied to us, avoiding eye-contact with me, “I will not ask a second time.”

I drew a deep breath, preparing to launch myself between Lucifer and Luke if needed, when—

“Hm… There’s nothing unusual there.”

I glanced at Beel, who looked at Lucifer, “Why, were you expecting something from **_me_**?”

Lucifer turned to me, his expression devious, “Well, a little _birdie_ told me that there was a dog in the house. I just wondered who brought it in. As you all know, I strive to make sure everyone here is safe and accounted for, and it is my duty to make sure there are no disturbances or uninvited guests at our house. I suppose… It really _was_ just a rumor.” He turned and nodded at both of us, “Well… Both of you have a good night and go to bed – it’s late. I’ll be knocking at Levi’s door to make sure he is asleep as well.” He glanced back at me, making my heart thump against my chest heavily, before he shook his head and went straight back out.

We waited for his footsteps to die down before Beel’s expression turned grim, “Y-You saw me push him into the closet, right, Mira?” He asked, “S-So…

“Where is Luke?”

**X.o.X**

" _Mira? Where the hell are you?!”_

The situation that revolved around finding the young angel could _not_ have gone any worse – and I regretted not informing Simeon the moment we had lost him. Beel and I spent majority of the following day evading the rest of his brothers just to look for Luke, and even scoured the school and House of Lamentation just to find him. I don’t think I have ever fed a demon as much as I had fed Beel that day, but I suppose, it was the only thing I could do with all the help and kindness he had been exchanging with me. We even found a secret room – _Lilith’s room_ – which oddly made me feel more than at home. He recounted the day of their fall from Heaven, and just watching the ginger-haired demon made me think: maybe all of these realms were too quick to judge each other on the basis of good and bad. Maybe the lines between them blurred. _Maybe, just maybe, there was some good in demons, and strict goodness from heaven was also bad._ There was nothing I wanted more in that moment than to comfort Beelzebub, and tell him that things would be all right. However, when Mammon gave me a call – and finding Luke in the midst of Lucifer’s demon form and wrath, I found myself wanting to jump right in, but Beel and Mammon were holding me tightly from either side.

_“Get your butt down to the underground tomb and hurry! The dog is down here, and Lucifer’s about to kill him!”_

Lucifer’s demon form tantalized me the moment I caught sight of him – and I nearly jumped into Luke’s protection straight away, if it weren’t for the two other demons in the room.

“Whaddya think you’re doing?!” Mammon’s worried face was evidence for how dire the situation was, and even Beelzebub was focused on Lucifer, who had his now-crimson eyes focused on Luke. Both of them had one hand firmly upon my shoulders.

“I won’t ask again, _chihuahua_ ,” Lucifer’s voice was cold, low, and determined, “Hand over that book.”

“Lucifer, calm down, won’t ya?!” I knew that Mammon also knew that calling Lucifer out was no good, but I suppose it was worth a try, “He’s just a little lost dog! No need to go full-demon form!”

Whatever Luke had said, he had muttered it so softly, and despite his shaking form.

“M-Mammon!” Beel looked suddenly uncomfortable, “W-Wait! I-Is that… A _grimoire?_ ”

“A grimoire?” I asked, trying to peer over at what the young cherub had in his hands – which looked nothing more than a simple, worn-out journal, “You mean a like a book of spells?”

“It’s more than that,” Beel turned his amethyst eyes on me, “A grimoire contains the power on how to control demons, even against their will. It allows a pact to be unnecessary for compliance. It can destroy a demon’s life for good, or keep a demon under complete control…”

“Keep _us_ under control,” Mammon added, “That’s **_our_** grimoire.”

“Everything we are resides in that book.” Beelzebub explained, “We can never allow it to be stolen **_under any circumstances._** ”

“Look, dog,” Mammon began, trying to ease the tension that was rising, “What I want to know is how you got here. Only _we_ have access to this place.”

“Y-Your guess is as good as mine!” Luke trembled, turning to us, “All I know was that I got here after being pushed into a closet from Beelzebub’s room and-“

“Wait.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, and his darkening blood-red eyes were turning to us, “Beelzebub’s room?” he repeated, “Did you just say you came from _Beelzebub’s room_?”

Suddenly, the dark, violet aura that had been emanating from him in a controlled, limited way began to expand rapidly, engulfing the tomb in its darkness.

**“BEELZEBUB!”**

The demon next to me froze.

“ ** _Did you hide this angel?!”_ **Lucifer demanded, “Did you **allow him access** to the House of Lamentation, this angel who would **steal this grimoire**?”

“I-I wasn’t trying to-”

“There’s no use explaining!” Mammon had his phone out with one hand, and holding on to me with the other, “Once Lucifer flips out, nobody can even…” He trailed off, looked at me, then at his phone. With one look, I knew he just needed a bit of time. _I need to stall—_

**_“You two better be ready to face the consequences.”_ **

_Do you trust me?_

Lilith’s voice kept ringing in my ear, and our conversation at the beach made me take a deep breath.

_It’s my duty to make sure they’re all right._

When I exhaled, I tore my hand from Mammon’s grip and I stomped right before Luke and Beelzebub, arms straight up and shielding them both from Lucifer.

“Mira?!”

 ** _“Out of the way, human!”_** Lucifer used a tone and voice that I didn’t recognize, **_“Or do you want to die here?”_**

“No.” I said firmly, “I can’t let you do this, Lucifer. I _can’t_. This isn’t _you_.”

“Mira, don’t-!” Beelzebub was trying to reason out, but the vortex of Lucifer’s energy around us was starting to get stronger.

“This is serious, Mira!” Mammon was struggling to get through the purple fog that was now starting to envelope the tomb, “Mira, he’s really going to kill you!”

I closed my eyes at the desperate sound of Mammon’s voice. But I shook the thought off: _Lucifer is better than that… I know it._

“A human risking their life for a demon and an angel?” The eldest demon scoffed, his feet rising from the ground as he watched us, his wings sending strong gusts of wind, “How _interesting_. If you want to be a hero so badly, then choose: Beelzebub, or Luke?”

I turned to the two of them momentarily. _Nothing’s ever just one or the other,_ I thought, _we always have to… compromise, don’t we?_

Instinctively, my hand reached out, palms open towards Luke – making Beelzebub close his eyes, as though to accept his fate, when I said:

_“The grimoire.”_

In understanding, Luke handed the battered journal to me without hesitation, and I stood my ground, looking upwards to face a scowling Lucifer, “I have the grimoire, right here, Lucifer. It’s fine, it will be all fine, just take it. You and I both know that you won’t hurt me,” I said, my eyes never leaving his threatening form, “You can’t make me choose – because I _won’t_.”

“What’s that?” He growled, **_“_** _You think you know me so well, human?! **So, you won’t? You think I can give you, a lowly human, that choice – that you can do anything that you want?!”**_

_He won’t hurt me. He won’t hurt me. He won’t hurt me._

**_“Who do you think you are?!”_ **

**** _He can’t._

I had never seen Lucifer that angry before, and especially not at me. I repeated the thought to myself, over and over, but the dark energy that had surrounded us caused my legs to become weak, and the last thing I knew, I heard Mammon desperately calling out, and screaming my name, and yet, a soft bed of feathers had caught me before I hit the ground.

There was an ombré of night-like darkness, and then, I lost all sound.


	21. True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira continues to connect with Lilith, and both Beelzebub and Mammon worry. A decision is made for the future of the world, and Lucifer hopes for a sign of forgiveness. 
> 
> Mammon / Main Character, Brotherly Beel, Teacher-Solomon and a worried Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for letting you guys wait too long! Took some time off for my well-being, got injured, needed to take more rest, and finally, @BLMB and I managed to whip this out! 
> 
> I hope you can catch some Easter Eggs on this cause there's something I'm building up, heh. 
> 
> This chapter is best paired with True Colors (Glee Version).

_Mira…_

_You can go back now, Mira._

_“Mira…”_

That voice… Sounds familiar.

“Please… Please come back to me, Mira… Please come back.”

I moaned softly, and the sobbing voice hiccupped, and when I opened my eyes, my gaze was met by the shocked eyes of Beelzebub, “… Mira?” I smiled a little, and immediately, I felt him throw his entire being at me, “Mira! You’re awake! You’re finally awake!”

I found myself giggling a little, and I locked my arms around his torso, “You’re safe, Beel!” I exclaimed, relishing the fact that I can embrace the young demon, giving him a bit of a squeeze, “But where-?”

“Simeon picked up Luke. He was pretty shaken, but I think he’ll be okay,” Beel pulled away and smiled happily, cupping my face into his large hands, “What were you _thinking_ , Mira? Lucifer could have _killed_ you!”

“He wouldn’t, and he _didn’t._ ” I said softly, “But…” I looked around – it seems I was still in Beelzebub’s room, and we were alone, “What happened?”

“Lord Diavolo came to talk to Lucifer,” Beelzebub began to explain, taking both my hands into his, “Simeon checked on you and it seems like you had ingested a lot of miasma from being too close to Lucifer’s energy. It’s probably the reason why you’re uncomfortable when we’re in our demon forms. Mammon was able to heal you up – I didn’t know he could still do that.”

I smiled, “Angel-level magic?”

“You knew?” He looked surprised and I only laughed, “He just left, actually. He said he’d be talking to Lucifer, too. You better thank Lord Diavolo for saving your life.”

“I definitely will,” I said, but worry got the best of me, so I pulled my hands away to cup his face gently, “Are _you_ okay, Beel? Did… Did you get hurt or-“

“Is it really a time to ask about me?” He asked worriedly, taking my hands back onto his shaking ones, “Why did you _do_ that? I’ve never heard of a human stepping in to save a demon _and_ an angel. I – I could’ve lost you, Mira. We all could’ve lost you. Mammon was furious and-“

“But you _didn’t,_ Beel.” I gave his hands a small, reassuring squeeze, “I’m still here. I’m right here.”

“Y-You don’t understand!” He began sniffle, and his hands, holding mine, began to shake harder, “I… I couldn’t do anything for Lilith. _I failed her_. I let her down. I let _Lucifer_ down. And… And…” He shook his head, a few stray tears beginning to fall, “And when Belphie was talking back to Lucifer, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t tell Lucifer that he was wrong, but I couldn’t convince Belphie that Lucifer was right either. Now, he’s gone because of me…” His hold on my hands began to tighten, “And just a few moments ago, if… if Lucifer hadn’t snapped out of it in time, you… You would’ve been gone, and it would be all my fault!” 

A sharp pang of pain in my heart – _did Beelzebub worry that much about me? And about all these other things?_ I had never seen any of these brothers show such feelings before, and watching him tell made me want to take all his pain away.

“B-Beel, I…” I sighed, taking one hand away, and wiping the tears that he had begun to shed, “I’m right here. And I chose to save you. I wanted to.”

“It makes me think…” He trailed away a little bit, turning away from me, “If our situations were reversed… Would I have stepped in to save you?” He looked at me, “Why **did** you save me?”

I could hear a giggle—

_He likes you. Beel has always been soft like that._

“Because you’re my friend.” I replied softly, ignoring the increasingly loudening voice of Lilith. She had more audacity now – and she never used to speak during moments that I was awake.

“Your friend…” A smile played upon Beel’s lips, “Then I am lucky to consider myself as your friend.” He straightened up, “Is… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? To thank you for saving my life?”

I bit my lower lip: anything?

_He’ll make a pact with you. Why don’t you ask?_

I looked at him, “What if… You made a pact with me?”

The smile on his face faded, “A pact?” he mused, “Come to think of it, you have a pact with Mammon and Levi too, don’t you?” His face hardened, an expressionless look that he used to give me had resurfaced, “Why is it important for you to make a pacts with us? What would having a pact with me do? Let’s hear it.”

I hesitated – I didn’t want to lie to Beelzebub. However, I knew it wasn’t time to talk to him about Lilith, either.

_You know what to do, Mira. You got this._

“I want Lucifer to respect me.”

Beel looked surprised at my words, and I withdrew my hands from his, and stared at them on my lap, withdrawing my gaze, in case my resolve fails me, “Y-You’ve seen the way he talks about me – the way he must see me. I don’t know great magic like Solomon, and I know I really am just a simple human, but what I _can_ promise is that I will never take your pacts for granted – and that you can trust me completely,” I said softly, “I want to make the pact so that you have someone you can trust bound to you, and I want to be able to be here for you – for all of you. I’ve begun to care more and more about everyone-“ I trailed off a bit, “A-And maybe… If I get all your brothers to make a pact with me, I could convince him better, and he will think better of me. Then, maybe…” I paused. _Was I really going to tell him about his brother in the attic?_ “…He could talk to Belphie properly and send him home.”

“… You want Belphie home?”

Finally, I looked up, nodding, “For… For _you_ , Beel.”

His face was blank for a moment, before he smiled at me, leaning close and pressing his forehead against mine, “All right,” he said, finally, grinning at me, “I’ll make a pact with you. And when you get to talk to Lucifer, we’ll all be happy, together.”

A stray tear ran down my cheek, _this boy!_

He pulled away, took one of my hands and placed it against his chest, where I could feel his heart thumping loudly, “I am Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony. I pledge myself to you, Mira, that we may be bound by this unbreakable pact.” He placed both hands over mine, keeping me still, “This promise I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins. Our bond shall never break, ‘til you release me, or, ‘til death take me.”

I noticed the difference in the pact that he had said, compared to Mammon’s and Levi’s. I felt a surge of power within me, and for the first time, I saw a bright, coral glow from my navel. Beelzebub seemed pleased, “You’re already marked with your pact with me.”

“Marked?”

He nodded, “Surely, you know that your pacts with us will earn you an insignia?”

“An insignia?” My brows furrowed, “W-What do you mean?”

“When a human makes a pact with a demon, the body is marked with an insignia.” Beelzebub explained, “When the pacts are consummated, the insignia is then imprinted upon the body. Uh, like a tattoo?”

My eyes widened, “That means-!”

“Yeah,” Beelzebub nodded, “If you had consummated your pact with Mammon, then, it is likely you have his insignia.”

Before I could say anything, or even ask about consummations – because _why didn’t my demon-classes ever teach these stuff to us?_ – the door opened.

“Hey Beel, I just spoke to Luci and-“

Mammon stopped abruptly, astonished and at a loss for words. Once his sapphire eyes caught sight of me, I watched them fill with tears before he was suddenly at my side, head buried in my lap, “Mira!”

“M-Mammon?”

“Y-You s-stupid human!” His words tried to be harsh, but I could feel him shaking, and his grip against my hips were tightening, “What the hell were you **_thinking?!_** You don’t stand a chance against Lucifer, and still you… You just… What if I…?” His sobs reminded me so much of Beelzebub’s just a few moments ago, and even the younger demon chuckled at the sight of his elder brother, “I can’t… I can’t lose you, Mira…”

“Oh Mammon.” I leaned down to kiss him tenderly upon the head, “You won’t… And you didn’t.”

“He’s been anxious all morning,” Beel explained, looking at Mammon’s form with a small, knowing smile, “I’ve never seen him like this with anyone else, and he didn’t understand why you didn’t wake up the moment he healed you. He thought he did something wrong.”

“Sh-shut up, Beel!”

I giggled, stroking my demon’s white hair, and feeling warm inside, “It’s okay, Mammon. You did great.” I said softly, kissing the top of his head again, “I guess I just needed time to recover.” I sighed, “I do wish I didn’t get as affected as I do.”

Beelzebub’s brows furrowed, “It’s actually strange,” he said softly, “Ordinary humans can get influenced into dark deeds by the miasma, but they shouldn’t cause you to faint or weaken the way you did. I saw it affect you with Levi’s miasma too, and that time when Satan carried you home…”

“I wish there was something I could do to change that.” I looked at the younger demon, disappointed, “I feel like I was the only one affected.”

“Luke didn’t feel great either, but he recovered quickly,” Beel shrugged, “We just need to up your immunity to it so it doesn’t happen again, I guess?”

“ _No.”_ Mammon finally spoke, “We need to be sure.”

When he finally raised his head, eyes still livid from crying, he gazed into mine, “ _I_ have to make sure it doesn’t happen again…” He said hoarsely, and I have never seen such fervour in him before. It was the first time he had looked so serious, and so certain at the same time, “So… I had to call reinforcements.”

**X.o.X**

I was surprised to find Solomon already on the grounds of the House of Lamentation early the next morning, but what was more surprising than my usual sorcerer-turned-tutor was the fact that he carried an audience with him – Asmo was sitting comfortably on a picnic blanket over the grass, and next to him was Levi, who was still busy on his phone. Satan was already on the grass, laying out what looked like caution cones and as I towed Mammon along, I noticed that on the far end of the yard, Beelzebub was setting up a few cardboard targets.

“… What’s this?” I asked, turning to Mammon, who went straight towards the picnic blanket, “I… I thought you said it’s just a continuation of my magic-practice?”

“It is.” Solomon gave me a grin as he approached me, “But after hearing about what had been happening, Satan thought that perhaps I haven’t been the _right_ kind of magic teacher towards you.” He placed his hands on my shoulders, “… How are you feeling?”

“Aside from the anxiety from all of this?” I chuckled, “I’d rather face Lucifer’s demon form again.”

“Well, you’ll encounter dangerous demons,” Satan began to say, coming over with a comforting smile, “But after we heard about what happened yesterday, it seems that Mammon isn’t wrong with thinking that perhaps you need to build your stamina to fight against what _we_ could possibly do to you.”

“You mean the miasma?” I asked, and Solomon nodded.

“Indeed,” the sorcerer replied, “Typically, non-magical humans are unaffected by miasma, but it seems that we were right in thinking that perhaps you _do_ have some magic capabilities – so we’ll begin with a simple spell that will keep you from being affected by miasma, or will generally protect you from ill-intentions.”

And so my (real) training began.

_Best foot forward, drilled into the ground. Focused energy._

“That’s good, Mira.” Solomon said, watching me from a few feet away, “Excellent stance. You’re pulsating, and I can see it clearly. Now, we’re going to try to have some counters to you, and I _hope_ you can stand against them.”

I nodded, feeling some sweat in my brow as I remembered how Solomon described the non-verbal spell as a typical shield against a demon’s miasma: a concentrate of one’s heart and energy – or _an aura_.

“Right, me first!”

Asmo bounced up from the picnic blanket, stood closer to me than Solomon was, and he began to emit the dark, violet aura. I worried a little, but I looked at Solomon triumphantly, “H-Hey, I’m fine!”

It was only then that I realized that _I was wrong_ – Asmo wasn’t glowing dark violet: he was emitting a pink-ish glow. It was menacing and captivating at the same time, but it was more fitting than the ugly violet shade that I thought I had been seeing.

“Then, let’s see if you can handle more.”

“Wait-“

“Right, that’s me.” Beelzebub’s gruff voice echoed in my ears as he came over with a serious face, standing next to Asmo, before he smiled at me – that warm, tender smile – “Don’t worry, Mira. If you faint again, I’ll be here to catch you.”

“Whaddya mean, Beel?!”

And instead of the dark, glowing energy that I thought I knew well, Beel was radiating this dark shade of tangerine, and ignoring his older brother’s protectiveness. I could feel a suffocating strength from him, but I drew a deep breath, stood my ground and it disappeared. Solomon was taking a few steps back, and Satan smirked, stepping up.

“My turn?”

However, when he approached and began to emit his dark, violet aura – the one that matched his sinister smiles – I felt weak in the knees, light-headed.

I watched Solomon’s eyes widen in panic, and heard a loud shriek of my name before my world went dark. When I began to open them again, I could make out two fluffs of white, and a large, gentle hand stroking my hair. I moaned a bit, feeling like I had been anemic for days, when I heard Beel’s voice, “Hey, she’s waking up.”

“Mira!”

Mammon rushed to my side as I began to sit up, “T-Take it easy,” his brows furrowed in worry, “You passed out after Satan-“

I chuckled a bit, sitting up, “I’m fine, Mammon,” I said softly, “I think I got caught off guard.”

“You did well, though~” Beel smiled at me, that god-forsaken, adorable smile, “Asmo and I combined are already quite strong.”

I met Solomon’s gaze amidst the demons, “Let’s go again.”

“What?!”

“The situation isn’t going to change unless I get used to this, right?” I asked them all, and Solomon was already shaking his head in amusement, “I need to start getting used to miasma or else I would be reduced to a fainting mess all the time. And I don’t want to be that defenseless without you guys – I mean, I _appreciate it-_ “ I added, when the mouths of the brothers who were in a pact with me opened to retaliate, “-I do, but I want to at least do this for myself.”

“Well.” Satan placed his hands on his hips, chuckling, “Why don’t we get on with it?”

If Mammon wanted to complain, he hid it behind a smirk as he pulled me up and kissed me on the temple, “That’s my girl.”

**X.o.X**

It probably wasn’t right to leave Beelzebub’s room in the middle of the night on my last night staying with him, but he’d likely forgive me after all of this is over.

_Besides… it’s for him. He’ll understand._

I sigh as I walked down the empty halls, keeping my feet light upon the wooden floors. I was right: Lilith had escaped my dreams, and was now living around my subconscious. I didn’t understand it either, but I planned to have a good talk with Simeon before I decide on telling anybody… Especially Lucifer.

_That’s a good plan._

I didn’t exactly need Lilith to **_agree_**.

Unknowingly, my legs brought me to the bottom of the spiral staircase that led towards the attic. For a moment, I had my doubts – Belphegor had lied to me, manipulated me, and selfishly wanted me to just bust him out of the attic. What if it was a consequence for his actions? I knew Lucifer to be a tad bit extreme, but he definitely had not been wrong when he evaluated an action as inappropriate. So… _Was_ it right for me to forgive Belphie, just like that?

_"You don’t have to forgive him.”_

A silhouette of Lilith appeared against a dark window pane where my own reflection should have been. She was smiling a bit, holding the hem of her dress tightly, _“You don’t need to forgive Belphie. We just need to help him. It’s important for him to find his place in this too.”_

“What is _this_ , that you keep talking about?” I whispered in response to her, “I haven’t told anyone about seeing you because you told me, and I _trust_ you… So can you at least tell me?”

Her every word echoed through the steps I took up to the attic.

_“Something is coming, Mira. A storm… a collision of sorts… Something we can’t control.”_

I closed my eyes as I drew a deep breath.

_“We’re going to need all the help we can get to keep everyone safe – to keep the balance in all realms.”_

Lilith would never lie to me – because I know she’s been protecting me, I just know it. But her last words struck me the most, right as she disappeared in a mist of gold:

**_“This is bigger than us, bigger than you and the anger you hold. Set that aside, and let’s make this happen for the people we love.”_ **

My family in the human realm probably knew nothing… Mammon, Levi, Beel… If this was bigger than all of us… Shouldn’t I at least tell –?

“Mira?”

I opened my eyes to meet the final step in the landing, and rising from his bed of pillows, Belphegor began to stand, “Mira…” He ran to the door, amethyst eyes wide and worried, “What… what are you doing here?” His face was serious, “After what you said, I thought you’d be leaving me here forever.”

I didn’t really realize I was grinding my teeth until I opened my mouth to speak, “I’ll do it.”

If possible, is eyes had gone wider, “Y-You mean-?”

“Beelzebub… is torn because of whatever you did.” I tore my gaze away from him, “You probably don’t understand how much he cares about you.”

He scoffed, head pressing against the door, “We’re twins,” he said, almost in a whisper, “I can _feel_ him.”

“So I’ll help you… for him.” I said with determination, “It’s the least I can do for Beel.”

A smirk found it’s way upon Belphegor’s lips, “… For Beel, huh?”

I could have been wrong, but there seemed to be a smidge of disappointment in Belphegor’s voice

**X.o.X**

** UNBEKNOWNST **

“I _am_ sorry, Diavolo.”

“I know.” The prince crossed his arms in front of him, and nodded, “I understand completely why you reacted the way you did. As a demon, everything we are resides in a grimoire. You were protecting your brothers.”

Lucifer still didn’t seem impressed or grateful for his understanding. Instead, he sighed and looked away, “But I almost lost one of them in the process,” he shook his head, “If… If Mira hadn’t stood up to protect Beel, I might have-“

“But you didn’t, did you?” Diavolo was asking very pressing questions, and Lucifer remained quiet, “Why _didn’t_ you?” He chuckled a bit, “Typically, I would be the only person to get you to calm down, but… When I got there, you had already gone down, wings stretched to catch Mira. The bed of feathers was a nice touch.”

“It was a last-minute spell,” Lucifer admitted, “I didn’t want her to get hurt. I saw how she protected the grimoire and, I suppose, there isn’t anyone like her, who cares for my brothers the way I do.”

“Your sins to her are piling up, my friend.” Diavolo said knowingly, “You need to start your reparation before you begin to face retribution for what you’ve been doing and _not_ doing to her.”

Lucifer looked uncomfortable, and turned to the carpet beneath his feet, “I… I’m not sure how.

To this, the prince chuckled, “What do you mean?” he almost laughed, “You’re _Lucifer Morningstar_ , if anyone can figure out a woman as feisty as this one, it would be you.”

There was no other person who could use his old name in that way like Diavolo could – their friendship, after all, went further back than he could remember. But a flush rose to Lucifer’s cheeks at the mere idea of Mira, and his brows furrowed in thought: maybe Diavolo could be able to forgive him…

_But could she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think!


End file.
